Dimensional Heroes Chronicles: Tales of Xillia 2
by David Ishihara
Summary: Ramona's Subspace Suitcase takes the group not to Skylands, but on a new adventure. Watch as they discover secrets of the Kresnik bloodline, the Fractured Dimensions, and what's to come.
1. Chapter 1: The Cogs of Fate

A/N: Hey there. David here. Based on a poll that was posted a few days ago, I've decided my next story will be Tales of Xillia 2(since it has the only vote). This helps determine the order of the stories I'm thinking about, and I thank all of my viewers, followers, and supporters. Enjoy!

* * *

After going through the door, the group end up in a city of sorts.

Sheena was the first to break the ice. "Um... I don't think this is Skylands."

"Sheena has a point there." David spoke up as he looked around. "While we're on the subject... Where are we?"

"I'm not sure, but it sure looks more pleasant than the last world we were in." Sectonia said as David looked down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's okay. You were just admiring the scenery. Nothing wrong with that." David said as they saw a young man in a lab coat talking on some sort of phone.

"You're the one that wanted to cover this event, Leia! Balan had to call in some favors just to get you a ticket." the young said to the person on the other end, who the group assume is Leia. "Me?! I can't write the article for you! Besides, I don't even know which train they're using for the ceremony." He told her as she hung up. "Hey!" The young man then slumps. "Great... She hung up on me. Now what am I supposed to do...?"

"Uh, excuse me." David called out to him. The young man turned to the group. "Do you mind helping us out? We're...kind of new here, and we're hoping you'd tell us where we are." The young man then looked to Sectonia.

"I can tell you guys are not from this world. We don't see people like her very often." The young man deduces. "This world is called Elympios, and right now, we're in Trigleph, which is sort of like the world's capital." The young man scratched his head. "Ah, that's right. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jude Mathias. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." He said with a bow. As the group introduced themselves, a young man with silver hair and black ends wearing a blue dress shirt walked up to them.

"If you guys want, I can get you to the station." The young man told them.

"Really? Thanks." Jude told him. The group then started to follow him. "You're a lifesaver. My friend just left me on a lurch."

"Doesn't really sound like much of a friend." Scott commented.

"You may think that, but that's just how she is." Jude said as they headed towards the station.

* * *

On their way to the station, the group decided to talk amongst themselves.

"I've been to Trigleph a bunch of times, but somehow I always manage to get lost." He looks to the young man. "What about you? Were you heading to the station, too?"

The young man nods at this. "I work at the station's cafeteria. What about you?"

"Me? I was just going on a field trip. I was invited to the opening of the Oscore Plant." Jude decided to answer.

"Sounds like a big thing." Lloyd told him.

"Well, I'm not really a great scientist or anything. I was only invited because an acquaintance of mine was involved." Jude said modestly.

"Anyway, as a cafeteria insider, any take-out options you'd recommend?" David decided to ask him.

"Yeah. I've heard the Trigleph Tri-Tip is a bit of a local delicacy." The young man wasn't sure how to respond to that. Luckily for him, the station wasn't far off.

* * *

When the group reached the station, the young man pointed to the long train that was there.

"So that's the ceremonial train." The group then stopped as they saw a man in red clothing accompanied by a business-like woman and two bodyguards.

"Is that it?" The man asked.

"Yes, sir." The woman responded. She checked her phone for a moment. "A message from Vice-Director Rideaux. 'Suspicious activity observed in crown. Please take caution.'

(Suspicious activity?) David thought to himself.

The man however, smirked. "He's going to attack us here? This'll be some celebration."

A man than walked up to him. "We've been expecting you, Mr. Bakur. I'm happy to say our departure is right on schedule." Bakur smiled, as he and his associates boarded the train.

"Who was that man?" Sectonia asks the group.

"That's Bisley Bakur. He's the head of Spirius Corporation." Jude told them.

"A corporate head? He seems very influential." Regal points out.

"You have no idea." Jude mutters before turning to the young man. "Anyway, thanks for your help. I really appreciate it." The two then shook hands before Jude headed towards the train.

"Do you think he's going to be okay by himself?" Presea asks the group.

"He will. Something tells me that he's more than what he seems." David reassures her.

"Perhaps we should take a look around as to find out why Ramona's powers led us here." Raine suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Ramona said. The group scattered to take in the scenery around them.

* * *

After a while, the group noticed an incident between the young man and a station guard where a little girl and a cat snuck by them. Soon afterward, a group of people with guns started firing all over the station. David found that the best place to hide from them is the train that Jude, Bisley, and the girl got on. As soon as David took off, Scott, Genis, and Sectonia quickly responded and followed him, followed by the young man, leaving the others to fend them off.

* * *

David and the others panted as they got on. "Crazy..." David managed to get out of his mouth.

"They didn't follow us, did they?" Genis asked in concern.

"No. I don't think they did." Scott told him before they took a look at the scene in front of them with people lying dead everywhere.

"This is...insane. Who would... Who would do such a thing?" David asked in shock. They heard a meow and spot a cat next to an unconscious girl. The doors than began to close as the train starts moving. "Uh-oh! The train's moving!"

"And Lloyd and the others are still outside!" Genis told them.

"They'll manage without us, I'm sure. Though... I have a bad feeling about this..." Sectonia mutters.

The young man touched the pocket watch on the girl's neck and it disappeared. A person with a gun walked over and started firing on the group, making them take cover behind the seats. David took out his own guns and fired back, turning it into a shootout. The young man took out some swords from one of the seats and stopped the mysterious individual's bullets.

"So, this means you can fight?" David asked the young man, in which he nodded.

{Cue Song: Keep Pushing, Until the Sword is Exhausted -Tales of Xillia 2}

"Alright. Let's take him on!" David said, charging at the enemy. He coat his fist in ice, and started attacking the individual. "Ice Punch!" He then took out his broadsword and unleashed a shockwave. "Demon Fang!"

The young man followed up with a blast of his own. "Azure Edge!" After a few more attacks, the enemy was down.

{End Song}

"So... Are the bad people gone now?" The girl asked timidly.

"Well, they won't hurt us, at least." David said nonchalantly. "You alright?"

"Yeah." The girl responded. another figure got behind the young man and David before getting punched out.

"How did... What's going on here?" asked a familiar voice. The figure fell to the ground revealing that Jude attacked it.

"It's Jude!" Sectonia said upon seeing him.

"You guys? What are you doing here?" Jude asked the group.

"Long story. Genis said before seeing Bisley clap at them.

"Impressive, Dr. Mathias. Were those Rieze Maxian martial artes? My security team could learn a thing or two from you. Then again, my security team can't channel spirits the way you Rieze Maxians can." Bisley told the group as he was walking alongside the woman from the station.

"We're just glad we're in the same car." Jude said in relief. Bisley looked to David and the young man. "And you two. You're not too shabby yourselves."

"You're name is Bisley Bakur, CEO of Spirius Corporation, right? Jude here told us of you." Scott told Bisley.

"Did he now? Well, I suppose there's no need for hostility." Bisley said, holding his arm out.

The young man shook his hands. "My name is Ludger Kresnik."

"I see. You wouldn't happen to be related to Julius Kresnik, would you?" Bisley asked Ludger, which caused him to nod.

"He is. According to the files, Ludger is his little brother, although they don't share the same mother." The woman that was with Bisley said. This made the group, sans Ludger, look in shock.

"Wait, so they're...half-siblings?" Genis asked.

"If that's how you want to put it." The woman said nonchalantly.

"Either way, you're part of the Spirius family, as it were." Bisley said to him. "It seems Exodus is on the move."

"Exodus? You mean...those guys we fought before?" David asked.

The woman nods. "Correct. They're terrorists who want trouble between Elympios and Rieze Maxia."

"Now I really hope Ramona and the others are okay..." Scott mutters to himself.

"They've targeted us for supporting the government's peaceful policies toward Rieze Maxia. I have no doubt they plan to ram the train straight into Oscore." Bisley said gravely.

"Wait, what?!" David blurts out.

"The train we're in right now?!" Sectonia asked, shocked. "Everyone, we have to stop this train!"

"We should be able to do that if we take control of the engine car." Jude points out. "I'll go with you guys. I have a stake in this."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Says David as the group proceed.

* * *

The group defeated more Exodus grunts, and Jude looked to the group.

"By the way, how are you guys fixed for Allium Orbs?" Jude asked. The group was confused on the term.

"Allium Orbs?" David asked Jude.

"I brought some spare ones. Take them." Jude said as he gives one to each of them. "The Allium Orbs will let us Link during battle. When we're Linked, we can-"

"Uh... I think it's time for some field training!" David cuts the explanation short as more Exodus members come after them. They Link each other's Allium Orbs. Ludger with Sectonia, David with Scott, and Jude with Genis. All pairs defeated the enemies in perfect synchronization. "You're right, Jude. These Links are useful."

"Glad you like it." Jude told him. "Though, I still can't get over the fact that Scott pulled a sword out of his chest."

"You'll get used to it in time." Scott told Jude as the group proceeded onward. After a while, Jude spoke again.

"Alright, you guys. Let me explain how to use Allium Orbs to develop your abilities. Lilium Orbs did that, too, but these work a lot differently."

"How different, exactly"? Sectonia asked him.

"All Lilium Orbs quit working when they were overloaded with mana after the schism was dispelled. But we figured out that by feeding them elemental energy through an extractor, a kind of mana-absorption spyrix, we were able to resurrect them into Allium Orbs. Our linking and development capabilities were back in business." Jude explained.

"So basically, these Allium Orbs will help us get stronger in battle." Scott explained.

"Exactly. Depending on the extractor you have equipped, you'll learn new artes, combat techniques, and skills."

"Thanks for the info, Jude." David said smiling. "Looks like you have competition, Genis."

Genis scoffs at that. "Give me a break... First Zelos, and now Jude?"

"Calm down, Genis. We're all new to this Allium Orb thing, so we'll just have to experiment as we go along." Sectonia told the young half-elf.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Genis said as the group proceeded once again.

"By the way, Ludger." David said, getting Ludger's attention. "Did you know that girl from before. Is it okay to just leave her like that?"

"Not at all. Just a chance meeting." Ludger told him.

"It's strange, though. Don't you find it odd for a child her age to be travelling alone?" Scott asked the group.

"Yeah. Definitely weird." David added. "Maybe she got separated from her parents." Ludger was deep in thought about it.

"We don't have time to worry about that right now. Let's get going." Jude told the group. "Especially since we're almost to the front car. I'll go in first. Meanwhile, you guys cover me." The group was perplexed at his words. "Don't worry. I'm used to this sort of thing." The group nods at that. "Kind of odd for a doctor to say, I know." The group then heard gunshots.

"What the...? Have they started without us? Who else is here?" Ludger then rushed over to the front car. "Ludger, wait!" David said as he and the others went after him.

* * *

When the group got to the front car, they saw a man in a crew cut with a white coat and glasses, while also wielding two blades. He was surprised upon seeing Ludger. "Ludger? What are you doing here?"

"We'd ask you the same thing." Sectonia told the man, holding one of her scepters.

"I'm...just doing my job." The man hesitantly said.

"And a thorough job at that." Bisley said, walking in. "I'd expect nothing less from Crown Agent Julius. You work fast."

"Wait... That's Julius?!" Scott asked in shock, causing Ludger to slowly nod.

"Enough with the games, Bakur." Julius said, glaring at Bisley.

"Who would've known you had such a talented little brother?" Bisley asked, referring to Ludger. "Aren't you the model sibling? You protected him well." The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Well, Julius just happened to have two.

"Of course I did!" Julius charged at Bisley and swung his swords, only to miss.

"Come now. Are you sure you want him to see this?" At this point Julius took out two pocket watches. This caused the watch on the girl to return.

"Incoming!" David yelled as an Exodus member fired a bullet. Ludger knocked the bullet out of the girl's way while, David fired back.

"We will never accept peace with Rieze Maxia!" The member continuously fired, causing one of the pocket watches to fly out of Julius' hands. This causes the watch on the girl to glow. Ludger trys to get the girl away, but when he made contact with her in this state, there was a yellow flash. Ludger screamed in agony as his arms changed and marks appeared on his face. Ludger threw a lance at the member, pinning him to the wall, and causing the scene to distort.

* * *

When the scene returned, everyone, sans Julius and Bisley, were outside the conductor's room.

"What are we doing back here?" David said, looking around.

"Ludger, what did you do?" Sectonia asked as the girl was holding her hand.

"In case you guys are wondering, my name is Elle." The girl said. "Elle Mel Marta."

"We seem to have a knack for attracting weirdness." Jude said.

"That's a bit of an understatement." Genis said with a flat look.

"The Four Great Spirits, the Lord of Spirits, and now this." Jude said.

"Taking on a lover's seven evil exes just to get to her." Scott added.

"Not to mention reuniting two worlds into one, and saving it again." Genis also added.

"We have a lot to talk about." Sectonia said, gathering everyone's feats together.

There was another Exodus member, but she got knocked out by a girl. "All clear, President Verland."

A bald man than walked in. "Well done, Miss Nova. My security team could learn a thing or two from you."

"Wait a minute..." David said, thinking.

"Ludger! What are you doing on this train?" Nova asked him.

"A friend of yours, I'm guessing?" Scott asked her.

"Yep. My old classmate." Nova smiled. The train starts shaking.

"Uh... Guys... Not to be a stuck-up, but we still need to stop the train." David then looked to the girl. "Nova, right? Do you know what's happening in the other cars?"

Nova looked at the group sadly." I do, unfortunately. Some terrorists dressed in white coats are attacking the other passengers onboard."

"Then I guess we better move." David said as he and the others get going.

"I'm going, too!" Elle said.

"Elle, I appreciate your bravery, but it's too dangerous for you." Genis told her. Elle was having none of it, though.

"Even so, but I have to take this train all the way to the Land of Canaan." Elle said.

"The Land of Canaan? From the legends?" Jude and Sectonia said.

"You've heard of it? Do you know where it is?!" Elle asks, eager.

"Not exactly, but I've heard of it in some manuscripts back on Floralia." Sectonia told Elle.

"Hmm... Manuscripts, huh?" Elle asked.

David eventually gave up. "Okay, you can come. But take cover as soon as the fighting starts, alright?"

Elle nods. "Got it!"

* * *

As the group continues, Rollo, the cat, pushes up on David's leg. Being a cat person, David pets Rollo, which causes him to purr.

"Is this cat yours?" David asks Ludger. Ludger nods at this. "I thought he was with Elle." David can hear her continuously mutter that she's not afraid. "Hey, Elle's all alone, isn't she?"

Ludger responds. "Probably. And it's way too dangerous to leave her by herself."

"I don't recall asking you guys to care." Elle said, coming in hot.

"Huh?"

"Nothing..."

Jude decided to break the ice on Ludger's act. "You know. The way you looked back there."

Elle was looking down. "It was really freaky. You looked like a bad guy." Sectonia looked down at that.

"Really? I thought he looked kind of cool." David said.

"It reminded me more of a spirit." Jude added.

"That wasn't like any spirit I've ever heard of." Elle said critically.

"Spirits are mysterious beings that act as conduits between people and nature." Genis said.

"That's true. They're quite rare here on Elympios, but they're quite common where I come from, in Rieze Maxia." Jude added.

"Whoa, seriously?!" Scott was shocked at that.

"Spirits do command great power, but they're no enemy to us." Jude said, calming Scott down.

"So, really, Elle. You have nothing to worry about. Just ask his cat." Sectonia reassured her.

* * *

Jude was impressed by David's hand-to-hand combat skills as the group was fighting through the Exodus members. "You're a naturally skilled fighter, have you noticed that?"

"Yeah. A man who calls himself the Great Gozu taught me how to punch and kick. I just took the rest from there." David said, admiring who he considered his master.

"I'm kind of surprised as you have a broadsword, guns, and even ice spirit artes. It seemed to me like you didn't need to use your fists at all."

"Well, I'm the type of guy who likes to prepare himself for any situation."

"I see. Either way, It's best you keep your guard up."

"Got it."

* * *

The group managed to get to the front car again.

"No way... Is that... Julius?" Sectonia asked, seeing him there again. Rollo started screeching when he saw him. Julius was even fizzing in and out of the darkness. Ludger took a step forward.

"Stand back!" Julius ordered.

"Okay... Something's definitely going on here." David said. The lights then proceeded to go out.

"Let me handle this..." Julius said in a monotone voice.

"Not until you tell us what's going on!" Scott shouted to him.

"You don't need to know." Ludger then took a step forward. "I said... you don't need..." Julius' skin turned black while his eyes glowed purple. "...to know!" Julius then attacked the group and knocked them out of the room.

{Cue Song: Break the Time Factor-Tales of Xillia 2}

Julius jumped and stomped on Ludger and drove him to the floor while everyone regained their composure.

"What's going on with Julius?!" David asked as he blocks Julius' attacks.

"I don't know, but he left us with no choice but to fight!" Scott says as he pulls the Power of Self-Respect again.

Genis was bouncing the ball on his kadama as he charges his magic. "O burning anguish... Fire Ball!" Genis then shot multiple flaming spheres at Julius. He didn't seem fazed, however.

David got his hands together. "Let me try something." A magic circle appeared under him. "O sharpened edges, freeze my enemies... Ice Needles!" David fires icicles at Julius. It seemed to deal some damage.

Sectonia decided that she can't hold herself back anymore and decided to help. "Blades of light... Luminant Scythe!" Two pulses of light angled and hit Julius. Sectonia went for another spell. "Smite thy enemies, O holy sword... Dancing Edge!" Sectonia conjures a pulsating half of a light sphere, from which eight swords made of light shoot at Julius in a spiraling manner. "I... I think we almost got him!"

David came in. "Sectonia! It's time for a Linked Arte!" David said, linking their Allium Orbs.

"Alright!"

David rises into the air while Sectonia shoots lightning at Julius from overhead with David swinging back down. They both called out their attack. "Lightning Tiger Blade!"

"How could this have happened...?" Julius asks weakly as he was dealt the final blow.

{End Song}

Elle decided to ask. "Did you... did you get him?"

Ludger looked down.

"Ludger..." Genis couldn't help but look. Jude had already gone to check on the controls.

Nova soon arrived at the scene. "Wh-what happened?!" Verland, however, was furious.

"That creature hurt my employees like this?!" He then looks to Ludger. "You! Go and finish him off!"

Ludger sighs and just as he was about to strike Julius, Elle's watch reacted again, piercing him in a bright yellow light that gave him the same form as before. All that was left of Julius was a black gear that was ticking.

Jude came back. "Bad news! The brakes had been sabotaged!" He then noticed the gear, but it was too late. The gear broke and a light was shining.

"Wh-what's happening now?!" Scott asked as the scene begins to shatter.

"Brace yourselves!" David yelled as the scene breaks, causing everyone to fall into an endless space.

* * *

A/N: As usual, follow, favorite, and review.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends, New Debts

After their experience on the train, Ludger and the others woke up in a pub in Duval.

"Ugh... My aching head." David said, much to the amusement of those gathered there.

"Hey, guys! They're finally coming to!" He heard Zelos say.

The happiest of all to hear the news were Ramona and Raine, who promptly formed a tight hug on Scott and Genis respectively, relieved that they're alright. Even David and Sectonia smiled that they made it out alright. Then the newscaster started her report and everyone looked to the TV.

"Top story: Terrorists hijacked a train meant for today's festivities and crashed it into the Oscore Plant. The number of casualties is still unknown at present. Authorities suspect the attack was an assassination attempt conducted by Exodus, the terrorist organization that opposes peace with Rieze Maxia."

Ramona walked over to the skinny man in red at one of the stools. "What's your story? You a regular here?"

The man was still looking at the TV. "They call it an assassination attempt. Nasty business."

Scott wanted to get something straight. "And who exactly, are you?"

Ramona looked at Scott for a moment. "Scott, he's the one that found you guys and brought you here."

David was surprised to hear this. "All of us at once? Damn..."

The man looked over to them. "It's no small feat. But really, that's all you need to know."

It was at that moment that Jude walked in. "Mr. Rideaux, how are they coming along?" He then looks to the group. "Oh, you guys are awake! Any aches or pains?"

David holds his head. "Besides a splitting headache, yeah."

"The treatment worked without a hitch, for all of them, I might add." Rideaux told them.

"Wow. Spirius' medical agents really are tip-top." Jude said amazed.

"It's true. Unfortunately, I couldn't use my healing spells without one of those Allium Orbs." Raine said solemnly.

"Wait, Raine has an Allium Orb now, too?" Genis asks the group.

"We all do. Jude gave them to us while we were waiting for you knuckleheads to wake up." Zelos told them.

"I'm flattered by the sentiment, really, but our medical spyrix are simply superior to your spirit artes, that's all." Rideaux said.

"Spirit artes?" Colette asked them.

"That's basically what they call magic in this world." Lloyd said to Colette, in which she nodded.

Jude's phone then started to ring. "Ah, Leia? No... No, don't worry. I'm fine." Jude then started to walk away. "Sorry, you guys. I better take this."

While Ludger and Elle have some banter over her watch, the others talk about what happened.

"So, tell us. What happened over there?" Sheena asked them.

David, Scott, Sectonia, and Genis explain to the others what happened on the train.

"That's sounds...so horrifying." Colette said, shuddering.

"For you all to get caught in an assassination attempt..." Regal says solemnly.

"Well, we're alright now, right?" Scott asks.

"Yes, but you see... The thing is..." Raine tries to piece together before Rideaux walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt all the excitement, but the bill for your medical treatment comes to 15 million Gald."

"Say WHAT?!" David couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That is a lot of zeros." Scott said in shock.

"Were our injuries really that bad? I think you're overpricing here." Sectonia tried to reason with Rideaux.

"Exaggeration or not, you guys were really messed up. You don't want me to tell you guys what your injuries were." Zelos said.

"Oh, it might sound excessive, but can you really put a price on saving lives?" Rideaux asks.

"Seriously, Rideaux. Do we really look like we can pay that kind of money?" Ramona asks him.

"With the proper work ethic and a little elbow grease, anyone can make money if they try." Rideaux says slyly.

Nova walked in. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Mr. Rideaux."

Rideaux bows at this. "Ah, perfect timing, Miss Nova. This woman works for Verland Bank."

Nova was surprised to see Ludger. "Ludger?! What are you doing here? Is this loan for you?"

David looked down. "Unfortunately, yes."

Rideaux spoke up. "It's up to you all whether or not to accept it, of course. In any case, we're talking about a small fortune."

"You call 15 million Gald small? I'd like to know what you call hefty." David mutters, then sighs. "Fine. We'll do it."

"Dave, you need to think about this, man. Where are we going to get 15 million Gald?" Zelos asks trying to reason with him.

"I know it seems impossible, but we don't really have a choice in the matter. Besides, he saved our lives. We owe him." Zelos slumps at this. There's no reasoning with him now.

"A wise outlook." Rideaux said, having Nova bring Ludger and David the contract.

Jude returned to the scene. "Sorry about that. The call ran long."

"She must've had a lot to talk about if it went this long." Scott commented.

Jude then saw the contract. "What are you guys doing?"

Rideaux spoke to him. "Oh, they're just taking out a little loan to cover their medical obligations."

Jude walked over and saw the contract. "This bill is huge! Did anyone tell you what'll happen if you sign that?" Ludger shook his head. "Basically, you'll be tracked via GHS."

"GHS? Those cell phone things you guys have?" Sectonia asks.

"Yes, and they'll be monitoring your finances around the clock. You won't be able to buy a stick of gum without them knowing."

Nova spoke up at this. "A lot of debtors can't manage their money. Lots of them squander the cash they should be using to pay us back."

"Those deadbeats waste their money and their lives." Rideaux comments. "But those two aren't deadbeats, aren't they?" Jude tries to protest, but Rideaux cuts him off. "Or maybe you're saying you'd like to cover their bill. Besides, not to be gauche, but haven't you sunk every last bit of Gald in your spyrite research?"

Jude didn't bother dignifying that. "Hold on, you guys. There's gotta be another way."

"Well, you could always try mooching off of a family member. A solidly-employed older brother, for example." That was the trigger. Ludger didn't hesitate to grab the pen and sign the contract.

Nova looked at the contract. "Pleasure doing business with you. I will transfer the amount of 20 million Gald to Rideaux's account."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" David shouted. "You said 15!"

"I forgot to include the veterinary fees. My apologies for the oversight." Rideaux says nonchalantly. "See me if you ever need follow-up treatment. I'll even give you the frequent-patient discount." Rideaux then walked away.

David growled a bit. "I swear, one of these days."

"Don't look so agitated, you guys." The group then looks to Nova. "It's my job to help you pay off your loan. That means we're partners now!"

"I appreciate the support, Nova. I'll be counting on you!" David said with a smile.

* * *

The group walked outside where Jude spoke up.

"Hey... Sorry I left you guys holding the bag on that loan." Jude said, feeling down.

"It's okay. It's stuff like that that leads to adventure." David said with a smile.

"I will never understand how you can be so optimistic at a time like this." Ludger comments.

"It's like the Great Gozu once told me back in my world: 'When the going gets tough, you need to grab the bull by the horns!'...or something of that nature." Ludger chuckles at that. He has a feeling that they'll get along just fine.

Elle spoke up next. "So, Jude... You're broke too, huh?"

"I've been researching ways to replace the current spyrixes. I got stumped, and the bills piled up."

"Not that I'd know how it feels. Science has never been a strong subject of mine." David commented, causing everyone to chuckle. "What? It's true."

Jude then turns to the group. "What will you guys do now?"

Elle has a suggestion. "Head to Canaan!"

"There she goes with that Canaan stuff again..." David comments.

"I have to go there! You guys could come with me!"

"Canaan... A place spoken of in fairy tales and ancient spirit legends." Raine said, getting starry-eyed.

"Oh no..." Genis mutters.

"They say that the spirit that reigns over the cycle of regeneration dwells there!" Raine says, barely containing her excitement.

"It's a place full of magic... and it can grant any wish you make!" The group starts to get skeptical.

"I don't know why... But it seems there's more to this Canaan place than what we hear in stories." David says.

"All the more reason to see for ourselves! Isn't that right, Jude?! Sectonia?! You two admitted that you've heard about it, right?!" Raine asked, clearly getting excited.

"Uh... yeah." Sectonia and Jude said. They honestly didn't know how to deal with someone like her.

"According to accounts, the sage Kresnik travelled to the Land of Canaan wielding the Lance of Will. Ludger, by my knowledge, you have that lance!"

"The question is... How do we get there?" David asked.

"No one knows, but it will a discovery worth uncovering!"

"And there's still that Julius guy we ran into on the train..."

"There's no way that way that was Julius!" Ludger said, coming in hot on David.

"I believe you, Ludger. For some reason, he felt a little off..." Ludger looked down, regretting getting mad at him. "There's no need to apologize, Ludger. You care deeply for your brother. I respect that." Ludger smiles at that. "In any case, let's look for the real Julius."

"You guys will come with us to Canaan, right?" Elle asked.

"Why even bother asking? Of course we'll go!" Raine said excitedly.

"Plus we are some thing of do-gooders." Jude commented. This causes the cat to meow.

"He says 'You guys don't smell like them'." Elle said.

"Uh... Thanks, I guess." Jude said, not believing he's talking to a cat.

"By the way, Ludger. What's your cat's name?" Sectonia asked.

"Rollo." Ludger commented.

"That's a nice name. I like it." Colette said happily, causing Rollo to meow again.

"He says 'Thanks'". Elle said for Rollo.

"Alright. Our first course of action should be to catch a train back to Trigleph." Lloyd said to the group.

* * *

As the group heading back to the station, Scott and Ramona wanted to ask something.

"Say, Genis. What was with Raine back there?" Ramona asked him.

"What everyone saw was my sister in Ruin Mode." Genis told Ramona.

"Ruin Mode?" Scott asked.

"Uh-huh. Raine's an absolute maniac for ruins, temples, ancient civilizations, stuff like that."

"That's...kind of creepy." Scott said uneasy.

"Tell me about it. Luckily, she only gets like that when she's near ruins or talking about them. Also, she's a school teacher when she's not traveling, so get ready for some lectures."

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind." Scott told Genis.

* * *

When they reached the station, Jude struck up a conversation.

"When I came to, Rideaux had already finished treating us. I trusted him because he said he worked for Spirius. I had no idea he'd be like that." Jude said a little down.

"Yeah, that sneaky little weasel slapped us with a huge bill. I don't know much about this world's currency, but medical bills shouldn't go that high." David said, still bitter about the group's encounter with Rideaux.

Elle got something out of her pocket. "This is my treasure, but...we could sell it. If we do, we can pay our debts."

"It looks lovely, but...it's just a seashell." Ramona said bluntly.

"You mean it's not worth anything? It took me a whole day to find it..." Elle said, looking down.

"Even if it isn't, don't worry, Ludger. We'll help you pay off your debt." Ludger nods at Ramona's words, then his GHS started to ring.

"Howdee-hoo, Ludger!" Says Nova's voice on the other end. "Anyway, just calling to chat. You know, just a personal phone call. I hadn't seen you in forever and we didn't get a chance to catch up, you know? I know things back there got a wee bit awkward, but it was really great to see you again. Don't be a stranger, alright? Toodles!" She said, hanging up.

"Saying she's hyper would be a bit of an understatement." David comments. "But it's weird, though. She was on the train with me, Sectonia, Genis, Scott, Ludger, Elle and Jude, and yet she acted like it didn't even happen. Just what's going on here?"

When the group got to the terminal, there were denied tickets to Trigleph because Ludger's loan gave him travel restrictions. However, as more of the loan is payed off, the restrictions will gradually lift.

"Sorry..." Ludger said to the group.

"Don't worry so much about it, Ludger. We already told you we'll help you pay off your debt, and that's what we're going to do!" Lloyd said cheerfully.

"Lloyd's right. We got ourselves involved in this whole thing, so it's natural that we stay by your side until the end." Ludger smiles at David's words. "You can count on us with whatever support you need."

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	3. Chapter 3: It All Falls Apart

The group decided to do some jobs to help Ludger pay his debt, now with everyone getting used to their Allium Orbs.

Jude decided to ask Ludger something. "Ludger, you and Julius live together, right? Just the two of you?" Rollo meowed to get Jude's attention. "Er, I mean, you two and Rollo. So, the three of you."

"Yeah."

"Just like me and daddy!" Elle said. "When I was little, there was a cat named Tammy that was with us, too."

"That reminds me. Where do you live, Elle?" Scott's question got a weird reaction from Elle, but she spoke, a little down.

"I...don't even know. The boat I was on stopped, and there were all of these crates there marked 'To Trigleph'. I hid in one and that's where I ended up."

"So you don't know how to get back home..." David said in thought.

* * *

After making a payment of 5,000 Gald, Nova called Ludger.

"Hey, Luds! Nova here with some good news! With that payment you just made, I was able to lift the travel restriction on Duval Station! Just keep making those payments flowing, and everything will go nice and smooth. You go, Ludger!"

Nova hang up at that statement.

Elle made a comment. "She doesn't take things seriously, does she?"

"Nope."

"Anyway, let's get going. Here's to hoping no one will attack us this time." David said.

* * *

The gang was surprisingly able to reach Trigleph safely.

"Phew... Made it." Sheena said in relief.

"I'm just glad we made it back safely. There's something comforting about coming back here." Jude said.

"Did you have memories of this place?" Ramona asked Jude.

"I certainly have vivid ones. This is where we came when we first arrived at Elympios. Everything about Trigleph surprised me."

"How so?" Asked Sectonia.

"Well, for one thing... We'd been fighting on a different plane of existence when a rift opened up and we were sucked into it. The next thing I remember, I was waking up in a bed, surrounded by objects I'd never seen before. I was surprised by, well... how much was there to be surprised by."

"I think what surprises us is how happy you looked when you were telling that story."

"You're a giant, talking wasp, so you're hardly one to talk." Ramona said flatly.

* * *

After that conversation, Ludger led everyone to his apartment. Ludger was going to make them something to eat when Elle commented that she doesn't like tomatoes. Ludger made them all some soup.

David tries a spoonful. "Mmm... This is really good!"

"It's like I'm eating at a restaurant." Jude commented.

The gang was enjoying Ludger's food and he liked the positive remarks.

"By the way, Elle. Where is your father?" Presea asked.

Elle looked down at that question. "I don't know... Some scary men came to our house. I ran away by myself..." The others couldn't help but feel sympathetic for her. Elle put on a determined face. "That's why I'm going to the Land of Canaan! So I can wish for my daddy to get rescued from those guys!"

David nods at this and smiles. "A noble sentiment. Especially since you have something to protect. My home... My home was pretty much gone... Before I joined up with these guys, I had nothing to protect."

"So that's what you'd do at the Land of Canaan? You'd wish for your home to be restored?"

"Maybe... I don't know." At that point, there was a knock on the door, and it opened, revealing Bisley, and the woman accompanying him.

"Do pardon the intrusion, Ludger." Bisley addressed to the group.

"Mr. Bakur! I'm glad to see you're okay." Jude said in relief.

"I'm one of the lucky ones."

Jude sensed a man in silver hair swooped down on them, and striking Ludger.

"Ludger!" Raine yelled, attepting to heal him.

"No way..." Jude remembers the man.

"Surprised, phony?!" The man asked Jude. The man attacked Jude, but he pulled a reversal and pinned him down. "I...guess not..."

"Ivar..."

Bisley chuckled at the scene. "You're quite the amusing little fellow, aren't you, Ivar? I can use a comic genius as one of my junior agents."

"Thank you, sir." Ivar said, readjusting his glasses.

Ramona looked and saw Raine helped Ludger recover from the attack. "Anyway, what's this about?"

"You haven't been watching the news lately, I take it." Bisley said as the woman turned on the TV.

"New details have emerged about the terror attack, during which a train was hijacked and then crashed into the Oscore Plant. The collision caused a massive explosion that ripped through the facility. More than 2,000 casualties were reported, including passengers and employees alike. Damages are said to exceed 10 billion gald, and experts estimate a final cost of at least 50 billion. Authorities identified the alleged mastermind behind the attack. An employee of Spirius Corporation, one Julius Kresnik."

Ludger was shocked to hear this.

"But, that's impossible! We saw him attack Exodus!" Sectonia tried to reason with him.

"Yes, but he also attacked me at the scene of the crime." Bisley said.

The woman was next to speak. "The police believe Kresnik didn't act alone. They're investigating persons of interest."

"Take a wild guess which person is the most interesting?" Ivar showed them a badly-drawn wanted poster of Ludger.

"Oh, that is just mean..." David muttered. "Ludger has nothing to do with Exodus. We all know that."

"So the suspect's brother just happened to start his job at the station on the day of the attack. Then he vanished with the suspect. Coincidence?"

"Come on. What's it going to take for you to believe us?" Scott asked Bisley.

"Simple. Apprehend Julius. Then the facts are sure to come to light." The group was shocked at the turn of events.

"He contacted the CEO's GHS several hours ago." The woman said flatly.

"He's one of my top agents, and far too skilled to fall into police custody. Around his little brother, on the other hand... he just might let his guard down. Well, Ludger, what do you say? If you agree to catch him, I'll at least keep the police from getting in your way."

While Bisley was naming his terms, David went to Ludger's room to change his clothes. He now wears a navy blue vest with white gloves, white pants and sneakers. "And what makes you think we'll go along with you?" David asked Bisley, suspicious of his motive.

"Because I have something that might pique your group's interest."

Ludger was deep in thought about this. On one hand, he cared for Julius very deeply. But if he agrees to Bisley's offer, he might get some clues as to what's going on. Ludger ultimately decided to agree to Bisley's offer.

"A decisive lad. You've made the right choice." The others were nervous about Ludger's decision, but know he put somethought into it. "As of now, you are all under Spirius Corporation's protection."

"We have a pair of promising leads. First, your brother made contact with a researcher in Helioborg named Balan." Jude's eyes widened at that. "Second, sources allege someone in Marksburg has been asking a lot of questions about Julius."

"Helioborg and Marksburg..." David said in thought. "There's just one problem. If we don't make payments on Ludger's debt, we can't go anywhere."

As Bisley leaves, he looks to the group. "Then it seems you have your objective. I suggest you keep at it if that's what it takes to get you there. Ivar, Vera, let's go."

"Yes, sir." The two of them said as they left with him.

"Sorry..." Ludger apologized to the group.

"You mustn't blame yourself, Ludger. You're just trying to find answers to all of this. We'll help you out." Lloyd said, making Ludger feel better.

"Bisley mentioned something he has piquing our interest. I wonder what he was talking about..." Regal said in thought.

"Well, whatever he has, we're all involved in this now." Ramona concluded.

* * *

A/N: Well, things just took a turn for the tense. Anyway, the character episodes won't be available until after Chapter 5, so until then, I made a poll as to which Tales of Symphonia character should be paired with Lloyd in his episodes. You can even make suggestions in the reviews as to what you want everyone's character episodes to be about. See you guys next chapter!

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	4. Chapter 4: The Monster in the Alleyway

The group decided to do more jobs to help Ludger pay his debt. Something seemed to be on Jude's mind, though.

"I never imagined that'd be how I'd run into Ivar again." Jude said out loud.

"How do you even know that guy?" Scott asked. "And why does he drop down on people like that?"

"Sorry about that..." Jude said sheepishly.

Ludger chuckled at this.

"I don't see how you can laugh at this, Ludger. He pinned you to the ground like it was nothing." Sectonia's comment seemed to have embarassed Ludger.

"Ivar's a skilled warrior. As Maxwell's handmaid, he had to be." Jude told the group.

"Maxwell's...handmaid? Sounds complicated." David commented.

"It shouldn't have been, but it was. Even though we both wanted the same thing." The two decided to leave Jude to his thoughts at that. It seemed that he had lasting memories of Ivar.

After leaving Ludger's apartment, they ran into Miss Kitty Catt, who lost 100 cats as she was moving to Trigleph, scattering throughout the world. They told her they can help, since they have Rollo, who might be able to track and find them.

* * *

One of the jobs included defaeting a Scorpactus, a scorpion-like creature that has it's body like a cactus.

"So... That's the creature, huh?" David said.

"Yep. No doubt about it." Sheena comfirmed. "I think those of us who fight hand-to-hand should sit this one out."

"Wise choice. I'll handle this." Ramona says as she gets her hammer from her bag.

"You go, Ramona!" Zelos cheered.

The Scorpactus roars at Ramona as she tightens her hammer.

{Cue Song: A Formidable Foe Stands in the Way- Tales of Vesperia}

The creatures charges at Ramona, as she uses her hammer to deflect its attacks.

"You think you can beat me with those attacks? Even Roxy can hit harder than you." Ramona said, taunting the beast.

"It's true." Scott said, remembering his encounter with Roxy.

Ludger however, was amazed at Ramona's moves and how well she was handling her hammer.

"Lightning Wave!" Ramona's hammer is coating in lightning as she strikes the enemy. "Dragon Pillar!" Ramona sends the enemy upaward with an upward strike when her hammer glowed blue. The two continued to battle until Ramona dealt the final blow.

{End Song}

"Phew... Piece of cake."

"Wow! That was amazing, Ramona!" Elle said as she cheered.

"That was an elite monster, stronger than the regular monster, and you took it out like it was nothing!" Jude couldn't believe what he's seen.

"That just proves Ramona's strength. With the proper elemental ores, those Alliym Orbs can be really helpful." Sectonia said in a praise.

"Thanks. I'm willing to do anything to help Ludger pay his debt." She said with a smile.

* * *

The reward money for defeating the Scorpactus was enough to make the next payment. Since Ramona put the most effort into the payment, Ludger let her have the call.

"Well, well! Looks like I can lift another one of those pesky travel restrictions! But only one! So... Marksburg or Helioborg, what's it gonna be?"

Ramona wasn't sure what to do. They had things to do in both towns, but she knows that Ludger would try to find leads on Julius. "Let's go with Marksburg."

"Roger that! Ah, Marksburg... The slender thread that ties Elympios to Rieze Maxia. I've never been there myself. You guys gotta tell me what it's like! Send me a postcard or somethin, will ya?"

"We'll...do what we can."

"By the way, just a teensy bit more and I might be able to lift the other restriction, too. Toodles!" Nova hung up at that statement, and Ramona gave the GHS back to Ludger.

"Well, looks like we're heading to Marksburg."

Ludger was happy that he's look for Julius, but wished Ramona would ask him first.

* * *

Ludger, Jude and Ramona, along with Colette, Zelos and Presea, headed off to Marksburg. To say the place was bustling would be an understatement. They saw a girl at the docks and they decided to talk to her. The girl blushed seeing the group and waved her arms.

"Ah! N-nothing to see here! Move along!" the girl said in embarassment.

"What the heck are you doing, Leia?" Jude asked walking in.

"Jude?!" Leia was astonished to see him. They heard a cat meowing and saw it between the crates.

"Were you talking to that kitty over there?" Presea asked in interest.

"Not exactly." Leia reasoned. "I need to catch it for a special assignment."

"I thought you were a newspaper reporter, Leia. What gives?" Jude asked, dumbfounded.

"I told you, it's a special assignment!"

Colette walked over to the crates, but tripped into them, causing them to be pushed back a bit, much to the group's shock. "Oh no... I did it again... I thought I've gotten over it." Nonetheless, the cat walked out toward the group, causing Leia to grab it.

"Now I gotcha, Julius!"

"Wait... That's Julius?" Zelos asked.

"Yep. That's his name. Julius Catstantine III. I've been asking all over for this cat."

"So, we ended up on a wild goose chase. The info we got from Vera was actually Leia asking about the cat." Presea analyzed.

"Don't be so glum about it. This cat belongs to our biggest advertiser."

"So you were chasing after this cat to keep your sponsorship? I can dig that." Zelos said, listening to Leia's story.

"Oh, where are my manners? There are my friends: Presea Combatir, Zelos Wilder, Colette Brunel, Ramona Flowers, and Ludger Kresnik." Each of those mentioned waved as Jude introduced them.

"I'm Elle and this is Rollo." Elle said in introduction.

"I'm Leia Rolando. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Leia said with a bow.

"So, Leia, are you a cat catcher?"

"Huh?! No way! I'm a newspaper reporter! Think of me as a truth catcher. It's an honorable job!" Leia said, crossing her arms.

"Speaking of which, have you heard about the train hijacking?" Ramona asked.

"That right there's the story of the decade. Like I heard, they put out a warrant for that Spirius bigwig... Julius Kresnik, I think?" Leia then realized something. "Wait... Julius Kresnik?!" She said looking at Ludger before turned to Jude. "Did you step into trouble again?" Jude nods, causing Leia to sight in defeat. "Honestly, Jude... What am I going to do with you?"

Jude tries to reason with Leia. "But Ludger is-" Leia cuts him off, however.

"I know, I know... He's a friend of yours." Leia then became her energetic self again. "Let's head for Duval! I have an informant there. She's super-duper in the know, so I'll introduce you guys."

"Now, we're somewhere! Thanks, my sweet Leia." Zelos said lovingly before Ramona stopped him.

"Zelos... Don't make me bring out the hammer." Ramona said in a dark tone. Zelos stepped back at that.

* * *

After that scene, the group spot Ivar talking to the cat that Leia was looking for, however when the group call him, he dropped the sledgehammer he was holding, causing the cat to run away, though Ivar tries to act cool about it before giving the sledgehammer to Ludger. Ramona decided to give Ludger tips on how to use it before engaging him in a practice battle. Ludger was able to keep up with Ramona and defeat her.

"Impressive." Ramona said, getting up from their battle. "I think you'll put that hammer to good use."

"Yeah, it's impressive, but I'm warning you two: Don't go swinging those things around town!" Ivar told them, causing the two to smirk. "Some people have no consideration, I swear..." He says as he walks away.

"So Ivar's working here in Elympios." Leia wondered. "Oh, and don't worry about the cat. We have more important things to worry about, don't we? Now, off to Duval!"

At the station, Leia begins talking to herself out loud.

"Exclusive Expose! The Terrible Untold Truth Behind Terrorist Train Tragedy! Investigative reporter Leia Rolando unravels the shocking mystery!"

"What are you writing, Leia?" Colette asked.

"Just jotting down some notes for an article."

"Wow, you really are like a reporter!"

"Hey, there's no 'like' about it!"

Jude decides to point something out. "But those aren't articles, they're just dramatic headlines. You can't just write a story to match a predetermined conclusion."

"Hey, professional journalists don't accept unsolicited advice from amatuers, mister."

"So, as a professional, are you hitting your deadlines? You can't just copy off my homework the morning before class like you used to."

"Zip it, Jude! Why do you hate the free press so much?!"

"What does any of this have to do with the free press? I'm talking about professional responsibility here!"

Zelos comments. "Those two are like a married couple."

"Married?!" Jude and Leia say at the same time.

Leia laughed sheeplishly. "Now what would make you think that?" She triwls her staff. "Seriously though! Do we really look like that?" Leia ended up hiting Zelos a few times, leavinh him writhing in pain.

"Wow... Leia's strong." Colette said, commenting her handling with the staff.

"I-I'm sorry! It wasn't on purpose!"

Ramona smiled at this scene. "I guess in Leia's case. The staff is mighter than the pen."

Zelos was writhing in pain after Leia's assault. "Sweet Martel, why me...?"

"I think you need to work on your approach."

* * *

Upon arriving in Duval Station, and with Zelos recovered thanks to Jude, the group run into a green-haired woman.

The woman had her hands on her hips when she saw Leia. "I figured you were a no-show!"

"Sorry. I'm late." Said Leia with her head on her hat.

"Is this your informant?" Presea asked.

"Yep. Everyone, say hi to Jolyne." Leia turned to Jolyne. "Anyway, what's the scoop?"

"The train hijacking, right? Maybe I know something, maybe I don't." Jolyne said.

"What if Ludger, Jude and Elle tell you what they saw on the train?" Ramona suggested.

As if on cue, they tell Jolyne what happened.

"So that's the real story..." Jolyne thought out loud. Jolyne then told the group. "Word on the street is that Braht, the government around here, been funneling something to Exodus."

"What could they be sending? Weapons?" Presea asked.

"Nope. Spirit fossils and boosters."

Jude was shocked to hear this.

"Not only that, but people say that there's a demon prowling the streets. He looks just like a regular guy on the outside, but I hear he's hiding some monstrous power. He uses it to stalk his prey. Word is even some of Braht's elites have fallen victim. I just wrote it off as an urban legend, but maybe it's related to the train hijacking after all." The group were worried at this news. "Oh, by the way, Leia. Do you still have 'it'?"

"Huh?" Leia takes out a blue key. "You mean this?"

"Yes. That's the one." Jolyne told the group.

"What is it?" Colette asked.

"It's one of the keys to something called the Universal Core." Leia told the group.

"Universal Core? This sounds important!" Zelos said.

"The Universal Core is an artifact that has been sealed away long, long ago. The only way to undo the seal is with seven keys, each scattered onto different worlds. However, the Universal Core contains tremendous power. If anyone with malicious purposes intends to reach the Core, it will only spell disaster." Jolyne told the group. "Leia, I'm trusting you to keep it safe."

"I'll try. But it's still not resonating. Maybe it's still looking for its proper wielder." Leia said, looking at it.

"Maybe..." Jolyne said. "Anyway, I'm leaving the matters of Duval to you all."

* * *

The group were tense with the information they got on the demon rumors and the Universal Core. They reached a certain part of the alleyways

"So, this is the demon's stomping grounds?" Leia asked, looking around.

"I hope not..." Said Elle, a little nervous.

"It's okay to be scared, Elle." Presea said.

"I'm not scared! Besides, it might help us get to Canaan."

"That and the Universal Core aren't the only things I'm curious about." Leia said.

"What reason does Exodus have for gathering materials to make spyrites?" Jude asked.

A man walks up to them. "Did someone say spyrites? If you folks have got the gald to spend, then I've got the goods."

"So... You're the guy peddling spirit fossils?" Ramona asked the man.

"You bet, young lady. Only lesser spirit class ones, though."

Jude asked the man. "Speaking of that, have you heard about people gathering spirit fossils recently?"

"You mean Exodus, right?"

Another man stuck a gun to Jude's back. "Don't move, Dr. Mathias. We're taking you into custody, unless you try something foolish."

"In broad daylight? There are so many things wrong with this picture." Zelos said.

"Doesn't matter."

Just then a group of people surround the group.

"These men... They're Braht agents." Presea said in observation. She then looked to Rollo. "I'm sorry about this." Presea stepped on Rollo's tail, causing him to screech, distracting the men long enough for Jude to elbow the man holding him hostage, but shots were fired, causing Elle to scream as a light flashed on the group.

* * *

When the light faded, the group were back in the alleyway as if the events never happened.

"Looks like Sectonia and the others weren't making this up, after all." Zelos said, looking around. "Now I kind of feel bad for not believing them."

The man from before walked up to them. "Hey, what's the matter, buddies? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jude noticed the gun wielder walk to him again, but this time, Jude has him pinned.

"I get why you and Exodus hate me so much, but if you can't trust us..." Jude said, pushing the pinned man back to the group. "...then at least trust in the spyrites! That's all I ask of you! We're so close to making them work!"

The man, however, waved his arm forward, causing the scene to repeat itself. "Curse that Jolyne. She must've ratted us out."

The man that Jude pushed back spoke. "Show no mercy. They're probably all Rieze Maxians."

An old man's voice was heard. "No mercy? Very well." A knife appeared in front of the attackers, then two more behind them in a perfect triangle formation that renders them immobilized. The group realized he's using spirit artes. "A close one, this."

"Rowen!" Jude said happily. The group wondered how he knew him. "He's an old friend. We went on a journey together."

"Rowen's super smart. He knows everything." Leia told them.

"So he knows where the Land of Canaan is?" Elle asked.

"Or even details on the Universal Core?" Ramona asked.

"The Land of Canaan and Universal Core, you say?" Rowen asked the group.

"The Land of Canaan is a magical place that grants wishes!" Elle said.

"And the Universal Core is an artifact that has the power to rewrite entire worlds!" Colette said.

One of the attackers smirked. "I've got something for that Canaan place and Universal Core to grant. Death to all Rieze Maxia scum! Every last one of them! Anyone who looks at you arte-wielding monsters and thinks you're people like us is crazy!"

"Quite right." Rowen said as he starts burning them alive, causing Ludger to cover Elle's eyes.

"S-stop! What do you think you're doing?!" Coleete asked Rowen.

"Need you ask. Elize, Gaius, Lady Driselle... I must avenge their deaths. I must atone for dispelling the schism." Rowen said solemnly.

"Schism?"

Jude explains to Colette. "Rieze Maxia and Elympios used to be two separate worlds. The schism was a sort of barrier."

"Yes, and we never imagined that the unification would lead to this." Rowen looked to the group, particularly, Ludger and Elle. "Unfortunately, this means those two must die as well." Everyone get to their battle stances at that.

"That's not Rowen!"

"Truly, every last Elympion must be sent to their doom." Rowen said as his skin turned black and eyes turned purple, much like Julius.

"Be careful, everyone! This may not be Rowen, but he has very powerful spirit artes!"

"Got it! Ludger, let's use our hammers to knock him down while he's casting!" Ramona said, linking her Allium Orb to Ludger's.

"Okay." Ludger replied.

Zelos stepped in. "In that case, I'll fight magic with magic! Lighning!" Zelos sent a lightning bolt on Rowen.

"Energize... First Aid!" Leia used the same spell on anyone that Rowen damages in his attacks.

"Splash!" Rowen as a curtain of water falls on Ramona.

"Ramona! Are you alright?" Colette asked in concern.

"I'm fine. It's just as Jude said. He's tough." Ramona concluded. Zelos links his Allium Orb with Leia's.

"Oh, no you don't! I don't care if you're a powerful spirit arte user! No one lays a finger on Ramona!" Zelos knew that if Scott found out about Ramona dying, he'll kill him himself. Zelos decides to kick it up a notch. "Crimson fury, burn! Eruption!" At this a burst of lava sprouted from under Rowen, severely weakening him. As Rowen charges another spell, Ramona got the jump on him.

"Not this time!" Ramona swings her hammer and knocks Rowen down. "Now, Ludger!"

"Got it!" Ludger says as they prepare a linked arte.

"Link Pillar!" Ludger and Ramona stand side-by-side and smash the ground in front of them, creating a large, spiraling pillar of energy that engulfs Rowen.

"Vengeance...must be mine..." mutters Rowen as he collapses.

"It can't be... That can't be Rowen..." Leia utters in shock.

"Yeah..." Jude says as Ludger transforms again and uses his spear to stab Rowen, causing him to disappear into the dark gear from before. The gear breaks, causing the scene to shatter.

* * *

The group return to their own dimension, only behind the attackers.

"People don't just vanish into thin air!" One of the guys says, shocked.

"They must be hiding around here somewhere, so find them!" Another one says.

The first one saw the group behind them. "What did you monsters do?!"

"It's more of that spirit arte trickery!"

"You really are monsters, aren't you?!"

Just when they're going to fight again, an authoritative voice spoke up. "That's enough." At that, a man in a black suit and Rowen, this time in a blue suit, walked up to them.

"And just who are you?" The man in black took out a long katana blade and used it to knock the guns out of the attackers' hands, before pointing it at one of their throats.

"You're going to tell me something. Why is Exodus so intent on gathering spyrite materials?"

"Imagine if they unleashed an out-of-control spyrite into the world. Everyone would see the danger in it. Public support will vanish in a flash." Jude gasped at that.

"Indeed they would. The plan is a cunning one." The man sheathes his sword.

"Hold on a second. You're not gonna kill us?"

"We're not the monsters you think we are." The attackers go around the man and escape. "Nothing changes overnight."

Rowen spoke up at this. "It would appear that hatred of Rieze Maxia runs deep within the veins of this city.

Elle spoke up. "Maybe you can go to the Land of Canaan or the Universal Core and wish the hate away."

"Beg pardon?"

"The Land of Canaan is a magical place that grants wishes for people, and the Universal Core has the power to rewrite entire worlds."

Rowen chuckles at this. "Quite the locale, that. Alas...the power to alter men's hearts in the blink of an eye would be frightening indeed."

"We could easily wish away that which makes us human." The man in black spoke.

Jude decides to reassure the group, who were antsy with Rowen's arrival. "It's okay. These two are the real deal."

"Rowen, Gaius... Thank you." Leia said to them.

"Erston." Gaius said, leaving the group confused. "At the moment, I'm just a man about town, much like any other. Please, call me Erston."

Rowen spoke up. "His Highness is traveling incognito to get a sense of public opinion in Elympios."

"Not a good one, from where we were standing." Zelos commented.

Jude walked up to him. "Can you really do that? I mean, you are the King of Rieze Maxia."

"Regardless, it's a pleasure to meet you, Erston." said Ramona.

"My pleasure." Gaius replied.

"I just thought of something." Colette said. "Do you think the demon of the alleyways was actually Mr. Gaius- I mean, Erston?"

"Maybe, but Rowen here made quite the impression." Ramona said.

"Did I?" Rowen asked.

"Well, you see..."

Jude and the others explain to Gaius and Rowen what happened.

Gaius was taking it all in pretty well. "Interesting. It would seem you've got yourselves wrapped up in some sort of paranormal phenomena. Your thoughts, Rowen?"

"Something's afoot." Rowen commented.

"Based on?"

"A hunch."

"Good enough for me. Now get to the bottom of it."

"As you wish." Rowen bows to him, then turns to the group. "Would you all be so kind as to allow me to accompany you henceforth?"

"It would be our pleasure." Presea told him.

"I'm Rowen Illbert. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintances." He said with a smile.

Gaius turns to Jude. "Jude."

"I know." Jude told Gaius. "I can't let Exodus get me down. I'll perfect the spyrite tech and prove them wrong." Gaius smiles and nods at that, knowing that's the ideal that Jude fought him for a year ago, and leaves. "Guys. Let's get the Helioborg restriction lifted so we can pay Balan a visit. We conducted spyrite research together there."

"You got it, Jude! Though, the trip to Marksburg was a bust. We saw no signs of Julius, and now we have not only Exodus, but Braht at our necks." Zelos commented.

"It wasn't a total loss, Zelos. We made some new allies and we some insight on the Universal Core. We know at least one of the keys is in this world." Ramona told Zelos.

"Yeah, and Leia has it, though she said that the key's proper wielder hasn't been found yet. But you're right, Ramona. We need to focus on the positive side of things. Right now, let's just focus on making the next payment so we can get to Helioborg." Zelos said with determination.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	5. Chapter 5: Spyrite Goes Haywire

After the events of Duval, the group try to put the events behind them. After the group that was left behind introuce themselves to Leia and Rowen, Elle decides to strike a conversation with Rowen.

"So, you're friends with His Highness?" Elle asked.

"Indeed I am. I serve at King Gaius' side as his prime minister." Rowen answered.

"What's that?"

"He's like the king's regent." Sectonia answered.

"Yep! That makes him the number two guy in all of Rieze Maxia!" Leia said.

"The king's regent..." Elle thought. "But in fairy tales, the regent's always the villain."

"Hey, you're right! They're always secretly trying to steal the kingdom or mess with the king."

Rowen decides to play along with the little debacle. "How could a mere child see through my ambitions?" This left the three of them shocked, but Leia and Sectonia subsided quickly, knowing he isn't serious. Leia, because she knows Rowen, and Sectonia, because she has a royal background herself. "It's true. As you've suspected, I derive great pleasure from toppling kings. I remove their pawns one by one, as my loyal knights advance from the sides to flank them."

Elle, being a child, took it seriously. "We have to warn His Highness!"

"Of course, I'm talking about chess."

"What? You regents really are mean!"

"Rowen is pretty much always like this." Leia commented.

"Might as well get used to it." Sectonia adds, but looks down, as it reminded her of Taranza.

"You should take pride in it, Sectonia, as the queen is the most powerful piece on the board." Rowen says, trying soothing words for her.

"What exactly does that have to do with me?"

Leia chimes in on Rowen's support. "It means that you have great potential inside you. You just haven't awakened to it yet."

"Hmm... You know? You're right. Thanks, you two. That helped me feel much better."

Rowen bows at this. "Any time, my fair lady."

* * *

After paying off more of Ludger's debt, he gets another call from Nova.

"Hey! Since you've kept up with your debt payments, you've been given permission to travel to the Helioborg Research Station! You're the talk of the office! Not many people manage to keep up with their payments like that."

"Wow, that's high praise." Elle comments.

"It sure is! I knew I can count on Julius' little brother." Nova said cutely. "Oh, and his friends, too. I can't possibly forget them." Nova hung up at that.

* * *

Ludger and the group head to Helioborg, where they met a young man in a lab coat.

"Stop right there! Authorized personnel only!" The man tells the group.

"What's going on here?" Jude asked the man.

"Jude! I-I didn't realize it was you! Well, you see..."

A man in a black jacket with his haired combed back walked up. "Damn it. Someone really did a number on the security system. No way I can fix this by my-"

Jude remembers the man. "It's Alvin!"

"Well, if it isn't the honor student. Great timing. You even brought Rowen and Leia, huh?"

Alvin then explained the situation to the group.

"Exodus has hijacked the facility's security system?"

The man in the lab coat spoke up. "Yeah, which trapped a bunch of Rieze Maxian goodwill ambassadors inside."

"Ugh... This again?" David says in disgust, shaking his head.

"Again?"

Sectonia looked to the man. "Let's just say we've run into Exodus a lot lately, all of which to strain ties with Rieze Maxia."

Alvin spoke up. "Balan was showing them around, so he's there, too."

Lloyd spoke up now. "Balan? That's Jude's partner in spyrite research, right? We have to go save him!"

"You'll lend us a hand?"

Jude turned to Alvin. "Yes. We have some business with Balan."

Alvin looked to the entire group. "You guys sure about this? You know this is all more of Exodus' handiwork. I used to count myself among their members. Still want to trust me?"

Scott told him. "Don't worry. We trust you."

"Heh. You really are Jude's friends, aren't you?"

"What about you? Aren't you one of Jude's friends?" Sheena asks him.

"Tough to say..."

Jude decides to answer for him. "Yes he is, and he knows it."

"I don't know. He's seems sketchy to me." Elle comments.

"Kid's got a good head on her shoulders." Alvin said.

"Let's break this down." Jude said, breaking the tension. "Where are Balan and the tour group being held captive?"

The man in the lab coat answers. "Up on the Development Wing."

"And security is handled from where?" Genis asks.

"Top floor on the Research Wing."

"Then let's split into groups. Ludger, Jude, Lloyd, Raine, Sheena and Regal will head to the Development Wing. Leia, Rowen, Sectonia and I will take the contol room. The rest of you will scatter around and fight off any Exodus members you come across." David said, in which the group nod.

"Keep the hostages in one piece." Leia told Jude's group as the team scatters.

Alvin looks to the clouds. "The weather's getting nasty. Let's get this done ASAP."

* * *

Along the way, they ran into a lot of Exodus members, even some with machine guns. Alvin complains about being the only good guy that can shoot back. That makes Ludger and the others wish that David came along. That's when Ivar came in and lent Ludger twin pistols to practice on him. After a training session, Ivar was holding his arm.

"I guess you don't have questions. You're just lucky it was me. Anyone else would be dead by now." Ludger scratches his head while team take into account how confident he is.

"You okay there, Ivar?" Jude asks in concern.

"Hmph... Better than some phony who keeps sticking his nose into everyone's business." Ivar limps away at that.

"Mr. Handmaid is as charming as ever." Alvin comments.

* * *

After a while of traversing Helioborg, the group finds a mechanical walker coming towards them, but a dark blast from a girl and a living plushie stopped it.

"Whew... That's the last of them." Says the girl. She walks to the group, revealing that she wears a school uniform.

"Elize!" Says Jude, recognizing her.

"Jude?!"

"Little buddy's here, too!" Says the plushie.

Alvin spoke up. "Wait... So those goodwill ambassadors were actually..."

"Yeah. My classmates and I were picked to represent Rieze Maxia."

Jude decides to do the introductions. "Everyone, meet Elize and Teepo."

Regal was intrigued at this. "So that talking plushie is Teepo? Fanscinating."

Lloyd added to this. "I know Colette would like one."

Ludger smiled. "You're actually really cute, you know that?"

Elize smiled and blushed. "Oh no. I'm a mess right now."

Elle gave Ludger a look, which caused him to smile nervouly. "Ludger is one smooth talker."

"So, Jude... Are these friends of yours?"

The group nods, with Teepo coming at them. "Hey there! How ya doing?!"

Raine was fascinated at this. "For something inanimate to come alive. It must take some powerful magic!"

Elize was smiling from Raine's comment. "I'm glad you like him."

Alvin decides to speak up. "Elize, what happened to your friends from school?"

Teepo spoke for her. "We got attacked real sudden-like!"

"Good thing I brought Teepo along today." Elize said in relief.

"Elize was so brave. She got all her classmates into a room that was safe."

"What about Balan?" Sheena asked.

Elize was nervous. "He got all the bad guys to chase after him so the rest of us could run and hide."

Teepo spoke. "I betcha he's still on top of the Development Wing.

"Yeah. So I came down here to call for help."

"Can you take us there?" Regal asked.

"Of course!"

A lightning bolt flashed and Elle flinched.

"What's wrong, Elle? Scared of thunder?"

"No! As if!" Elle tries to deny it, but another bolt flashed, causing her to scream and a light flashed on the group.

* * *

When the light faded, they were back where they were standing.

"Did you guys feel that?" Sheena asked.

"Yes. Exactly as Genis and the others told us." Lloyd said.

"Now, if what they told us is true, we'll make our way back if Ludger strikes something with a dark aura." Raine speculated.

"It...surprises me how calm you are about this, Professor."

"Come on, Lloyd. You know we've been through worse." Sheena said.

* * *

After making their way through a hallway, they found some sort of giant electric orb. Sheena seems to recognize it.

"Is that...Volt?!" Sheena asked.

"What's Volt doing here?" Raine asked.

"Volt is a spyrite in this world, one that couldn't be controlled..." Elize told the group.

"So we had to destroy it. I can't believe they recreated it!" Alvin said angrily.

Volt started to shoot some lightning bolts, the group managed to dodge them, but Rollo was hit and knocked out.

"Rollo!" Elle said in shock. This caused Ludger to attack Volt in anger.

"Volt's out of control." Jude said.

"Rollo's hurt..."

"We have to stop it!" Raine told the group.

"Alvin! Regal! You're our lightning rods!" Elize said.

"You've got it." Alvin says cheerfully, but stops when he found out what she meant. "Wai-wai-wai-wait... What?!"

"Sheena, can't you do something about this?" Teepo asked her.

"I would, but I already formed a pact with Volt in my world." Sheena said worryly. "Wait... In my world, Volt's opposing element is Water, so maybe..." Sheena had an idea. "I know just what to do, but it will take some time!"

"Alright! We'll hold him off until then!" Raine said.

However, the group finds it hard to do so with all of the lightning attacks that Volt keeps using. After a while, Sheena was finally ready.

"Okay, it's ready! Fair warning, Elize and Elle might want to cover their eyes." Sheena said.

"I've seen the Undine of this world. You don't have to worry about me." Elize said.

"Well put. Here goes!" Sheena brings out a blue card in front of her. "I call upon the Maiden of the Mist." The card starts to glow. "I summon thee! Come, Undine!" At this, a magic circle appeared and a mermaid-like creature came out.

Jude couldn't help but look. "Whoa... She's beautiful..." He says in awe. Ludger blushed and nodded at that.

"Sheena can summon spirits, too?!" Teepo said in amazement.

"Yep. It's sort of what I do back in my world." Sheena told the group.

"Your reason for my summoning, Sheena?" Undine asked in a soothing voice.

"Knock some hits on this world's Volt." Sheena commanded.

"As you wish." Undine shot some geysers at Volt, severly weakening him.

Volt then began to say something. "Error... Error... Error... Soul... Contamiation... Spreading..."

"Souls spreading contamination? This sounds serious."

"Control...failed! Error!"

"That'll be all for now, Undine." Shenna told her. "Thank you for your help." Undine bows to Sheena as she returned to the ring Sheena wears. Ludger transforms again and stabs Volt with his spear. After bringing out the gear, the scene shatters and the group are back in their normal dimension.

* * *

After Raine and Elize heal Rollo, and Elle reveals that she's scared of thunderstorms, Sheena told herself not to summon her Volt when Elle's around. After a while, the group made their way to the roof.

"No one's here." Lloyd said as the coast was clear.

"All clear, Balan. Come on out." Alvin called out.

"Impressive, Alfread. How'd you know where I was?" says a man, revealing himself to be Balan.

"Your hiding spots haven't changed since we were kids."

After Balan came down, the group explained to Balan what they saw.

"We never even considered recreating Volt, much less actually tried to pull it off." Balan told the group. "Honestly, we're having trouble controlling spyrites at all. We'd be insane to try tackling a Great Spirit."

"Then... What was the Volt that we fought?" Raine asked the group.

"Are spyrites really that dangerous?" Sheena asked Jude.

"Well, gaining total control over lesser spirits is possible in theory. But it doesn't really work."

"We still have a lot to learn about them." Balan told the group.

"Ah, that's right. What can you tell us about Julius? Do you know where he is?" Regal asked Balan.

"Not much... He really loves tomatoes?"

"Balan..." Alvin gave Balan a stern look.

"Sorry. Look, I haven't seen the guy in six months. I was shocked as anyone when I heard about the train hijacking."

"Any leads as to where he might've gone?" Raine asked him.

"You think he's gone to Canaan, maybe?" Elle asked.

Balan thought this out. "Canaan, huh? I think he mentioned the place, actually, but I don't remember the details or anything."

A woman's voice echoes, causing the group to look around. "It is a sacred land, where souls go to be purified and reincarnated." The group looked up to see the figure floating. "Why hello, everyone."

"Who is that?" Sheena asks in awe.

"That's the Spirit Muzet." Elize answered.

"That's a Spirit? Wow... She's not like the one I have encountered."

"She's Milla's big sis!" Teepo told the group. Muzet descends on the group.

"So, what's she doing here?"

"Milla's...vanished." Muzet says in disdain.

"Seriously?" Jude asked in shock.

"Something was amiss with the soul-purification process. Or so she said. But I lost contact with her after she used my power to exit the spirit realm."

"So, she's here in the human realm?"

"That's what I'm hoping. I'm guessing you haven't seen her." Jude nodded sadly. "Surely, she would've sought you out if she did. I hope she's all right. I must find her."

Muzet began to ascend again as the rest of the group came in.

"That was Muzet, wasn't it? What happened?" Leia asked.

"And Miss Elize is here, too." Rowen said reassuringly.

"It would seem we're all back together." Elize said happily. Elize walked over to Leia and Rowen to catch up on what happened. Meanwhile, the group confides to Jude.

"Milla's gone missing... But how?" Jude mutters to himself.

It was at this moment that Ludger received a call.

"Vera from Spirius Corporation here. A witness has spotted former director Kresnik. He's at Aladhi."

"Aladhi Seahaven. That's a Rieze Maxia port."

"Other pursuit agents are on their way to the scene. You must hurry."

The call was disconnected.

"Well, we still have some bills to pay, so I suggest we get right to it." David told the group.

"At least let us go with you!" Elize told the group.

"This isn't a field trip we're going on, princess. Shouldn't you stay in school?" Alvin asked Elize.

"If Muzet's appearance is an indication of anything, there's obviously something going on here." Sheena said, trying to reason with Alvin. "We need all the help we can get."

Alvin shrugs in defeat as Elize smiles at Sheena's support. "Count me in, too. Well, you know, when I'm not swamped with work."

"This group just keeps getting bigger and bigger." Sectonia says, giggling to herself.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	6. Chapter 6: Spirius Corporation

After the events of Heliord, David and Elize decide to have a chat.

"Looks like you've had quite the makeover there, Elize." Alvin said, commenting her new outfit.

"Oh, Driselle bought me these clothes for my Elympios trip." Elize said, modest as usual.

"And she and her friends at school all got matching ribbons." Teepo commented.

"Look at you being all social." Alvin comments.

"What about you? For a merchant, you look kind of shifty." Elize said.

"My partner's the nice-guy type, so I get to be the bad cop. What can I say? The role fits."

"Look at you being all social!" Teepo said to Alvin.

"I see Teepo is with you again." Jude said.

"Yeah... She locked me away for a while there..."

Elize was then holding Teepo. "My friends and I promised we'd show each other our plush dolls on this trip."

"She wants everyone to see my cuteness!"

"Not sure if I'd put it like that..." David said worryly.

Elize tried to find the right words. "Because... Teepo's adorable, isn't he?"

"Isn't he?" Teepo asked, waiting for David's answer.

"Y-yeah. Especially those...horns of his." David said nervous.

"Uh oh..." Jude muttered with his eyes widened. He knows where this is going.

"They're not horns, they're ears!" Elize corrected David.

"Renowned for my softness, yet he talks about horns?!" Teepo said offended.

"I said the exact same thing once." Jude said scratching his head.

Alvin chuckles at this. "You two really are birds of a feather."

"Sorry..." David says in his constant embarassment.

* * *

While the group helps Ludger pay off his debt, they helped Jude deal with a shady man who brought a Great Spirit fossil from this world's Celsius, and helped Leia take the first step in knowing what it means to be a true reporter. Ludger then spotted Sectonia and David.

Sectonia Episode 1: In the Eyes of the People

"Oh. Hello, Ludger." Sectonia said with a bow. "I was just thinking about something."

"Something to do with your past, I'd bet." Ludger responded.

Sectonia looked down. "Yes. I used to be a kind and just ruler of Floralia. However, when the Dimension Mirror appeared, I couldn't stop gawking about my beauty. Eventually, it took hold of me, turned me into this, and made me go on a bid of conquest like some tyrant." Sectonia held one of her hands to her head, as if it was aching in pain. "I caused so much trouble, even to the ones closest to me. By now, they all probably consider me to be dead, and I have no means of redeeming myself for my actions."

"Then take back what you've lost."

"What?"

Elle spoke up. "Ludger's right. If you can't change what happened, then you may as well start over."

"Despite all of that, you're a pure radiant soul that just wants to break free. To get the recognition you're looking for, you need to get people to look up to you." David smiled at this. "And we're here to help you achieve that! Not just me and Ludger either. Lloyd, Colette, Ramona, Jude, Rowen, everyone!"

Sectonia looked up. "Y-you're right. I need to accept the fact that I'm not alone. Everyone has their own personal struggles, and only by helping each other out when we can will we succeed in resolving them." Sectonia smiles to the group. "Thank you all. I really needed this talk."

"Anything for a friend, right?"

"You... you actually consider me a friend?"

"Of course I do. Heck, I wouldn't even be here on this journey if it weren't for you."

Sectonia smiles and nods, then looks to Ludger. "Ludger, if you need help with anything, just let me know."

Ludger nods at this, happy that Sectonia acknowledges him as a friend.

Character Episode End

* * *

After paying off another portion of Ludger's debt, Nova calls Ludger again. This time, he lets Sectonia take the call.

"Nova here with the latest and greatest! You are now free to travel as far as the Aladhi Seahaven! You guys keep making those payments, and we'll keep unlocking seahavens. Go forth, hearty travelers, and conquer the sea!"

Elle spoke up at this. "Oh! I've never been to sea before."

David gave a flat look. "Seriously? You told us you got to Trigleph on a boat."

Nova, as energetic as ever, continued the conversation. "Nonetheless, you've got to check it out! The sea is awesome! It's so big! And large! And grand!" Nova hung up at that, then Sectonia gave the GHS back to Ludger.

"At least, we're able to get to Aladhi Seahaven. Let's catch up to Julius." Sectonia said.

"Okay." Ludger responded.

* * *

The group first went to Marksburg where they crossed to the Rieze port, then took a boat to Aladhi Seahaven, where Raine was uncomrtable in the boat. Ludger asked her if there's anything wrong, but Raine tells him that everything is alright. However, Elle is skeptical to Raine's behavior, causing Raine to sigh in defeat and tell Ludger that she'll give the details later. When the group reaches Aladhi, they ran into a familiar informant, one that told the group about the Universal Core in the first place.

"Hey! You're all okay!" Jolyne said.

"It's Jolyne!" Colette said, recognizing her.

"It's good to see you guys again. I just feel horrible about what happened. I don't suppose I could bribe my way into your good graces?"

"What exactly are they?" Lloyd asked.

"Winged boots. Just a little something something to lighten your load and make you love me again."

"What are you talking about?" Leia asked, causing Jolyne to chuckle.

"A star reporter like you ought to be able to figure it out. By the way, an agent from Spirius is staying at the inn here. Toodles!" Jolyne said as she leaves.

"Maybe she should be a reporter."

"An agent from Spirius... Could he be talking about Julius?" Scott asked the group.

"Probably. Vera did say that he was spotted here, but there's really only one way to find out."

* * *

When the group got to the inn, they saw a woman in front of an injured man laying on the sofa.

"What do you want?" The woman asked. The man was groaning in pain.

"Where does it hurt? I'm a doctor." Jude said.

"And I can use my healing artes if it's alright." Raine added, but Ludger got a call on his GHS from Vera.

"We've confirmed your arrival at Aladhi Seahaven. Recover the data from the pursuit agent and return to company HQ."

"Sorry about that. Here's the data." says the woman, handed it to Ludger.

"Those people..." David said in disbelief.

"I know, but recovering the data is your top priority. Bring it to HQ immediately." Vera ended the call at that.

"Just what's so special about this data?" Scott asked.

The injured man spoke. "It's a copy of all the fractured dimension data that the former director Kresnik had collected and analyzed."

"Fractured dimension? What's that?"

"Whatever the case, they had a run-in with Julius." Ramona said.

The woman spoke. "Correct. We had him outnumbered ten to one and yet he still decimated us."

The man spoke next. "But at least we got the data off him. Get it back to HQ. It'll really help us improve our ability to detect Waymarkers."

"You guys going on ahead. Rowen and I will help these people." Elize told the group.

"Raine and I will help, too. They need all the help they can get." Zelos said.

(Bonus Scene: Sectonia)

"And I as well." Sectonia said.

"Sectonia?" David asked.

"David, to redeem myself in the eyes of the people, I must provide them with help when they need it most. Besides, if Julius finds out that the Spirius agents managed to get the data off of him, he'll be sure to come back. And when that happens, someone has to protect this place."

Alvin smirked at this. "Well, well. Look at the former queen, getting all determined."

Ludger looked down at this. He knows that Julius would never be so reckless, but at the same time, knows that Julius is hiding something about Spirius.

"I understand. Be careful." David said, acknowledging her stance.

(End Bonus Scene)

"I'll help, too." Colette offered.

"I guess it's true. Colette really is an angel." Scott commented as the rest of the group make their way to Spirius HQ.

* * *

When they reached the lobby, Vera walked up to them.

"We've been expecting you, Mr. Kresnik." Vera said. "Please deliver the item in question to the CEO himself."

"Whoa... This place is huge!" David said, looking around.

"Who are these people?" Vera asked about David and the others.

"They're my friends." Ludger said.

"I believe only Mr. Kresnik was invited."

"We're a package deal!" Elle said.

"I'm Ludger's friend and advisor." Jude introduced himself.

"And we're the acting guardians of these minors." Alvin said, referring to Leia, Elle, Genis, and Presea.

"I'm acting guardian number two!" Leia said.

Genis sighed in defeat and went along with it. "Three!"

"Four." Presea said, deadpanned.

"And I'm... Er..." Elle then picked up Rollo. "Acting guardian of this kitty!"

Vera took in the situation well, though. "One moment, please." Vera walked away, causing Alvin to talk to Leia, Genis, and Presea.

"Acting guardians two through four, huh?"

"Look who's talking!" Leia said.

"Yeah, Alvin. I may biologically still be a child, but that's just it!" Genis said, confronting him. Vera then returned.

"All of you may enter." Vera told them. "Mr. Bakur is most impressed by the loyalty you engender in others, Mr. Kresnik."

* * *

When the group got to the CEO's office, Bisley was looking at the window before turning to them.

"Why, Ludger. I've been waiting for you." Bisley told him. Ludger then handed Bisley the data. "Thank you. Any leads on your brother's whereabouts?" Ludger shook his head no. "Well, as it turns out, I have news for you of both varieties: good and bad. Which one first?"

Ludger thought about this. "Let's start with the good news."

"I would like to recruit you as an agent in our corporation." Ludger was stunned at this. "Don't act so surprised; it makes perfect sense. I've been keeping an eye on you this whole time. You never back down from difficult situations. More importantly, you have the strength to face them."

"I'm willing to bet you've done more than just keep an eye on him." Genis said.

"I thinking you've been testing him." Regal added.

Bisley justified it. "You can't get the true measure of a man by observing from a distance."

Ramona brought something up. "And the bad news?"

"Mr. Kresnik's going on the police's most-wanted list." Vera told them, making Ludger shocked.

"Wait... This doesn't have anything to do with the train hijacking incident, does it?" Scott asked.

"Ludger's going to be arrested just for that?! You can't be serious!" David said in defense.

Bisley told the group. "I'm afraid so. Your life's about to get a lot tougher. However, there is a silver lining. If you become one of my agents, I'll get the police off your back, even if I have to get pushy."

"You're speaking as though he doesn't even have a choice! This is blackmail!"

"I failed to mention that an agent's salary is considerable. You'll be killing two birds with one stone. You can avoid arrest and pay off that massive loan almost overnight-provided you show me results, of course."

"What results are we talking about?"

"No fractured dimensions."

"Fractured dimensions...? Oh yeah! Those agents in Aladhi Seahaven mentioned something about that earlier!" Sheena said.

"Surely you've noticed them."

"Worlds like ours, but not?" Ramona asked. Bisley nods and walks to one of the flowers in his office.

"Think of this flower as our prime dimension, a world where history flows in a way familiar to us. But it's not the only blossom. There are offshoots."

"When one of these appears, it disperses soul energy from the prime dimension...our dimension, in other words." Vera explains.

"Disperses? That can't be good." Scott muttered.

"What happens if we don't do anything about it?" Lloyd asks.

Bisley plucks out a flower. "Ultimately? Souls will vanish from the prime dimension." Bisley then crushes the flower. "Of course, this means humans will die out as well."

"H-hold on a minute." David said.

"This all sounds pretty far-fetched." Ramona added.

"Elympios going dry. The failure of spyrite technology." Bisley began. "What if I were to tell you those effects were caused by the loss of soul energy from the prime dimension?"

"No way... It can't be true." David said.

"Oh, but it is. Spirius has been working to save our world by eliminating its counterparts in the fractured dimensions."

"Eliminate entire worlds? That's ludicrous! How could you do something like that?" Scott said.

"That is a question for our friend Ludger here. His chromatus transformation has the power we need to infiltrate and destroy these parasitic realities."

"The power to destroy a world? That's...insane."

"Hold on a second, Bisley." David said. "You said before that you have something that might pique our interest. What, pray tell, would that be?"

Bisley took out a white key. "It just so happens to be this."

"A...key?"

"Not just any key. One of the keys to the Universal Core. As far as I can tell, you have one in your possession already." Leia then took out hers. "The keys are said to have scattered into different worlds. Yet up until a year ago, Rieze Maxia and Elympios used to be two seperate worlds. Quite a coincidence that a key would end up in both."

"So, what's that got to do with us?"

"Simple. Assist Ludger in his task, and the key is yours. No questions asked." David was deep in thought about this. Bisley then put the key back in his pocket. "Ludger, for the sake of this world, the true world, and this entire universe, you must help us." Bisley then held his hand out.

Ludger was reluctant, but considering everything stacked against him, he didn't have a choice. "Alright. I'll do it." Ludger then shook his hand.

"Don't let me down." Vera then put a pin on Ludger. "You're officially a DODA agent of Spirius."

"One last thing. What's causing these fractured dimensions?" Presea asked.

Vera responds to this. "It's not a what. It's a who."

Bisley told the group. "A Great Spirit of Canaan. Chronos." This left the group shocked.

"Wait... Chronos? As in the God of Time?!" David asked.

"Yes. As the name suggests, he has the power to control time. But there is nothing to fear. We have in our possession the power needed to oppose him." Bisley puts a hand on Ludger's shoulder. "Come to the underground training area, and I will show you how to wield it."

"Wait! What about-"

"Don't worry. The information has already been relayed to your comrades. If your group is going to be working with us, it would be best to keep them informed." Bisley says as he leaves.

(Bonus Scene: Leia)

"I have to admit, being an agent for the Spirius Corporation is kind of a big deal." Leia said, walking up to Ludger. "But, are you sure about this?"

Ludger responded. "To be honest, not really..."

"I thought so... But if the CEO says you can handle it, that's a big thumbs-up! I mean, my editor will barely let me take down a classified ad. This could be your big chance to make it big." Leia groans to herself. "What reporter uses 'big' twice in one sentence?!" Leia then smiles at Ludger, as if assuring that everything will be alright.

(Bonus Scene End)

* * *

After the talk, the group strike a conversation about Bisley.

"Bisley Bakur sure lives up to his reputation." Alvin said.

"He certainly makes an impression." David said. "Kind of like..."

Ludger finishes for him. "A boss of a sinister organization."

"I think so too! He's like the villain of Beach Brigade: Sunscreen Rangers." Elle points out, leaving Ludger confused. "Well, he's like this evil genius who makes fish-paste products from dead fish, and uses them to rule the seafood industry. But the Sunscreen Rangers will fight him to the death to defend the beach, so that they have dead fish to eat!"

"Wait... They're fighting to save...dead fish...from the seafood industry?" Scott asked, confused.

"It was a classic Elympion action series. Balan collected all the toys." Alvin said.

"I used to watch it with my daddy!" Elle said.

"And Bisley...resembles that." Scott says, even more confused than before.

"Well, regardless, he's Ludger's boss now." Ramona said. "Let's just make sure we're the ones using him and not the other way around."

"Agreed. We can't accomplish much without him." Genis says.

David was deep in thought. "But just in case, we need to be careful. I don't think Bisley was lying, but I'm pretty sure he wasn't telling us everything either."

* * *

The group make it down to the underground training facility where they meet Bisley.

"Steel yourself, agent. I wish we can ease into this, but time is of the essence. You'll have to train the hard way. Actual combat." Four electric dog-like creatures appear. The group tries to rush over, but David holds them back. "Don't interfere." However, Ludger manages to transform and dispatch them easily. "That's enough for now. Still no match for Julius, though."

"So that's a chromatus." David said, amazed.

"Where'd Ludger learn that trick?" Alvin asked.

"It's a family trait. He's one of Kresnik's descendants." Bisley told the group. "See his watch? It's a Kresnik heirloom, passed down for generations. It's the key to the transformation. Though it would seem Julius has been using yours all this time."

"That's not Ludger's. That's my daddy's." Elle mutters.

"We're talking about Kresnik the Genesis Sage, right? The one who wielded the Lance of Will?" Jude asked.

"The Sage Kresnik? Yes, I seem to recall that name from Rieze Maxian legend." Bisley told the group.

"So, the tale is different here in Elympios?" Sheena asked.

"If Kresnik wasn't a sage, what was he?" Scott asked.

Bisley answered. "A wretched plaything for the spirits. They granted- No, they cursed the Kresnik line with the chromatus. But Kresnik's curse is humanity's weapon. And you, Ludger, will master it." Bisley then walks away. "You'll be contacted when we detect a new fractured dimension. Until then, rest up."

At that moment, Ludger gets a call from Nova.

"Look, Ludger, I really hate to bring this up, but...you've been neglecting your loan payments lately. Nobody likes a financial deadbeat." The call ends there.

"So much for resting up. Well, it's back to business as usual." David tells the group as they leave.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	7. Chapter 7: Destroy the FD (part 1)

After leaving Spirius HQ, the group try to help Alvin secure a contract by acting as passersby, however, they heard a commotion going on with Alvin's business partner, which prompts a battle with Ivar, causing the whole ruse fall apart. Ludger even decided to help Elize find a Bunnykins as a gift for Elle. While stopping in Hamil, Ludger runs into David and Sectonia again.

* * *

David Episode 1- Finding the Perfect Link

"Ah, Ludger! Perfect timing!" David said. "I never see them in my home or Elympios, but Pokémon are very plentiful here in Rieze Maxia."

"It might be because the mana in Rieze Maxia is very diverse, causing them to be more situated to its atmosphere." Sectonia points out. "Maybe you'll even find your Perfect Link in this world."

"Perfect Link?" Ludger asked.

"I've read about them before. Links are connections between humans and Pokémon." David told Ludger. "Perfect Links are special because depending on the person, they can only be formed with certain kinds."

"I know. I happened to get clobbered by one." Sectonia commented.

Elle gave Sectonia a flat look. "That doesn't sound like something to be proud of."

"I was in a dark place when the Dimension Mirror took hold of me. That moment made me think about Perfect Links."

David then motioned for three Pokémon to come towards the group. "It's okay. They're friends." A Snorunt, Formantis, and Combee, all female, came out and went towards the group.

"Are these...your Perfect Links?"

"Not quite. I'm still conserving my options."

Elle asked in amazement of them. "So, you narrowed it down to three?"

David nods at this. "Yep! I've researched their evolved forms and they all have loads of potential."

"Why are they all female, though?"

David was trying to find a way to put it without sounding like Zelos. "I guess you can say that I work better with female Pokémon. I'm a guy who believes in chivalry, so I'm very protective of females."

"I see."

"However, I fear that when I choose one, I'll end up breaking the other two's hearts. I don't want to resort to favoritism."

Ludger responded to this. "Just go with what's best for you."

"Really? That's what I should do?"

Elle smiled at this. "Yeah! You can form Links with multiple Pokémon, right? And they're all still in their first stage, so you should spend some time with them, and you'll form a Perfect Link with who you find the most compatible."

Ludger is amazed at Elle's knowledge on the subject.

"I see." David said, taking in the info.

Sectonia adds to this. "Besides, these kinds of things don't happen right away. You just need to be patient and wait for it to come naturally."

David nods to the group. "Thank you everyone. I have a really good feeling about this now."

"Glad we can help." Elle said with a smile. "Though, what would everyone else's Perfect Links be?"

"I'm not entirely sure. But I do know one thing." David said with a smile. "A new world of possibilities has opened up for us."

Character Episode End

* * *

After paying off another portion of Ludger's debt, he gives David the GHS as Vera calls.

"Vera from Spirius Corporation here. We've detected a new fractured dimension. As a dimensional agent, Mr. Kresnik has been assigned the task of eliminating it. Anyone who wishes to assist him can do so. This is your first mission, so please make sure that you're fully prepared, then come to the Spirius building." Vera hangs up, and David gives the GHS back to Ludger.

"You think we'll find Julius there? Maybe we'll even run into Chronos." David wondered.

"Probably." Ludger responds.

* * *

When the group gets to Spirius, they find Vera and Nova arguing about something.

"I told you, that's a company secret." Vera tells Nova.

"But my lips are sealed!" Nova tries to reassure her. "You must know what happened to Julius, right?"

Vera looked over to see Ludger in the group just in the nick of time. "Mr. Kresnik...and associates."

Nova looked to see them. "Hey, guys!"

"Hi, Nova." David said.

"Word around the watercooler is that a certain someone just got hired as an agent! Congratulations! Like big bro, like little bro, right? I know how much you wanted the job."

"Thanks." Ludger tells Nova.

"That reminds me, what bring you here, Nova?" Sectonia asked.

"Just gossiping with my twin sis." Nova said with a wink.

"Now that you mention it, you two do kind of look alike."

"Nova, we've got work to do." Vera told Nova.

Nova crossed her arms at that. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I should probably get back to bean counting. Oh, almost forgot! Let's all get together to celebrate your new job whenever you're free." Nova leaves the group at that.

"I still can't believe he told us about all of this fractured dimension stuff." Scott said.

"Well, knowing Ludger, he wants us to come along." Sheena said.

"You guys will really help me?" Ludger asked.

"This isn't just Elympios' problem." Rowen told Ludger. "An old man's wisdom won't be wasted in these circumstances, rest assured."

"No way I'm sitting this out." Leia said. "It's the scoop of a lifetime!"

"You're coming along, too. Right, Elle?" Colette asked. Elle nods at this.

"I guess I'll tag along, too." Alvin said.

"Poor little buddy. He hates being left behind." Teepo said.

"Got that right, spud. I'm over the loner act."

"And I'll be coming, too, of course." Jude said.

"Don't worry. It's already been established that you're all willing to assist Mr. Kresnik in this operation, however..." Vera says before Rowen finishes.

"Everything must be kept in the strictest confidence, correct?" Rowen asks.

"I'm glad we have an understanding. Now, allow me to commence the briefing."

"Cool! Agent talk!" Elle said in amazement.

"The object of each DODA operation is to infiltrate a fractured dimension and destrot its divergence catalyst. All fractured dimensions form around a catalyst. It could be an object, or perhaps an entity."

David was intrigued. "I see. How do we find it?"

"It's typically the object or entity that differs the most from its original nature in the prime dimension. You'll need to be cautious, particularly when the divergence catalyst attaches itself to a person." Vera took out her GHS and pressed some buttons. "I've transmitted the coordinates of the target rift to your GHS. Use it to enter the fractured dimension."

* * *

After making the necessary preparations, the group enter the fractured dimension into a familiar place.

"I guess this explains this funny feeling we've all been having." Alvin said.

David then looked around. "How did we end up in Trigleph?"

"It can be assumed that this is the rift." Sectonia answered.

"But...is this really a whole different world?" Scott asked.

"It sure doesn't look all that different to me." Ramona said.

The group was shocked when Ludger's GHS rang.

"Wait... How is Ludger getting reception here?" Scott asked.

Ramona decides to retort. "You've seen me travel a Subspace Highway in your mind, and you're wondering how Ludger's getting reception?"

"What? I didn't think communication between worlds would be normal."

Ludger answered to hear Vera's voice. "We've comfirmed your entry into the fractured dimension. Commence your search for the divergence catalyst.

Ludger asked Vera what was on Scott's mind. "The GHS still works here?"

"You can thank your chromatus for that. It maintains a link to the prime dimension."

"We just need to look for whatever seems most out of place in this dimension, right?" Zelos asks.

"Correct. The catalyst should reveal itself when anyone with a chromatus approaches."

"And if we destroy it, the world will disappear." Scott concludes.

"Exactly, but there's a catch. Only the wielder of a chromatus can destroy the catalyst."

"Are you serious?"

Ramona spectulates. "Which means the only one who can find and destroy these catalysts...is Ludger."

"Well, that kind of takes the fun out of it." David said in disappointment.

"One last thing. So long as the divergence catalyst exists, you cannot return to the prime dimension." Vera hung up at this.

"Why did she wait until the last minute to tell us this?"

"So much for goofing off on the job." Zelos comments.

The station intercom started to go off. "The train to Oscore will be departing from Platform One shortly. Repeat: the train to Oscore will be departing from Platform One shortly."

Sectonia looked at the train schedule. "The Oscore train's still running?"

Scott looked over. "Hey... Maybe in this dimension, the train hijacking never took place."

"We can't just go about on assumption. We need answers." David said. "Let's split into groups."

"Jude and I will take afew people and ask around town." Leia proposed.

"Ludger, you head to Oscore." Jude said, in which Ludger nodded.

"Be careful, David." Sectonia said worryly.

"Ah... You too, Sectonia." David says as the group splits up, leaving Ludger with Elle, Rollo, Alvin, Elize, Teepo, Rowen, David, Sheena, Presea, and Raine.

(Bonus Scene: David)

"I was hoping that we'd be able to find Perfect Links for everybody in the fractured dimensions, since it would mean more options." David said before he looked down. "But...after knowing that the entire dimension will be destroyed once we defeat the catalyst, the plan has already grinded to a halt."

"You'll just have to make do with what we find in the prime dimension." Ludger rsponded.

"I guess you're right. No use moping about it now." David said with a smile. "Speaking of which, when we get back, you have GOT to show me how to get that ringtone!"

"You really liked it?"

"Of course. There's a reason why I liked it, but I can't really find out what that reason is. Eh, I'll worry about it later. Let's go find that catalyst."

Ludger nods, ready for the task.

(Bonus Scene End)

The group decided to take the train to the Oscore Plant.

* * *

When the group got to the Oscore Plant, they were fascinated by the sights, and couldn't believe it was all destroyed in the prime dimension. Alvin decided to take up a conversation with David.

"Hey, Dave." Alvin said.

"Yes?" David asked him.

"Let me ask you something. Have you heard of Furious World?"

"Furious World? Oh! You mean that tournament where people from different worlds compete?"

"The very same. I've been told of your fighting style and think you might be perfect for it."

"Really?! Competing in it would be so cool!"

"Unfortunately, the damage done in the final round of the last tournament will ensure that there won't be a new tournament for a while."

"Aw, bummer..."

"That just gives you all the more time to keep getting stronger. You, Sectonia, and your team."

"Got it. Thanks, Alvin."

* * *

"By the way, for those of new to this technology, what's a natural resource plant?" Sheena asked.

"It's a factory that puts out veggies, and stuff like that." Elize answered.

"Puts out weird vibes, too." Teepo added.

"It's pretty standard for Elympios." Alvin tells the group. "Well, except for its size. None of the others are this big."

A man then walks up to the group. "Well, if it isn't Alfred." Alvin looks over to see a man in shoulder-length hair.

"How the hell?!"

"You'd address the heir of the Svent family like that? Or has your mind strayed to a time when you were still the legitimate heir?"

"Are you telling me you're the heir?"

"I take it that you know thia man." David theorized.

"Knew him, more like it."

"This is Gilland, Alvin's uncle and the former leader of Exodus." Rowen tells the group. This left them, except for Alvin, Elize and Teepo shocked. "However, he seems to have confused Alvin with the Alvin of this world."

"Hey, Alvin. Maybe if you be nice to him, he'll let us through."

Elize looked down at that. "They don't really have that kind of relationship."

"It's tough to explain, is it?"

"Yep." Teepo commented.

"Yes, but don't forget we're in a fractured dimension. It just might work." Raine theorized.

"Right." Alvin said before walking up to Gilland. "Forgive me, Uncle. I must've forgotten my place."

"You are forgiven." Gilland tells him.

"I was hoping you'd give my friends a tour of your amazing plant."

"Why not?" Gilland said, leading the group.

(Bonus Scene: Alvin)

"Oscore's success will only serve to broaden the Svent family's influence, cousin." Gilland says, striking a conversation with Alvin. "You'd better start acting the part. Poor Leticia is quite upset over your lack of decorum."

"Mom?" Alvin asked, shocked to hear about her in this dimension.

"Indeed. She's had it with your constant gallivanting."

"She's alive..."

"Who are these people?"

"My entourage. They're quite a bunch, yeah?"

"The world is full of dubious sorts, looking to sponge off of us. You should choose your friends more carefully."

"They don't get much more dubious than yours truly..."

"Hm?"

"Um, nothing, Uncle. Thanks for the advice."

(Bonus Scene End)

Gilland brings the group to the elevator. "As you know, the Great Spirit Aska was thought to be nothing more than legend. That is, until I found, captured, and bent it to my will."

"Wait, you actually managed to do all of that?" Sheena asked. The way she had Summon Spirits bend to her will was to form a pact with them through combat to prove herself worthy of them. Some of them took some doing, though.

"Indeed. Aska's spirit power is more than sufficient to operate this facility in its entirety."

"I've never even heard of that spirit before." Elize said in amazement.

"I have." Sheena said. "In my world, he is the partner of the Summon Spirit of Light, Luna, whom I have formed a pact with."

Gilland was amused at the revealing. "Ah, so you're a summoner. Very interesting."

"That's why it feels wrong to just have them chained up like you're doing."

"I understand your sentiment, but I have no doubt spirits will become a crucial resource in Elympios. The very key to its future."

Alvin looks to Ludger. "My uncle's not the catalyst, is he?" Ludger shakes his head no. "So, uh... Do you keep Aska down in the basement here or what?"

Gilland answers Alvin's question. "There is no basement. Aska's imprisoned in the central portion of the dome."

"In that case..." Alvin hits Gilland with the back of his gun, knocking him out. "Kind of disrespectful, huh?"

"Was the really neccesary, Alvin?" Presea asked.

"If he's not the divergence catalyst, then chances are that Aska spirit is. But it's not like he was gonna sit back and let us thwack it, right?"

"I guess you have a point. Besides, we came to this dimension..."

"...to put it out of commission. Isn't that right, Ludger?" Ludger didn't know how to comment to that. Nonetheless, he had a job to do.

* * *

As the group look around the indoor greenhouse, Elize brings something up.

"I can't believe that Elympios has Great Spirits, too!" Elize said in amazement.

"In fossil or spyrite form, sure, I could see that. But a physically manifested Great Spirit? Didn't see that coming." Alvin points out.

"I would imagine that his existence here is only due to this being a fractured dimension." Raine said.

"Sheena mentioned that Aska is one of the Summon Spirits of Light." David said.

"I hope his temprament is sunny, too." Teepo commented.

"I've learned not to expect too much from the temprements of Great Spirits." Alvin said. "I've had a bad experience or two."

"Tell me about it."

"Rowen, Sheena, are there any other Great Spirits?" Elize asked.

"Well, we've encountered the four Great Spirits of earth, water, fire, and wind, as well as the Great Spirits Celsius of ice and Volt of lightning." Rowen told the group. "I've also read about Shadow, the Great Spirit of darkness, and Pluto, ruler of the underworld."

"Whoa, Rowen! I didn't know you were so knowledgable of spirits." Sheena said, as she is able to summon them all except Pluto.

"Don't forget Muzet!" Elize said.

"And then there's Maxwell, who rules over them all."

"That's what most people in this world believe." Rowen said. "However, some scholars believe there may be a Great Spirit even stronger than Maxwell."

"A Spirit for powerful than Maxwell? Is that even possible?"

"It's most likely Chronos." David speculates.

"Well, let's hope we never run into that guy, then." Alvin said.

"If we're going to reach the Land of Canaan, a confrontation with him is inevitable." Raine tells Alvin.

"Way to sour my hopes, teach..."

* * *

After more traversing, they reach a room where there was a huge light inside a pod. Some of the members had to cover their eyes.

"It's so bright!" Elle said.

"Then this must be Aska." Sheena said, feeling bad for having to destroy an alternate version of one of her compatriots. "Ludger, you know what to do."

Ludger shook his head, indicating he can't do it.

"I've got this." Alvin said, pointing his pistol.

"Me too." David said, pointing his.

The two were going to shoot their bullets, but got shot themselves and were met by Gilland.

{Cue Song: Life or Death- Tales of Xillia}

"I can't believe you'd sink this low, Alfred." said Gilland, angrily. "You'd sabotage my life's work?!" Gilland shoots again, narrowly missing the group.

"Hey, knock it off!" Alvin said, trying to reason with him.

"Such gall!" Gilland shoots again, this time hitting the mechanism keeping Aska contained. This shocks Gilland as he didn't intend that. "N-no... Aska!"

The light leaves the cage and materializes into a giant bird-like creature that screeches as it attacks the party.

"It's so powerful!" David exclaimed.

"Another fight with a Great Spirit, huh?" Alvin asked.

"Is this not what you wanted?" Raine asked.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Anyway, Aska's element is Light, so I'm better off on healing duty."

"Sheena, you know what to do, right?" Teepo asked.

"Got it! Just give me some time." Sheena told the group.

The group went on to fight Aska. They found out that he's weak to Ludger's guns and dark-elemental attacks. The group dealt significant damage thanks to Elize's Negative Gate and David's Freeze Lancer. They both Sheena enough time for the summoning.

"Here we go!" Sheena said getting a black card out. "I call upon the Envoy from the Dark Abyss. I summon thee... Come, Shadow!" A dark humanoid figure appears, and unleashes a dark fissure on Aska, knocking him out before returning to Sheena.

{End Song}

"Looks like Aska wasn't the catalyst either." Presea said.

"So...what now?" David asked.

"We could let him go." Sheena suggested. "But without Aska to power this place, the factory will shut down."

"Why should it matter? Once we destroy the catalyst, this dimension will be destroyed anyway."

Ludger was left with two options. He can either take David's suggestion and let Aska go or take Sheena's suggestion and recapture Aska for the sake of the plant. After much pondering, Ludger made his decision. "David's right. We should let him go."

"Thank you, Ludger."

"Alright, but don't blame me if people don't get fresh produce for the time this dimension stays up." Sheena tells the group.

Ludger and David shuts off the mechanisms, freeing Aska.

Aska gets up and speaks, surprising everyone. "Scion of Kresnik. The Land of Canaan. The Universal Core. Do you yet seek them? If you wish to live with us in harmony as your ancestor did so many years ago, you must hasten your journey. It has been nearly two millennia but time grows short. Origin, the Great Spirit of the Void, cannot continue purifying souls much longer."

"The Great Spirit, Origin, huh? Can't say I've heard of him before." Alvin said in thought.

"Back in my world, Origin is the King of Summon Spirits, and arguably the most powerful of them all." Sheena said.

"Ah, so I see the roles of the Spirits are similar in different worlds, I thank you for this information, dear summoner." Aska told Sheena.

"What are you all babbling about?" Gilland asks as he walks to the group. "You fools. Do you have the slightest idea what you've done?!" Gilland then continuously shoots Aska, who surprisingly is unfazed unlike with Ludger, Alvin, and David's barrage earlier. "Without Aska to power this plant, hundreds of thousands of people will starve to death! Why would you throw Elympios' future away on a whim like that?!"

"You moron! Stop!" David said before Aska flew to Gilland and killed him. "I'm sorry, Aska. I tried to stop him, but..." Aska cuts David off.

"Worry not, young one." Aska tells David. "A heart as pure as yours is very rare in the times we live in. No matter what happens, never stray from your path." With that, Aska turns into a ball of light and floats away.

The rest of the group came in, and both sides tell each other their findings. Ludger, Alvin, Jude, Leia, Sectonia, Zelos, Ramona and Raine decide to head for the wastelands near Helioborg while everyone else gives Gilland a proper burial.

* * *

When the group made it to the cliff, they couldn't find anything there.

"This is where the breach was before, right?" Alvin asked.

"Did it vanish once the schism got dispersed?" Leia asked.

"You know, maybe it was never here at all. After all, Gilland was living here in Elympios. I'm just saying."

"Yeah... You're right." Jude said in thought. "The schism is still here. The dimensional breach never opened."

"Wait... I just remembered something." Ramona said. "We found two Universal Core keys in our dimension, right?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with it?" Zelos asks her.

"Think about it. Jude and Bisley both mentioned that in our dimension, Rieze Maxia and Elympios were two separate worlds until the schism was dispelled a year ago."

"Wait... Then that means..."

Sectonia was shocked at the revelation. "Rieze Maxia and Elympios...are still divided in this dimension!"

Jude looks to the group. "That's actually a good thing. That means Maxwell is still around." A light then shone in front of the group. "Hm? What's that?" When the light fades, there was a figure with long, flowing, silver hair. "Is that the spirit with the long hair?!"

The figure opens his eyes looks around. "If the other worlds are like this, then the sacred land should remain safe."

Sectonia perked up at that. "Sacred Land? Are you speaking of the Land of Canaan...or the Universal Core?" Upon hearing Canaan, the figure shot dark spheres at Sectonia, only for Ludger to transform and take the hit before reverting and collapsing in Sectonia's hands. "Ludger!"

"The Scion of Kresnik, huh? Must you keep insisting on crossing dimensions in search of the key?"

Alvin fired a few shots at the figure. "So, what's your story?"

Ramona decided to ask the figure the question everyone has on their minds. "Are you...Chronos?"

"Correct." Chronos says, revealing that he caught all of Alvin's bullets. "I am known as the Great Spirit of Time, and the guardian of the Land of Canaan." Chronos releases Alvin's bullets, letting them fall on the ground. "I shall hurl you all in the abyss between dimensions, like I did with the new Maxwell, who sided with the humans."

"Wait a second... Muzet said that Milla disappeared." Raine speculated. "Wait... Does that mean?"

Jude looked to Chronos in anger. "He's the one..." He curled his hands into fists and got into a fighting stance. "He's the reason that Milla's vanished!"

Chronos looks to Jude. "So, you wish to defeat me and avenge your former comrade? I highly doubt you can, but I welcome you all to try."

{Cue Song: He Who Protects His Land- Tales of Xillia 2}

The group went to fight Chronos, but none were coming in hot more than Jude, who was still mad for what Chronos did to Milla. After a while, Zelos used Eruption on him.

"Sword Rain!" Sectonia deals multiple thrusts at Chronos.

"Why do you keeping insisting on helping these people, fallen queen of Floralia?" Chronos asks Sectonia. "Do you really think your benevolent acts can mask the atrocities you've committed?"

"It might take time, and people might not accept it right away...but I do know one thing..." Sectonia takes out one of her scepters. "It will happen some day." A magic circle appears under her. "O righteous will, let fall thy sword of lightning upon those who bear fault... Thunder Blade!" A sword of lightning falls on Chronos as the rest of the group appears.

"Is everyone alright?!" Scott asked.

Chronos dusted himself off. "Though a wasted effort, I admire your tenacity."

"No way... Nothing we have is hurting this guy..." Zelos mutters.

Chronos fires a blast at the group, but it was blocked by a figure Ludger knows all too well.

"Julius?!"

Believe it or not, it was actually Julius except there were marks on him just like when Ludger used the Chromatus.

"The seeker..." Chronos mutters.

Julius looks to Ludger. "The watch. Give it to me, hurry!" Ludger does so and Julius transforms even further into a black-like jumpsuit except his head and deflects the blast into a portal. "Ludger!" Julius takes his hand and goes through the portal with him.

"We're out of here!" Zelos says, grabbing Elle and going through the portal.

Everyone except David and Sectonia went through the portal. "Wait... We can't forget Rollo!" David exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I've got him!" Sectonia says as she grabs Rollo and goes through the portal with David before it closes.

"Seems luck was on your side today." Chronos mutters to himself.

* * *

A/N: Hey there. I thought it would be better to split the chapter into two parts, since it's insanely long. Also, when it comes to the non-Xillia Character Episodes, I will only be focusing on David and Sectonia's episodes unless anyone else's has a trip to a fractured dimension. I know it's a bit of a bad move, but I've got a Bonus Episode set up before the finale, so I need to emphasize that focus.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	8. Chapter 7: Destroy the FD (part 2)

Unfortunately, everyone got seperated in the portals. Ludger ended up with Jude, Leia, Elize, Teepo, Sectonia, Lloyd, Scott, Ramona, and of course, Rollo. The group looked around and took in the landscape. That's when Leia realized something.

"Wait... This is...Rieze Maxia!" Leia said.

"The breach must've opened again." Jude told her.

Scott looked around. "Is it just us? Where are the others?"

"We must've gotten seperated when we went through the portal." Lloyd deduced.

It was true. Ludger looked around, and couldn't find Julius or Elle.

"Don't worry about Elle. Zelos was with her." Ramona told Ludger. "They couldn't have landed too far away."

"It's true. Zelos can be dependable when he wants to be." Lloyd commented.

Jude looked down, concerned for Milla.

"I'm sure she's fine." Leia told him.

Jude nods at that. "There's a village called Nia Khera at the bottom of this hill. Maybe we'll find out something about the others there."

* * *

On their way to Nia Khera, Sectonia and Ramona ask something.

"Say, Jude. There's something I've been wondering." Sectonia mentioned. "Who's Milla?"

"She was our travelling companion about a year ago." Jude told her. "She was the avatar of the Great Spirit Maxwell and held a very powerful presence, even being able to summon the four Elemental Spirits. Nonetheless, she cared very deeply for both humans and spirits."

"Sounds very powerful. What happened to her?"

Leia spoke up at this. "When the schism was dispelled a year ago, she became the new Maxwell and went back to the spirit realm. But now... Thanks to Chronos..."

Ramona finished for Leia. "She got sent to the abyss between dimensions. Don't worry. We'll find a way to bring her back. I know it."

"Thanks you guys. You really know how to cheer me up."

Jude smiled at this. "Odd, since cheering people up was your specialty, if I recall."

"Sounds kind of ironic, now that I think about it."

* * *

As they approached the cliffside, they were surrounded by a swarm of monsters. Despite everyone's efforts, they just kept coming.

"There's too many of them. We'll never make it at this rate!" Scott declared.

"Chromatus! Any time now!" Leia told Ludger. He attempts it, but fails.

Sectonia notices this. "Wait... You can't transform?"

"Lousy time to get stage fright!"

A blond woman then came charging in with her sword. "Hey, snap out of it!" She cuts down the monsters one by one until she defeats the last two with her fireballs. "This place is very sacred to us, you know. Outsiders aren't welcome." The woman then walks away further ahead.

"That was the version of Milla from this dimension, wasn't it?" Elize asks.

Leia nods. "Yep. No doubt about it. Shall we push on to Nia Khera?" Jude nods.

"But we've got a problem." Teepo points out.

"Isn't Ludger our ticket home to the prime dimension?" Elize asks. "If he can't transform anymore, then we're stuck." Elize tells the group. That is a big issue, but they'll figure it out once the group reunites.

* * *

In Nia Khera, Elle was conversing with the rest of the group, suggesting they look for Ludger's group. However, all that worrying was for nothing as Ludger and the others have arrived.

"Are you guys okay?" David asked.

"Yep! Everyone's safe and sound!" Lloyd says happily.

Ludger then went to talk to Julius before his GHS rang.

Vera's voice came out. "DODA here. After analyzing the coordinate deviation of the fractured dimension, we've determined there's a high probability it contains a Waymarker. If a Waymarker is found, its retrieval will become your top priority."

Julius smiles. "We risked it all, but it seems things worked out."

"Hold on. What's a Waymarker?" Scott asked.

Vera responds to the question. "They're clues to Canaan's location, all hidden in deeply fractured dimensions. They're always fused with catalysts." That was all Vera could say before Julius closed the GHS, ending the conversation.

"Leave the rest to me." Julius told Ludger then let out his hand. "The pocketwatch."

Ludger was about to before David grabbed Ludger's hand. "Not until you tell us what's going on, Julius!"

Julius looked down. He doesn't know much about David, only that they met on the Stribog Line, the train that was hijacked, before being sent to a fractured dimension. Seeing as though he has no intention on leaving Ludger out of it now that Bisley has a Universal Core key, Julius decides to tell him. "Origin's Trial."

"Origin's...Trial?"

"I guess Bisley never told you. The Trial is basically a test to see if the people of this world are worth saving and if they can control their selfishness and impurity while striving for perfection. To pass, the world's people have to reach Canaan before one million divergence catalysts are created. If they manage to, Origin will grant them one wish of their choosing."

"High stakes. People will be willing to do anything to get that wish."

"Oh, you have no idea."

It was at that moment that Milla walked towards the group. "Would you mind taking your banter elsewhere? You humans are giving me a headache."

"S-sorry, Milla." David said meekly.

"Wait, do I know you?"

"Well, not really." David then looks to Jude, Alvin, Elize, Teepo, Leia, and Rowen. "But they seem to know someone who looks just like you."

"I see. I'd remember such a motley crew." Milla then walks past them.

"Geez... No hesitation."

Milla then looks down to Rollo and smiles. "You hungry, fat cat? I'll bet you're always hungry. Come on." Rollo took this opportunity to follow Milla.

"Seems Rollo's got the right idea. Let's follow her."

Julius nods. "Yes. It might lead to this dimension's catalyst and the Waymarker."

* * *

The group followed Rollo to a tent near the entrance of the village, where Milla made soup for Rollo, which Elle says was really good. However, Milla told her that no one in the village would eat her food for some reason. After a talk, Muzet came in, with her eyes closed.

"You've been concocting that putrid human food again, have you?" Muzet asks.

Milla looked down and apologized. "I'm sorry, Muzet. These people were hungry, so I-" Muzet fires a dark sphere at Milla.

"You know full well how much that smell bothers me!"

"Stop! What do you think you're doing?!" David asks in Milla's defense. "You can't just attack your own sister like that!"

"How did you know we are sisters? I don't recall meeting you."

"I have my sources." David then thought something. (This must be the fractured version of Muzet... She seems more brutal than in the prime dimension, even from what Jude and the others told us happened last year.) David then noticed something. (Wait... Those eyes...)

Milla got up and apologized. "Forgive me, Muzet..." Elle rushes over to defend Milla, but Ludger stops her by grabbing her arm, re-igniting his chromatus transformation. This turn of events got Sectonia thinking. Milla was surprised at the site. "What in the world?!"

"What's wrong?" Muzet asks as she glows a sort of purple.

"Muzet, what was that?" Milla askes as Muzet struck, but Ramona stopped her.

"Quit your stammering! Anyway. it's time for me to be going."

"Yes, Muzet..." The group looks on in sympathy. "You're done here, aren't you? You'd best leave before we return." Milla says as she leaves with Muzet.

"How strange... There was a purple glow when Ludger grabbed Elle. Almost as if the catalyst was reacting to Ludger." Raine thinks.

"So... Does that mean Muzet is the catalyst?" Colette asked.

Julius nods. "Yes. For a certainty."

Scott thinks about this. "If we destroy Muzet, this world...will disappear..."

"Where were those two going, by any chance?" Sheena asked.

"Most likely the altar at the top of the hill." Sectonia asked. "That's where Ludger's group ended up when we escaped from Chronos."

Leia walks up to Rowen. "Rowen, please take care of Jude. I don't want him involved in this."

Rowen nods at this. "I understand." Rowen said as the group splits up, leaving Ludger with David, Sectonia, Zelos, Ramona, Leia, and Alvin.

"Alright then. Let's head to the Hollowmont." Alvin said, leading the group.

* * *

On the way to the Hollowmont, David, Ludger, and Julius engaged in a few conversations.

"So, Ludger. I've been meaning to ask. Who's really Rollo's owner?" David asked.

"Julius." Ludger responded. He felt he trusts David enough to be honest with him.

"That's right." Julius confirms. "I found him three years ago, when he was still a newborn kitten. You remember that night, Ludger? You had just been shot down by a girl you had liked and had run away from home."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of about that." David said. "It happens to all of us at one point or another."

"Quite right. Anyway, I went out searching for Ludger, and found him crouching over Rollo in some back alley." Needless to say, Ludger was embarassed about that story. "But didn't you and that Nova girl end up being friends?" Ludger tried to shush Julius to keep him quiet.

"I guess everyone copes with rejection in different ways."

"Quite so. But chin up, Ludger. You'll find the perfect girl for you someday." Ludger smiles in assurance at that. "By the way, David. Your team is an...interesting bunch."

"You don't the half of it." David looks down at this. "However, we've only assembled a week ago. We have no means of making a mark in the universe. No team name, no means of- Well, we have Ramona's handbag. That's how we got to Elympios. But, we don't have a handle at all..."

"This is your team's first outing, right?"

"Yes."

Ludger responds to this. "You shouldn't stress yourself about it, then."

Julius smiles at this. "Ludger's right. It may take some time, but the perfect name for your team will come to you when the time is right."

David nods at this. "Got it. Thanks, Julius, Ludger. I'm not so angsty about it anymore."

"Hey, any friend of Ludger's is a friend of mine. Speaking of which, what happened to your job at the station?" Ludger went silent at that. "I see. So you entered this dimension deliberately. You're an agent of Bakur's. Or rather, of the Spirius Corporation."

Ludger nods at this. "The same job as you, Julius."

"I see... I've always strived to be a brother you could be proud of. Now that seems to have backfired spectacularly."

David came to Ludger's defense. "Ludger didn't have a choice. It was the only way the police would be off him for what happened at the train hijacking. Plus, Bisley had a Universal Core key."

"I see. An artifact like that would be dangerous in the wrong hands. Ludger, everything has a dark side. That includes the Spirius Corporation, and it includes me. You don't need to explore our dark side. In fact, you should stay out of it."

"Julius..."

"I know, I know. I shouldn't treat him like a child. But I'm his big brother. I can't help it."

"Well, you can count on me and my team to support him if anything happens."

"Thanks. It's nice to rely on someone dependable. In fact, you might be more mature than I am. And that says a lot, considering your age."

"I've been living in tough times ever since my family died. I had to learn to fend for myself. You two should relish in the fact that you still have a family."

"And those words just proved my point."

* * *

When the group got to the Hollowmont. the group saw Milla in front. who turns to them.

"I thought I told you to leave." Milla tells the group.

Suddenly Leia's GHS went off. "Oh shoot! I forgot to tell the paper I was going undercover!" Milla shot a fireball at Leia, but Sectonia blocked the shot.

"Sectonia!" David and Leia called out as David rushed to her.

"Why did you do that?!" Julius asked Milla.

"She's holding a spyrix!" Milla told the group. "It's our mission to destroy spyrix technology along with anyone who uses it!"

"Looks like she's riled up. Now what do we do?" Ramona asked.

"Let's lie our way out of this." Ludger suggested.

"Ludger, don't!" Julius whispered.

"Zelos and I are the smooth talkers. Let us handle this." Alvin said as they walk towards Milla.

"You'd lie to a friend?" David asked Alvin.

"You said it yourself, once the catalyst is destroyed, she'll disappear anyway."

Zelos starts them off. "Why don't you listen? There's something wrong with your sister. You noticed that, right?"

"With Muzet? That's preposterous!" Milla said back.

"So you mean to tell me she's always been like this?"

"Don't you dare insult my sister! After all, it's my fault she ended up this way."

"Doesn't it seem like something is controlling her, though?"

"My sister is a Great Spirit! Nothing can control her!"

"You sure about that?" Alvin asked. "Ever noticed Muzet talking to herself, as if someone else is with her? Like she's possessed?

"How'd you know that?!"

"You saw it, too, didn't you? That thing glowing in her body? There's no way you could've missed it."

"That light...what was that?"

David spoke up. "That's a divergence catalyst. It possesses people and warps reality."

"And we're here to get rid of it." Ramona concluded.

Milla thinks about this. "An object that warps reality. It's just like a spyrix."

Zelos speaks to her. "Think about it. I have a sister myself. The two of you used to be inseperable, right? Is she really the type to attack her own sister the way she did?"

"Never! Muzet was always so kind! She lost her sight trying to protect me! The sister I remember...was a different person."

"So you admit it. Good think Ludger here has the power to seek and destroy those catalysts."

"Show her, Ludger." David commanded. Ludger nods and used the chromatus.

Milla took in the sight. "Is that...the power of the spirits?" Milla looked down, thinking about this. "If this 'catalyst' is destroyed, will Muzet go back to normal?"

David hesitated at this. He is aware that when the catalyst is destroyed, the dimension will fall apart, but to get to Muzet, the group needs to earn Milla's trust. "Uh... Y-yeah! She'll be back to her old self in no time!"

"Alright. I'll help you until the catalyst is destroyed. But once you do, you will leave this place and never return. Am I making myself clear?"

David smiles at this. "As crystal."

"Good. As long as we have an understanding. My sister relies on sound and smell to get around. Eliminate those, and she'll be left vulnerable."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sectonia asked once Leia finished healing her up.

Milla nods at this. "Come. She should be at the top." Milla leaves for the top of the Hollowmont at that.

"Can you do this?" Julius asks Ludger. Zelos spoke up.

"Stop giving the kid so much grief, Julius. Sometimes you need to get your hands dirty." Zelos told him.

"Don't I know it. That's what worries me."

At this, the group leaves for the top of the Hollowmont.

* * *

When the group reach the Hollowmont, they spot Muzet.

"There she is." Sectonia says.

"Please... I've carried out my mission beyond your expectations." Muzet said, as if in a sort of prayer. "May I finally return to the spirit realm now?"

Milla looks on. "Every night, my sister mutters things like this to herself."

"Who do you think she's talking to?" Ramona asked.

"I don't know... She refuses to tell me." Milla looks to Ludger. "Listen. I'll distract her, but it won't work for long." Milla then moves closer. "Muzet."

Muzet then looked to the group. "What did I say about wandering beyond the shrine?!"

"But I was worried about you. What are you doing here, Muzet?"

"That's none of your concern!"

"Why would you say that to me? You used to tell me everything!"

"I have nothing more to say to you, Milla! Go home!"

"Tell me why..." Milla muttered as she clenched her fist. "Tell me the reason you've been acting like this!" Milla launched a fireball at Muzet which caused her to be encased in a fiery pillar. "Ludger, now!" Before Ludger can make a move, however, the flames subsided.

"Milla... You've made your sister very angry!" Muzet says as her entire body blackens, turning into a divergence catalyst.

Milla was horrified at the sight. "So, it was true... Everything the others have told me... You're a monster!"

"How dare you call me that, human!" Muzet says as she launches a dark sphere. Elle came to Milla's defense, and Ludger's blocked the blast with his chromatus. Everyone in the group went on to fight Muzet, except Milla, who was still terrified by her transformation. However, due to her strong spells, she's becoming quite tough to beat.

"Freeze Lancer!" David shoots multiple ice crystals at Muzet.

"Thunder Blade!" Sectonia drops a blade of lightning at Muzet as well. "David, now!

"Got it!"

They both called. "Lightning Tiger Blade!" Sectonia shoots lightning from above while David strikes down. Muzet fires a blast at Ramona.

"Oh no! Ramona!" However before the blast hit her, Zelos blocked it.

"I just don't like it when women get hurt." Zelos told Ramona. "Plus, Scott will kill me if something happened to you." Ramona smiles at this, glad that Zelos came to her rescue regardless. Zelos then walked to Muzet. "Normally, it would be against me to injure a lady. But since you attacked my friends, I'll make an exception." Zelos' back got red angel-like wings at that. "I'll show you what I'm made of..." A light hits Muzet, which causes a puddle of light to appear from the ground. "Take this! Divine Judgement!" Multiple lights hit from overhead, causing Muzet to pass out on the ground.

"Wha... That was amazing!" Sectonia said in excitement. "Zelos, what did you just do?"

Zelos' wings fade as he explain. "What I just did is called a Mystic Arte, a technique so powerful that it can decide the entire battle."

"Wow... Do you think David, Ramona, Scott and I will have our own someday?"

"I'm sure you will. I mean, everyone has at least one."

Milla looks to Muzet. "Please stay down. You're hurt."

Muzet can only sheath in anger. "I don't need your pity. You putrid, pathetic pitiful human!" Muzet tries to strangle Milla. Zelos and Ludger with his chromatus, sprang into action and blocked Muzet while deflect her attacks. "Don't you dare interfere!" Milla took Ludger's chromatus spear and pierced Muzet with it. "What...?"

Milla was in tears at the act. "You... you made me do this..."

However, because Milla pierced her and not Ludger, she was still alive, and she looked to Milla. "No human can harm me." The spear fell off of Muzet.

"I'm not any human. I'm your sister!" Muzet was about to strike when Ludger came in and struck Muzet, causing her to disappear as Milla realized what the group has done. The divergence catalyst breaks and a light falls into Ludger's hand as Elle runs to Milla.

"Elle, what are you doing?!" David asked when he saw her. Elle grabbed a shocked Milla just in time for the dimension to collapse.

* * *

The group were still in Nia Khera, but this time back in the prime dimension.

"Looks like we're back." Ramon said.

"So the fractured dimension is kaput?" Zelos asked.

"Should be." Sectonia answered. The group turn to Ludger's hand, contains white gears instead of black. "So, that's a Waymarker."

David looks to Elle and Milla. "Uh, guys... We've got a problem. Elle brought that dimension's Milla to this dimension."

Julius looked on. "So, it's true..."

Milla looks to the group. "Muzet... And my world... They're gone, are they?"

David looked down. "I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do."

"You know, you don't have to lie anymore."

"Huh? When did you-"

"As soon as Muzet faded, I knew what was going on. My dimension...was a fractured one, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. It was taking energy from our dimension. We didn't have a choice."

"It's not in my nature to see a troubled soul, but..." Milla then sits on the cliff face, thinking what to do now. At that moment, Ludger's GHS began to ring.

"You probably shouldn't. It's a spyrix." David said, looking at Milla. Ludger answered anyway, with Jude on the other line.

"Ludger, are you okay? I guess you guys destroyed the catalyst, right?"

"Yep." Ramona commented. "I guess you all made it back, too?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Everyone else is with me."

"Then I guess it's mission accomplished. Let's regroup." Sectonia said. Ludger hung up his GHS when he saw Milla.

David looked too. "Look, I know you don't trust us after everything that's happened, but it's better than staying here." Milla slowly nodded and went with the group as they headed back to Nia Khera.

* * *

When the group got back to Nia Khera, the others were relieved.

"Thank goodness you guys are alright." Scott told the group. "Of course, we expected as much, since we're back in the prime dimension and all." The group then saw the fractured Milla. "Uh... What's she doing here?"

"It's a long story." Ramona told her boyfriend.

Ramona told the group about what happened after they left for the Hollowmont.

"Unbelievable..." Jude muttered.

"Don't be too hard on Ludger. He had to take out Muzet. He didn't have a choice." Zelos said, trying to console him. Julius tried to take the Waymarker from Ludger, only to be met by David's gaze. Then a familiar voice came in.

"Very interesting... So that's how you made your new friend there." Rideaux said as he and Ivar show up. "What a fascinating tale."

David glared at Rideaux. "And just what do you think you're doing here, Rideaux?"

"An odd question for your new Department of Dimensional Affairs Director. Though, things would've just gone much smoother if you had just let former Director Kresnik have the Waymarker."

"I made a deal with Bisley. He'd give me the Universal Core key if I helped Ludger complete his task."

Julius smiles at David's resolve. "He's not the type to be moved by mere words, Rideaux."

Ivar looked over to Milla. "Lady Milla..."

Rideaux looked to Ivar at that. "Don't get yourself all worked up. She's not your Milla, you know."

"I... I know..."

Rideaux chuckles at this. "Welcome to the real world, kid. Like Julius is any different. He rigged poor Ludger's entrance exam, after all." Ludger heard this and looked at Julius.

It was then that David finally had enough of Rideaux's attitude. "What do you know?! Julius just wanted what's best for Ludger!" The brothers were shocked to hear David at their defense. "Sure, he can hard on Ludger at times, but when it comes down to it, he's a nice guy."

Ludger was able to make out some words from all of this. "David... You don't have to do this."

"I know... But he's the reason you had to resort to working for Spirius. I'm not going to let him look you down any longer!"

Rodeaux scowls at this. "So... You wish to fight me?" Rideaux does a spin kick on Julius, knocking him to the ground.

"Julius!"

"The employee handbook is quite clear about punishment for insubordination. If you insist on continuing this farce, I shall make an example of you myself."

The others try to help David, but Ivar gets in front of them and draws his swords. "No way! This is their fight."

The two combatants charge at each other and clash, broadsword on knife.

"Your reason for being mad at me is understandable." Rideaux said, taunting David. "I knocked Agent Kresnik with a high debt for an incident you got involved in, and now I've hurt one of your friends."

David and Rideaux clash each other a few more times, blow for blow, arte for arte. "That... And your personality reminds me of a snake, which I hate, for the record." David casts Freeze Lancer at Rideaux. "You enjoy this kind of sadistic torture, do you?"

"Sadistic? Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb."

"This isn't even your world. I can never understand why these people mean so much to you."

"Because they're my friends...and I won't let you get away with hurting them!" David managed to deal a big blow on him with his new attack. "Light Spear!" David performs a horizontal spin that leaves a spiraling trail of light from his broadsword while he jumps into the air, following through with a strong downward thrust into the ground at an angle coming at Rideaux.

"This must be...a joke." Rideaux says as he's knocked out. Rideaux manages to get back up, though. "Impressive, albeit a wasted effort. Since you already have the Waymarker, I suggest heading back to HQ."

"Fine. But only because of my deal with Bisley, not because of you."

"Whatever way you want to do it."

Ivar reluctantly points a sword at Milla. "You're coming with us. I insist."

* * *

When the group makes it back, they run into Vera.

"Mr. Bakur has been expecting you all." Vera tells the group.

"Hey!" responds Nova as she walks to the group. "Say... Have you heard anything from Julius?"

"Nova, I've told you that's classified."

"I'm off the clock. Just a question between friends."

Ludger smiles at Nova. "This is Julius we're talking about. I'm sure he's fine."

"O-of course. You're right. He's your big brother, after all. More than that! He practically raised you."

Sectonia decides to calm Nova. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright." She says as the group leave with Vera.

* * *

The group make it Bisley's office.

"Excellent work, Ludger. You've gone above and beyond the call of duty." Bisley said. Julius is in restraints with Ludger and Rideaux at his sides. "You must be proud of your talented brother." He says to Julius.

"That's enough. Don't go praising him." Julius whispered to Ludger.

"You got that right. Doing a good job meant destroying my world." Milla muttered.

Bisley looked to Milla. "They told me about you. What was your name, again?"

"Milla. The former Maxwell."

"You're serious?"

"Pretty skeptical for a destroyer of worlds."

David looked down. "It's not like we want to do this."

Bisley heard him. "The boy is right. We do it to protect the prime dimension. Also, we do it to reach the Land of Canaan."

Milla took this in. "Canaan. The throne of the Great Spirit of the Void, Origin, guarded by Chronos."

"You were serious about the Maxwell thing. I can see that now."

"It was just something I heard from my sister. You know, before these guys went and killed her."

"Then your sister was a very well-informed woman." Bisley got up and looked out the window. "Legend has it, Origin will grant the wish of the first person who comes before him to plead their case." Julius tries to get Bisley to not tell them, but Rideaux has a knife to Julius' throat. "That was the pact made eons ago between humanity and spirits. The three Primordial Spirits."

"The three were Maxwell, Chronos, and the Great Spirit of the Void...Origin."

"The pact came to be known as 'Origin's Trial'."

David was in though about this. "Origin's Trial..."

Julius spoke up. "I discussed a bit of that with you earlier."

This time, it was Raine's turn to speak. "Present yourself to the Spirit of the Void and any wish may be granted."

Genis was concerned, though. "And by that, they really mean anything?"

Bisley spoke up. "Yes. The Void gave birth to the whole of creation. Its Great Spirit, Origin rules over all of his kind. A being so powerful can surely grant anything and everything."

"Why was such a pact even made?"

"To test us. To test our strength, our will, our ambition. Or so some believe... Perhaps they just find enjoyment in watching humanity struggle and suffer."

David shook his head. "I don't believe that. They're not that sadistic."

Ramona spoke up. "Well, there was Chronos. Remember, he casted our Milla into the abyss between dimensions just for siding with humans, and even attacked us. Clearly, he has no intention on letting us, or anyone, reach Canaan."

Julius spoke up. "Not only that, but the scions of Kresnik have waged war amongst themselves for centuries, each one hoping to reach Canaan first. At times, father against son." David and the others who were on the Stribog Line heard from Vera that Ludger and Julius are half-siblings who have different mothers. It took Julius' quote to realize that Bisley is actually their father. Those from Earth thought it was Star Wars all over again.

Bisley spoke up. "And occasionally, brother against brother."

Raine told the group. "Nonetheless, we have the Waymarker, so we should be able to get to Canaan."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Miss Sage." Rideaux said to Raine.

Bisley spoke up again. "A single Waymarker won't get you to Canaan. You need five. This is only the first: Maxwell's Temporal Blade."

Vera spoke up. "The others are Long Dau's Dust, the Seafall Phantom's Eye, the Ark Sentinel's Heart, and...the final one is still a mystery."

Rideaux spoke next. "Unfortunately, all of these items have fallen through the proverbial cracks in the prime dimension."

Scott spoke up. "Which means we have to find them in the fractured ones."

"Precisely. You're a lot sharper than you look, Mr. Pilgrim."

"Even I have my moments."

"However, if a Waymarker exists in a fractured dimension, it would have to be the entity that differs the most from its original nature in this one."

Sectonia spoke up now. "So, if I'm getting this right, that means the Waymarkers will always be divergence catalysts. And bringing the lost Waymarkers back into the prime dimension is the real mission of the agents."

"As expected of the fallen queen of Floralia to be so insightful."

Bisley addressed the group. "Of course, not everyone is suited for a mission of this nature. An agent must have a very specific power to carry matter from a fractured dimension into the prime one."

"Here in Spirius, we have a title for someone with that ability." Vera told the group. "They are the Keys of Kresnik."

"Of course, it's referring to you, Ludger. That's right. You have the same power that my agents have sourced the fractured dimensions to locate."

"But what's Spirius' stake in this? What's your wish?" Lloyd asked.

"We will ask the Great Spirit Origin to nullify the existence of the fractured dimensions. Their numbers increase. We are no longer able to deal with them one by one."

It was then that Elle's stomach rumbled. "Looks like someone's hungry." Sheena said.

"I can't help it, you know!" Elle remarked back.

"I'll arrange for some refreshments." Vera said.

"How about we have Ludger whip us up something?" Colette asked. "Or better yet, Regal or Genis?"

Bisley was intrigued by this. "Are you saying the three of them are good cooks?"

Elle has her hands on her hips. "I guess they're okay. Milla, too!"

Bisley chuckles at this. "Well, someone had better feed this scrappy little thing before she passes out from hunger." Bisley then walks to Ludger and David. "Ludger... I have no doubt you will reach the Land of Canaan. And David..."

David replied to Bisley. "Don't worry. I haven't forgotten our deal. The updated terms are that you'll give me the key if my group helps Ludger find the Waymarkers."

"Sharp as a tack. That's what I like about you." Bisley walked out at that.

"Don't worry, Julius. I'll keep Ludger safe in your stead."

Julius smiles at that. "See that you do." The group leaves the office at that.

* * *

When the group got to Ludger's, he treated them to Mabo Curry.

"Even to cook, you depend on spyrix." Milla said, looking at the oven.

"So, Milla." Sheena brought up. "Is what you're saying true? About Origin being in Canaan? And that he purifies our souls and subjects them to reincarnation?"

"Like I said, that's just what my sister told me."

"I was just asking, because when we went against a fractured Volt, it said something about soul contamination."

David spoke up. "Jude here is a genius with spyrites. If he can perfect the technology, people won't need spyrix. I think our trouble with spyrites is linked to the soul-purification process. But even so, if Canaan and the Universal Core are so important that they will change the course of history, then we have no choice but to go. Milla, I know you don't trust us, but-"

"I'll go." Milla said, cutting him off. "I'll go with you until I confirm my world's fate. Not a moment more." She says as she leaves with Jude following her.

* * *

That night, the group gathered with Elle at a swing set. Since Ludger can't use his chromatus or perform his duties as a Key of Kresnik without Elle, and the group can't get the Universal Core key from Bisley until they get all the Waymarkers, the group decided to work their way to Canaan together. David is still undecisive about a team name, but Ludger assures him that he'll find a good name for the team soon.

* * *

A/N: Man, oh man! Those last two parts took so long! Thankfully, besides the Character Episodes, the other chapters are much shorter, so hopefully, I'll get this adventure done quicker.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	9. Chapter 8: Gaius' Trial

On the way to paying more of Ludger's debt, the group helped Jude resolve a fractured dimension where his father never left Elympios, where Jude was never born, before dealing with a problem when his device was used on the Celsius spirit fossil. Milla made soup for the group, but was resolved to make the best soup Elle tasted when she was rated against Elle's dad, Ludger, Genis and Regal. Leia resolved a fractured dimension where she was partners with her nemesis Agria, much to her dismay, but Leia decided to right a paper on the fractured dimensions so that the people in them will be remembered. Rowen resolved a fractured dimension, which resolves him to have a connection with Marcia. Afterwards, they hear from Raine that her fear of water comes from when she fell off a boat as a child. They also console with Scott about his relationships before meeting Ramona and Zelos about his family life. While the group was in Sharilton, David wondered something...

David Episode 2- A Warm Embrace from Cold Hands

"Ah, Ludger. What a surprise." David said. He was with Snorunt, Vespiquen and Formantis. "As you can see, Combee has evolved, as she's the only of three to reach her form naturally."

"So, any idea for a Perfect Link yet?" Elle asked.

"Not yet, but I think I'm almost there. Formantis can evolved in a specific time frame, so I just need the Dawn Stone for Snorunt." It was at that moment that Vera called. "Duty calls. You might want to get that." Ludger took out the GHS and answered.

"DODA here. We've detected a new fractured dimension. The rift is in Sharilton. I've sent the coordinates. Please head there at once." The call ends and Ludger puts away the GHS.

"How convenient. A fractured dimension might be the perfect place to look for it."

Sectonia just happens to fly by at that moment. "I think I'll come too. Those fractured dimensions are always unpredictable."

"Good call. Strength in numbers, and all that."

After Raine decides to join them for the purpose of having a healer, the four of them went through the rift and end up in Sharilton.

"Alright. We're in. Now... what could our divergence catalyst be this time?" Sectonia asked.

Ludger responds to that. "Hopefully nothing too dangerous."

"I hear that. I know we're here for the Dawn Stone, but if we don't destroy the divergence catalyst, then we're stuck here."

"This is horrible! Horrible!" says a man in the background, looking like he has passed out. David rushes over to the man.

"What's wrong, sir?"

"There was this figure...in the Sapstrath Deepwood. It looked like...some sort of jellyfish, but...it moved like a young girl."

"Do you know what it was called?"

"Name? No, sorry."

"I understand." Just then some men in armor came along. "Get this man to medical." The men comply and take the man to medical. "Did you guys hear that?"

Sectonia nodded. "I've heard about them. Partially from my archives, partially from the Dimension Mirror. Creatures from Alola studied by the Aether Foundation that pose a threat to humans and Pokemon. Ultra Beasts. The one he was describing was codenamed UB-01. Originally, it's known as Nihilego."

"Was such a creature in the prime dimension?"

"Not to my knowledge, no. Or at least it didn't come to our Elympios or Rieze Maxia."

Ludger took in all of this information and deduced a conclusion. "Then this Ultra Beast is the divergence catalyst."

David nods. "Most likely. Thankfully, we know where it is. Onwards, to the Sapstrath Deepwood!"

When the group got deep into the Sapstrath Deepwood, they came face to face with Nihilego.

"So... This is the creature?" Sectonia asked.

"Yes. It does fit the description." David said. He then looks down. "I do not feel good about this. Not at all."

Ludger senses that David doesn't want to do this to a Pokemon, but he has to remember the reason they're here. "We have no choice. It's a divergence catalyst."

"I know, but still..." Nihilego suddenly turned black, becoming a divergence catalyst, as if sensing the group's killing intent. "I guess it's too late for regrets now." The three of them got into battle stances as Nihilego charges at them. "Be careful! This thing is very dangerous!"

"You don't have to tell us twice." Sectonia says as she fires a Lightning spell.

"It's an Ultra Beast, so it's no doubt very powerful."

Sectonia charges up a powerful Light spell. "O divine spear, run my enemy through...Holy Lance!" Sectonia a spell that causes many sharp spears of light to form in a circular pattern in the air while a magical glyph is formed around Nihilego. The spears point down at an angle toward it, rapidly striking the earth in sequence to pierce it. This is followed by a small blast of light as the spears detonate. "Raine!"

Raine nods. "Understood!"

They both call their attack. "Prism Sword!" The spell itself produces seven crystalized swords that appear over the target, initially arranged like a star, before shooting into the sky, quickly dropping into the ground to deal damage to Nihilego.

"Stun Blitz!" Ludger calls as he spins in the air, shooting his guns.

"Ludger!" David calls.

They both called their attack. "Bullet Fiesta!" They both shoot their guns around them, which dealt the finishing blow to Nihilego.

David breathes heavily as the battle ends.

"David?" Sectonia asked in concern.

"I know. Don't worry about me." Elle went to grab the Dawn Stone from Nihilego before Ludger used his chromatus and stabbed it, causing the divergence catalyst to break and the group to return to the prime Sharilton. "Even though it wasn't the real one, the Ultra Beasts existing is a marvel in itself. Would've been great if it weren't for their destructive natures."

"Yes. We will have to be careful just in case we run into one here in the prime dimension."

"Anyway, time to get to work." David said as he gave the Dawn Stone Elle recovered to Snorunt, evolving her into Froslass. "What do you know? It worked!" David then saw Fomantis evolve into Lurantis. "Her too? Guess Fomantis evolves during the daytime." Vespiquen and Lurantis pushed Froslass closer to David, as if suggesting she should be his Perfect Link. "Are you two sure about this?" The two nodded as he and Froslass look at each other. "Well, I guess we're partners." Froslass chimed happily as she embraced him in a hug.

"So, what do we do about the other two?" Elle asked.

"I think I know the perfect partners for them. Not saying who yet."

"Well, I hope you let us know soon."

"I will, but first, I need to see what kind of Pokemon they'd like."

Ludger smiles at this. It seems David has a lot of work to do.

Character Episode End

* * *

After paying off another portion of the debt, Ludger gets a call that Julius escaped with the Waymarker, but also received a message from Gaius to meet in front of the Spirius Building. The group decided to see what Gaius wants.

* * *

The group reach Gaius, who seems to be drawing a crowd, and they invited him for drinks the next time they meet, which Gaius accepts by saying the first rounds are on him.

"I had a feeling that would be Gaius." Scott said. "Don't mind us. We were just showing Milla around. She wanted to learn more about Elympios."

Milla was bitter in her remark. "You people can't do anything without spyrix..."

"Needless to say, it's not a good impression."

"You have fun mingling with the locals, Gaius?" Leia asked.

"Yes. Elympions are really no different from we Rieze Maxians, once you get to know then." Gaius remarked.

"You're not paying with the taxpayers' money, are you?" Ludger asked.

"Heh. That's a very Elympion way of thinking. You really get a good sense of people when you stop to talk with them."

"Tell me about it." David says.

Gaius then looks to Milla. "Rowen brought me up to speed with what's been happening. So, you're the former Maxwell."

Milla retorts back. "And you're some sort of big shot, is that it?"

"I suggest you watch your tounge." Zelos said to Milla. "He is the king of Rieze Maxia, after all."

"So what? I'm the Lord of Spirits. Beat that."

"Former lord of spirits." David points out.

"What's that supposed to mean? My prime self is the Lord of Spirits, isn't she?"

"Yes, but last time I've checked, you're not this dimension's Milla."

Gaius chuckles to himself. "Whichever the case, I am truly fascinated. So these fractured dimensions undoubtedly do exist. But, I digress... Ludger, David... I need to know if you're truly worthy of carrying the fate of the world, and the entire universe, on your shoulders."

"More than worthy. Of course, you wouldn't just take our word for it, would you?"

"No, I would not. Though, I am willing to see how you handle such a responsibility."

"How exactly do you want them to prove it?" Leia asks Gaius.

"Bring me to a fractured dimension...so I might see their actions for myself."

It was at that moment that Ludger's GHS rang.

"Well, speak of the devil." David commented. Ludger picked up and sure enough, it was Vera.

"Vera here. We've detected a new fractured dimension. The rift is in Kanbalar. Please depart for it immediately."

"Knew it. Guess I'll come along too."

"As will I." Milla said. "I want to watch Ludger end a world."

"Milla, no need to be so harsh." Genis said. "Well, I guess I'll come, too."

"Here, here." Scott added.

"What the heck? It's not like I have anything better to do." Zelos said.

"Ludger and the others have actually done a pretty good job out there." Elle commented.

"I hope you're right." Gaius said.

(Bonus Scene: Leia)

Leia walks up to Gaius. "So!" Leia says, twirling her pen. "You probably don't know, but I'm a reporter now. Mind if I whip up a human-interest piece on you?"

"That would completely blow my cover." Gaius tells Leia.

"Oh, no problem, I won't run it until after you finish your work."

"Finishing it could take years."

"No worries. I can wait."

"In that case, do whatever you deem fit."

(Bonus scene transition to Leia and David)

Leia then turns to David. "And David, you mind if I write a report on your travels?"

David was uneasy about it. "I don't know. My group hasn't exactly gone anywhere else yet. Besides, how are you planning on traveling to different worlds?"

"I'm sure I can find a way somehow. It's my duty as a reporter to show the truth to the people."

Lurantis appears and walks up to Leia, bringing an arm to her shoulder.

"Well, well. Looks like Lurantis has taken a liking to you already. I think you'll be alright as long as you have her."

"Awesome! Thanks, you guys! This'll be the story of a lifetime!"

(Bonus Scene End)

Leia began thinking. "But hold on. If you wanted to talk to Ludger, why didn't you just call him on his GHS? I can give you his number if you don't have it."

Gaius took out his own GHS. "No thanks. Rowen was kind enough to program this, but..."

"Let me guess... Technology's not exactly your thing?"

Gaius didn't bother commenting on it and put his GHS back. "It's time to show me around one of those fractured dimensions." The group look to Leia with smirks.

"Best story ever!" Leia said excitedly as she begins writing.

* * *

The group make the necessary preparations and head for the fractured dimension. Once there, they strike a conversion with Gaius.

"So, Gaius." Scott starts. "You've manage to adjust yourself to Elympios alright?" Gaius went silent and Scott realizes his mistake. "Er... I mean Erston."

Gaius nods at this. "Yes. Posing as the scion of a wealthy family from a remote region of the country. They've taken to calling me 'the prodigal son' down at the docks."

Genis was surprised at that. "You've developed a new alias with a background and everything for yourself? That's amazing!"

Milla was irritated at this. "The world... No, the universe is in crisis, and you're playing make believe? Maybe you should take this a little more seriously."

Gaius looks to David and Froslass. "Do you two agree with that assessment?"

Froslass shakes her head no, and David adds to it. "Maybe it's because the universe is in crisis that he needs to do this."

"Indeed. Could a ruler who can't empathize with the lives of the citizenry be trusted in a time of crisis? His ignorance could lead his county to disaster."

"Sounds like something we should give Sectonia pointers on."

Leia spoke up at that. "A universe in crisis means people in crisis... So, the more you understand people, the better you can serve them." Lurantis nods at that statement.

Gaius however, chuckles at it. "So you understand."

"As a journalist, I represent the common man!"

"His Highness really is a great man!" Gaius falls silent again.

"Psst... Elle, you're not supposed to call him that." Genis whispers.

"Oh right, sorry. His Prodigal Highness really is a great man!" Gaius chuckles to himself at Elle's correction.

Scott was confused about it. "That works, I guess...?"

* * *

After a while of battling monsters, the group reach Kanabalar.

"So this is a fractured dimension." Gaius says. Ludger's GHS rings, and Vera tells them that there's a Waymarker in that dimension.

"A Waymarker already?" Zelos asks.

"Which means we should get searching for the catalyst, the thing that sticks out the most from the prime dimension." Lurantis says, speaking to the group for the first time. "Right, Leia?" Leia nods at this, her reporter instincts kicking in.

David looks to Gaius. "You live here, right? Notice anything unusual?"

Gaius speaks. "It's as if there's a pall in the air."

Leia and Lurantis get pumped up as Leia speaks. "Well, the first step in reporting is to ask around!"

Lurantis, however, being a Grass-type, can't hold her shivering.

"It's so c-c-cold." Lurantis said shivering.

"I know! It's freezing! Why does it have to be so cold here?" Milla complains.

"What are you talking about? David and I are taking it just fine." Froslass said.

"That's because you're an Ice-type and David's a cryomancer."

Gaius has a suggestion. "Perhaps you can warm yourself by conserving the energy you use flapping your tongue and use it to move your body instead."

"Must you always say such tedious things in such a tedious way?"

"Then your tedious grumbling makes us two of a kind."

"You really are a delight. I guess you don't have many friends, huh?"

"Friends?" Gaius thought. "Indeed I do not."

Leia was defensive about it. "That's not true! Weren't the Chimeriad your friends?"

"It's...been a while since I've heard that name."

"Who are the Chimeriad?" David asked Leia.

"Wingul, Agria, Jiao, Presa..." Leia starts. "They were Gaius' bodyguards, and they were all super-powerful warriors."

"So... What happened to them?" Scott asked.

"Ah, yeah... About that."

Gaius stepped in to save Leia time to explain. "What happened was that...they're all dead."

Lurantis looks down at that. "Oh no..."

Leia spoke up. "It was during the war when they opened the schism. We were involved, too. That was when I got the Universal Core key."

Gaius spoke up to reassure Leia. "There's no need for you to feel responsible. Wingul, Jiao, Presa, and Agria gave their own lives so that I can move forward with mine. The responsibility for their sacrifices rests solely with me, and I will not dishonor them by compromising my goals."

"Spoken like a true man." David said, smiling.

* * *

The group got in front of the castle gates and made short work of the guards. When they got to the throne room, they saw a man in black with light skin and black hair.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this..." The man muttered. "This is wrong... Why do you vex me so?!" The man then looked to the group. "Huh? Who are you people?"

Leia recognized the man. "Is that...Wingul?!"

"Heh. More would-be assassins vying for my head. Rest assured. No guards will come to my rescue. I'm a lonely king who deserves to die. But first, I will make you rue the moment you dared to set foot in my throne room!" At that moment, Wingul's hair turns white, and he unsheathes a katana.

"H-hold on a second. We just want to know what's going on here." David said as Gaius stepped in front.

"Agreed." Gaius said. "This world is but one outcome. Perhaps this is the bitter fruit borne from a mistake of my own making." Gaius steps forward to speak to Wingul in Auj Oule tongue. Froslass and Lurantis translate what the two are saying to each other to the group. "Peace, Li Ying."

Wingul speaks. "You dare to assume such an impudent tone?! You must have a death wish! Haven't you the slightest idea who I am?!"

"I would pose the same question to you, Li Ying."

Wingul powers down, speaking normally again. "Erston?" Wingul falls to the ground. "Erston! You came back! Please, Erston, try to forgive me."

"What happened?"

"Must you make me say it? It started when you began talking about abdicating the throne and abandoning your people."

"No way. There's no way Gaius would do that!" Scott defended.

"Karla was fading. You wanted to be with her at the end."

Gaius was thinking. "Karla... Her illness..."

"Karla?" Lurantis asked.

"Gaius' little sister." Leia whispered to her.

(Bonus Scene: Zelos)

"I can kind of understand where this dimension's version of Gaius is coming from." Zelos said. "I have a little sister as well. We used to be really good to each other when we were kids, and damn it, I would do anything for her."

"Do you really mean that?" Milla asked. She's wondering if this also applies to destroying worlds.

"Damn right. I was even willing to die myself just so she'd be happy. She's been living a tough life ever since I became Tethe'alla's Chosen of Mana all those years ago. But...thanks to the event's of Lloyd's first journey, she's living a good life now." Zelos looks down. "I don't want to jinx it, but I'd like to see a fractured dimension to see what it would look like if I had died."

"I don't think that's how fractured dimensions work, Zelos." Genis says.

(Bonus Scene End)

"Even so, Erston, once you make a decision, you never waver in it." Wingul said. "So I begged Karla to help you refocus your attention on your kingly duties. She agreed to help, but I-I never thought she would..."

Gaius decides to finish for Wingul. "To prevent me from going through with abdicating, she took her own life."

The group was shocked at this and Wingul had his head in Gaius' chest. "Erston! Forgive me! I never dreamed that would happen! You must believe me! Please!"

"Her death broke this world's Gaius, and he left the public eye forever."

"What?" Wingul took in this information and stepped back. "You're not Erston!"

"I'm not the Erston you know, that much is true. But believe me, I understand how he must've felt."

"Bite your tongue! Erston Outway was my only true friend! You could never understand him!"

Gaius closed his eyes and smiled. "So the possibility existed for us to be friends."

"Clearly, he didn't feel the same about me! Erston abandoned me along with his people! Why? Damn it, Erston! Tell me why!" He yells as his hair turned white again and the rest of his body turned black, revealing him as the divergence catalyst.

"I figured something was off about all of this. He's the catalyst!" David said.

"Ludger didn't even need to help this time." Milla commented.

David saw Gaius draws his longblade. "Are you sure about this, Gaius?"

Gaius kept his eyes on Wingul. "This brutality is what it takes to destroy a world, right? How can I presume to judge Ludger and David without first walking a mile in their shoes?" Wingul got ready for battle as the group took up battle stances. They then fought. "So this is the divergence catalyst."

"It's different from Muzet." David commented.

"He's using a booster!" Leia points out.

"If Elize has taught us anything, it's very powerful." Scott comments.

"Alright. If my deductions are on point, he's weak to sword attacks. All swordfighters, to the front!" David commanded.

However, that proved to be a bad move, as when Wingul used Infernal Torrent, which was a fiery swing that hit him, which activated his mystic arte.

Wingul enshrouds his blade in lightning and strikes David multiple times, forming chains around him before he deals a final thrust. "Lightning Nova!" David's low defense and weakness to lightning attacks had him hit really hard, but he still survived.

"He can use a mystic arte, too?!" David said.

"Zelos already told you! Everybody has one!" Milla commented as Zelos healed him.

"Everybody, huh?" Scott asked. "You know. It's not nice to keep something like this from your friends." Scott said as he got out the Power of Self-Respect. "Well, let's see if I can do it, too! Here we go!" Scott said as he charges in on Wingul. "It's time!" Scott says before lifts Wingul into the air with streams of light before slashing him repeatedly. "Arise, resound, and become the blade of destruction!" Scott fires a blast of light that blows the enemy away. "Lost Fon Drive!" Wingul got knocked out of his booster state by Scott's attack. "You okay with this, Gaius?"

"I do what must be done." Gaius commented.

"Figures you'd say that." Milla told him.

Wingul slowly got up, clutching in pain. "Erston, save me! Please!"

Gaius brought his sword ready. "To sit upon that throne means embracing the needs of the many, and forsaking the needs of the one. To rule is to accept a lonely life. A king must discard his own sense of self.

"It was too much for me."

"Indeed."

David looks to Ludger. "You know what to do, Ludger."

Ludger nods, uses the chromatus and stabs Wingul. As he fades, the Waymarker rolls to the group and Elle grabs it as the dimension breaks.

* * *

When the group got back to the prime dimension, they were back in Trigleph.

"So that was a fractured dimension." Gaius says in wonder. "It's true. I spent many sleepless nights wondering whether I should abdicate the throne for Karla's sake. But, when it was all said and done, I chose to remain king. Do you know why?"

"Is it because you like ruling?" Genis asked.

"I suppose that's true in a way. I cherish my contact with people. It's a source of great personal strength. I suppose that a king's duty to offer guidance to his people is what appealed to me about leadership in the first place." Gaius then looks to Ludger and David. "Mark my words, you two. There is a lesson for you in this. Destroying worlds requires a sense of detachment, one that will corrode the strongest of souls. If you continue to fight on your own, the isolation will consume you someday."

"So... Isolation means being alone, right?" Elle asked. "Well, they don't need to worry about that. Because they've got all of us!"

"That's big talk coming from a little girl." Genis commented.

"Talking is my speci-ELLE-ity!" Elle said with her hands on her hips.

"Now THAT is a good one." David said with a smile.

Leia addresses Gaius. "You know, they say 'the more the merrier' about a lot of things, including support."

Gaius smiles at this. "I suppose you're right. Feel free to call on me if you ever need help. Or, if you just feel like grabbing a drink." He says as he leaves the group.

"Nice work, you two! It's not everyday you become drinking buddies with a king."

"You picking up the tab?" Milla asks.

"No, we'll split the bill evenly." Gaius answers.

"Guess you're not that close of a buddy."

(Bonus Scene: Leia)

"Man, I'll be an old lady before I can finally publish this story on Gaius." Leia comments.

"And you're okay with that?" Ludger asked.

"Guess I have to be. He's not the easiest guy to read, but I know there's a lot going on in that head of his. If I put in the time and effort, I know I'll figure out what makes Gaius tick eventually. Kinda the same with you guys. But don't worry. I'm not going to write some trashy tell-all, you know."

(Bonus Scene transition to Scott)

"You know, Gaius is actually a nice guy once you get to know him." Scott commented.

"You really think so?" Ludger asks.

"Yeah. I usually cast my friends aside because of my relationship problems, but Gaius seems to have it all together, all things considered. It's like...he just knows what's going on right away. Kind of like Ramona does. I'll need to ask her for some tips."

(Bonus Scene End)

"Well in any case. We got ourselves another Waymarker, so it's back to business as usual." David comments as the group continues to pay off Ludger's debt.

* * *

A/N: In case you guys were wondering since the bonus scene in Chapter 7, Ludger's ringtone is Eternal Mind, which was originally from Tales of Eternia.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	10. Ch 9: A Song Echoes Through the Falls

At another round of doing jobs for Ludger's debt, the group went to a fractured dimension with Alvin where he was a successful businessman alongside Yurgen, which strives him to redeem himself for his past by doing honest work, helped Rowen deal with Elympion extremists and helped Driselle with a time capsule, intending to dig it back up in 10 years, and helped Milla get a bear claw for her recipe. They also got Genis and Raine's sides of the discrimination they faced, comparing it to the Elympion stance on peace with Rieze Maxia, Lloyd being quizzed by his companion about the Dwarven Vows, and even Scott and Ramona on their battle with Ramona's Seven Evil Exes, which Ramona says that she had a complicated love life before meeting Scott. Ludger went to see Sectonia and David in Hamil.

Sectonia Chapter 2- A Fallen Queen's Anxiety

"Ludger, be honest with me." Sectonia said, getting Ludger's attention. "How do I look to you?"

"As fresh as a spring flower." Ludger comments which causes Sectonia to blush.

"You... you really think so? I thought it was just the time I spent gazing at the Dimension Mirror."

David smiles at that. "No, I think he was just being honest. You may not want to admit it, but you really are as beautiful as you claimed to be."

"Well, it was because of the Dimension Mirror's influence that I couldn't look into a regular mirror without shaking."

"Oof... Man, that's definitely a problem. So that's why you've been asking people's opinion."

"Yes. I've helped people in this world thanks to Ludger, but part of me thinks that won't be enough."

"Seriously, I know it's a big part of you but you need to learn to let that stuff go. There was something that Gaius told us once. You remember that, right, Ludger?"

Ludger nods and reassures Sectonia. "Trust us. You don't have to be alone anymore."

David nods. "Ludger's right. Don't forget that we're here to help, if anything. This journey across worlds may just be the first step to proving that you're still the fair and just ruler you once were. You just need to believe in yourself."

Sectonia nods at David's words. "You know. Your optimism is starting to get contagious. You really are a do-gooder, aren't you?"

"What, am I Jude now?" The three of them laugh at that remark. "But honestly, if you just believe in yourself, you have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks. I really appreciate this talk."

Character Episode End

* * *

After paying off another portion of Ludger's debt, he gets another call from Vera.

"Vera here. We believe we have located Former Director Julius, and presumably, the Waymarker he escaped with. Your assistance has been requested, Mr. Kresnik. Please meet with Director Rideaux's pursuit team in Aladhi Seahaven at your earliest convenience." Vera hangs up at that.

"I still can't believe we have to work with bastard Rideaux after what he tried to do." David mutters. "But nonetheless, we have to get that Waymarker."

* * *

After the group reached Aladhi Seahaven they meet Rideaux and Ivar.

"Well... That took long enough." Rideaux said.

"Hmph... Nice to see you, too." David said with venom in his tone.

"Lady Mi-" Ivar started before remembering that it's a fractured Milla. "Quit messing with my head, faker!"

"What did you say?" Milla asked, which caused Ivar to stiffen up. "First you drag me into this, then you call me a faker? How dare you!"

"I... Forgive me..." Ivar then looks away. "She's stern in her own way, but it's just not the same..."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." Jude said to Ivar.

"So, the real one...still isn't back yet?"

"No..." David said. "Muzet's looking for her, but..."

"I see..."

"By the way, what's with Rideaux's glasses?"

Ivar went to David to whisper with him. "He's hiding some fancy footwork. Ol' Julius stomped his face pretty good before he made his escape." David couldn't help but laugh. "Guess he took a page from your book. It was pretty funny. Just between you and me, he kind of deserved it."

"I'm sure he did."

"Let's get this show on the road." Rideaux said irritably.

Ivar turned his attention to Rideaux. "Y-yes, sir!"

"Dear Julius was last spotted here in the seahaven. Split up and root him out."

Jude responded. "Alright. My group will take the western side of the trail."

Elize added. "Meanwhile, Ludger, Milla, David, Sectonia, Lloyd, Raine, and I will search Hamil."

Teepo was happy. "Just like old times!"

Ivar spoke up. "And we'll check the sea routes."

"Do you have room for one more?" Gaius asked, the suggestion scaring Ivar.

"Wha- Why?!"

"I'm interested in the work you agents do."

Rideaux comments on this. "Curiousity killed the cat...and king."

"I'll risk it."

Needless to say, Ivar was scared out of his wits. "Just my luck getting stuck with these guys..."

Rideaux turns to the group. "I want Julius taken alive, understood? I need to return his 'hospitality'."

David sweatdropped at this. "Somehow, I don't like the way he said that..."

* * *

When the group got to Hamil, they were met with a scream and Muzet floating by.

"It's Muzet!" Teepo said in shock.

"Don't tell me you're hurting those villagers!" Elize said.

"I would never do such a thing." Muzet said innocently.

"Really?" David asked, skeptical.

"Muzet!" Milla said in surprise.

"Milla?!" Muzet said in equal shock, but then looked closer at her. "...or not. But who might you be?"

"This is Milla. Just not the Milla of this world." David expained.

"Beg your pardon?" Muzet asked. That's when David explained the fractured dimensions and everything that's happened. "Alternate dimensions... The Land of Canaan..."

"Does that ring any bells?" Milla asked.

"Perhaps?"

Then a woman appeared behind Muzet. "Well, if it isn't that floating porange thief!"

"Wait... You're talking about Muzet, right?" Lloyd asked, causing the woman to nod.

Muzet was laying down the air kicking her feet up. "What can I say? I was getting pretty hungry."

"Can spirits even get hungry?"

"Honestly, no. But Milla taught me the pleasure of a good meal."

"Is that so?" David asked. Ludger's phone rang at that moment and it's revealed that Vera called again.

"An unauthorized agent entered a fractured dimension. We think it's Julius Kresnik. The probability of this dimension containing a Waymarker strikes us as very high." Ludger hung up at that.

"Well, guess we gotta go."

"Not so fast." Muzet said. "I'm pretty sure that Julius fellow is expecting you."

"That's all the more reason to go. Besides, he's our friend."

"In that case, Ludger...would it be an imposition to take me along?"

Ludger replied. "I don't mind, but why?"

Muzet floats over to Milla. "I want to keep an eye on this one. If she's like my Milla, she's reckless." This comment causes Milla to blush.

"One more weirdo's joining the crew, Rollo." Elle said to the cat.

The woman behind the group was getting impatient. "Hey! If she's one of your friends, then one of you needs to pay up!"

David groans at this. "This is so going to force us back on our debt... Fine, I'll do it."

"It's not that hefty. It's just 100 gald." David pays the woman the gald. "Thank you. You really are a nice guy, you know that?"

David smiles. "I get that a lot."

* * *

When the group entered the fractured dimension, they end up in the Kijara Seafalls, which had Raine nervous because of all of the water around. When they reach the shoreline, Elle sees a seashell in the sand and runs over to it, despite the party's warnings not to run off.

"It's a shame that we can't work properly without her." David said, looking at Elle. "But it's for the best. After all, we made a promise that we'd all go to Canaan together."

Muzet thinks about this, speaking with Milla and Sectonia. "I wonder... Perhaps humans are at their best when they have someone to protect."

"Is that how it was with you, Muzet?" Sectonia asked.

"Who knows? I'm not human."

"Ah... That's right."

"But I do know, I don't want to be alone anymore."

Sectonia smiles at that. "Neither do I. Thankfully, I've already got people willing to help me."

At that moment, Luder heard a sort of humming and went to see what it was.

"Ludger? Where are you going?" David asked, but Ludger was not slowing down. "H-hey! Wait up!" David said, going after him along with Milla, Sectonia and Lloyd.

When the four caught up with Ludger, they saw Julius humming on the rock.

"Well, aren't you the happy little fugitive, just humming the day away." Milla comments.

"It's an old family tune. A blast from the past." Julius said, looking to the group. "It's called the 'Hymn of Proof'. It's supposed to be about longing to see someone. And here's my brother. I guess it works."

Ludger smiles at that. "You've always liked that song, Julius."

"No... You always did. Even when you were in diapers, I could just hum a few bars, and you'd shut right up." This caused Ludger to blush a little. "Do you remember that camping trip, back when we were kids? You know, the one where we got lost in the mountains? The poison oak, that grizzly bear, and then that huge thunderstorm." Ludger slowly nodded at that. "But as soon as I hummed this song, you stopped scratching at yourself and started walking. I offered to carry you, but you stomped your feet and yelled, 'No! I can do it!' We hoofed it all night until we finally reached that village, but my throat hurt worse than my feet after all that humming."

"That's a nice story and all, but brotherly love is not why you led us here, is it?" David asked.

"No, of course not. However, since you're all insistant on helping Ludger find the Waymarkers, I don't have any room to argue." Julius says as he passes his Waymarker back. "If you're wondering why I took it anyway, it was because I didn't want Rideaux to have it."

"That makes two of us." David said in mutual agreement.

"Thanks for standing up to Rideaux for us back there, by the way."

"Anything for a friend, right? I know you would've done the same for us. Or... at least for Ludger."

Ludger blushed at this.

(Bonus Scene: Sectonia and Lloyd)

"You know, for a supposed tyrant, you sure are very friendly deep down." Julius tells Sectonia. "I can understand why Ludger trusts you a lot."

Sectonia blushed at that comment. "Oh, stop! You flatter me."

"I'm serious. I really believe that everyone will like this side of you."

Lloyd nods at this. "Dwarven Vow #14: Even a small star shines in the darkness. Even if they don't accept you right away, you'll be bound to be remembered for your good deeds someday."

Sectonia nods at this. "I suppose you're right."

(Bonus Scene End)

"I only ask one thing." Julius says as he jumps down. "I ask that you continue to protect Ludger throughout his endeavors. Origin's Trail, Canaan, nothing is as it seems."

It was then that they heard a scream from the shoreline.

"Oh no! Elle!" The group hurry back to the shoreline, where they say Elize and Raine healing Elle and a sort of monster giving off a dark aura. "It's the catalyst!"

"That monster over there used some weird spirit on Elle." Elize explained.

"Yeah, and healing artes aren't doing squat!" Teepo exclaimed.

"It can't be...that's a stigma arte!" Muzet tells the group. "Watch out!" The monster fires a blast on the group, which they all miraculously dodged. The monster then vanishs through cloaking.

"It's gone!" Sectonia exclaimed.

"Stigma arte?" David asked Muzet.

Muzet explains. "It's a spirit arte that slowly corrupts one's life force. The only way to counter it is to eliminate the channeler."

"You mean...the monster we saw?"

"Yes... The Seafall Phantom."

"Hold on. That's one of the Waymarkers!"

"They're fortunately extinct in our dimension. They attack their prey unseen with stigma artes. When the prey stops moving...the beast drinks it dry."

(Bonus Scene: Elize and Raine)

"Hang in there, Elle! Be strong!" Elize tells Elle as she and Raine continue healing her. "You can't give up or Bunnykins won't come for a visit! But if you can hold on for a bit longer, I promise I'll bring him to see you."

Milla is concerned about the two's own conditions. "Elize, Raine, if you keep straining your mana lobes, you'll die along with her!"

Raine was determined to save Elle. "There was a time where my healing magic couldn't save someone's life because I was too late. I won't let that happen again, least of all to Elle!"

Elize adds to Raine's defense. "Besides, I... I made Elle a promise!"

As does Teepo. "Yeah, she promised her! And promises are important!"

"Keep it up and you're all goners..." Milla said sadly.

(Bonus Scene End)

"Well, it all works out in the end, since we have to fight that thing, anyway." David said, getting his weapon.

This gave Ludger an idea. "David, strike me with that sword!"

"Wh-what?! Are you crazy?! Don't forget that we won't be able to go back to the prime dimension without you!"

"Yes, but if this Seafall Phantom is like other predators, it'll be lured by the scent of blood." Raine tells David.

David groans at Raine's point. He knows she's right. "Ludger, can you take it?" Ludger nods. "Alright... Here goes." David slashes Ludger, causing blood to spill on the sand.

"Ugh... Even if we knew it was going to happen, it's still a painful thing to see..." Lloyd muttered with Sectonia agreeing.

"I think I'm gonna barf!" Teepo said sickly.

The Phantom noticed the scent of blood and moved towards the group. "Well, we got its attention. Let's hope it was worth it."

"Ludger! David! Sectonia!" Julius said, deflecting one of the Phantom's attacks. "Protect that girl to the end! No matter the cost!" Julius got in front of them, but the Phantom knock Julius away, as the three nod to each other.

"We don't have time to waste! Let's do this, everybody!"

The group went to fight the Phantom, and Sectonia was given the chance to use her Mystic Arte. "Time to settle this!" Sectonia imbues her blade with electricity then slashes the enemy three times and follows with a thrust to launch the enemy into the air. "Face the power of a true royal." Sectonia then flies and spins, slashing the air to produce a cyclone of wind and electricity that propels the enemy further into the air. "Swords imbued with the people's hopes!" Finally, Sectonia performs a diving slash through the enemy. "Spiral Ascension!"

Elle was groaning in pain, and Elize and Raine went to heal her. However, the beast went Elle, forcing Ludger to use his chromatus. What the group didn't expect was the chromatus to take his entire upper body.

"What the...his chromatus went even further?" David asked in amazement.

Ludger threw his spear through the enemy, activating a mystic arte of his own. Projectiles appear behind Ludger, who stands across from the enemy. Ludger fires all of the projectiles at the enemy, one at a time. Afterward, Ludger hurls their lance at the opponent, lunges toward them, catches the lance, and runs the enemy through. Ludger then delivers the final blow by lunging forward and piercing the opponent with his lance. "Form Destroyer!"

"Wha- Amazing!"

Ludger stabs the Phantom, destroying the catalyst and getting the Waymarker in his hand before the dimension shatters.

"Are you alright, Elle?" Raine asks, and Elle nods. "That's a relief." Raine says in relief.

"How'd you get two?" Elle asked, seeing two Waymarkers in Ludger's hand.

Sectonia answers. "Ludger got one from the Phantom, and Julius gave his back to us."

(Bonus Scene: Elize)

Elle looks to Elize. "Why were you yelling so much?"

"Sorry about that. I was just trying to encourage you." Elize tells her.

"I guess that makes sense... Well, anyway. Thank you." Elle said, blushing.

"Guess she's not a brat after all!" Teepo said happily.

Elle looks away at that. "Of course not! Zip it, Teepo! Bunnykins doesn't have time for brats, everybody knows that."

"Thanks. You were a real trooper, Elize." Ludger commented.

Elize smiles at Ludger. "Well, traveling with you toughens a girl up."

(Bonus Scene transition to Elize and Raine)

"Besides. I couldn't take all the credit. Raine pulled through for us, too." Elize commented.

"Yes, well. I suppose it's true. Going on this journet is really starting to toughen me up more than usual." Raine said happily.

"Even the string beans over here are starting to look a little brawnier, wouldn't you say?" Teepo asked, addressing Ludger and David.

(Bonus Scene transition to David and Sectonia)

Vespiquen flies over to Sectonia. "You've shown great promise throughout this journey. Perhaps being your Perfect Link wouldn't be such a bad idea, after all."

"I think so, too." David said. "Right, Ludger?"

"Yeah. You two are perfect for each other." Ludger comments.

"Thank you, Ludger. I'm so happy you think that way." Sectonia said.

(Bonus Scene End)

Elize, Teepo, and Elle went on further ahead with Ludger looking out to the other side of the lake.

"Worried about your brother?" Sectonia asked.

"Julius is fine. I'm sure of it." Ludger tells her.

"You must believe in him." Muzet tells him. "I'm envious."

"Well, guess it's back to business as usual." David tells the group as they leave the falls.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	11. Chapter 10: Distant Thunder

While paying off more of Ludger's debt, the group got caught in an incident and brawled with some Elympion extremists, helped Alvin check on Yurgen, the events leading to their business relationship souring, helped Elize with a speed event for a Bunnykins, even though it was a dud, and helped Leia with her reports for her article. They also asked Regal why he never fights with his hands, which prompts him to tell them about Alicia, how she turned into a monster, and how he was forced to kill her. Since that day, he swore to never use his hands to kill again. Lloyd, Colette, and Genis talk about their friendship before the start of their first journey, and Presea talks about how her Exsphere caused her not to age for 16 years. After paying off another portion of Ludger's loan, he gets a call from Nova, who was breathing heavily.

"Ludger... Please... You have to help me! I'm in Drellin... Come to Drellin... N-Noooooo!" Nova's voice fades as the call ends.

"Was that Nova? Is she really is in danger, then we need to hurry!" Lloyd tells the group.

* * *

When the group got to Drellin, they saw Nova by the fountain.

"Thank goodness you're here." Nova said as the group arrived.

"So, what's this about?" David asked.

"Honestly? I'm having a bad day. I had to freeze the accounts of one of my clients, and he did not appreciate that one bit, let me tell you! He gave me this death glare! It really freaked me out!"

"Of course he's gonna be mad at you if you do that." Scott commented.

"But... isn't costumer service supposed to be your job?" Sectonia asked.

Nova crossed her arms at Sectonia's question. "Give me a break! They don't pay me enough to deal with stuff like death glares! If your boss told you to sprout wings and fly, wouldn't you tell him to shove it?"

Colette smiled. "I wouldn't, because I can already do that."

"That's not what I meant, Colette..."

"Can't say Nova's wrong. Having a boss sucks." Alvin comments.

Elle looked around the city for a bit.

"What is it, Elle?" Ramona asked.

"I think... maybe... I've been here with my daddy before." Elle tells the group.

"Perhaps you live nearby?"

"Don't know. Maybe..."

"Do you remember anything memorable near your house? Any landmarks?" Genis asks.

"Well... Right in front of the house, there's this gigantic pond! Daddy would catch fish from it and cook them up for supper! I liked grilled salmon the best. That's my favorite!"

"Sounds like good eating to me. I'll keep that in mind the next time I cook for you guys."

Milla asked Elle something. "But a pond wouldn't have salmon. Not naturally. Are you sure it's not a lake?"

"A lake. That's what it was!" Elle said happily.

"Hmm... I wonder... Are there any lakes in Elympios?" David asked. If he was going to find Perfect Links for everybody, a lake would be a good place to find some Water-types.

Nova responded to the question. "Lake Epsilla used to be nearby, but the last of its water dried up decades ago."

"No sweat. We'll just have Sheena summon Undine and bring the water back." Alvin suggested.

"Hey! It's not that simple, you know!" Sheena tells Alvin.

Nova continued. "Maybe it's nothing, but I just remembered they found some really old ruins at the bottom of that lake."

Raine's eyes beamed at that. "You are certain? There are really some ruins down there?!"

"Oh great..." David mutters. "Here we go again..."

Nova was surprised at Raine's reaction, but continued. "They were built by some mysterious civilization that didn't use spyrix. It was the find of the century. I don't know much else about it. I guess they collapsed before the archeologists can do their thing."

Raine calms down at this. "I see. It's a real shame. I'm sure they would've been worth exploring."

Ludger's GHS began ringing again and as usual, it was Vera.

"DODA here." Nova recognized the voice as Vera's and got closer to hear her. "We have detected a fractured dimension with a high likelihood of a Waymarker. Please investigate."

"I know that voice..." Nova said. "Hey, Vera! How's it hanging?"

"Nova?! Why are you there?!"

"Just asking Ludger and company for a favor. So, uh... what's a fractured dimension?"

"It's Division business. Never you mind."

"Aw, how come you're always such a spoilsport? And you wonder why those blind dates never call you back."

Vera was getting flustered when Nova said that. "Wh-what are you talking about?! My signal's breaking up- Gotta go!" Vera hangs up at that, undoubtedly embarassed.

"Let someone on the B-team handle Nova's problem. Like Elize." Alvin said.

Elize was offended by this. "I'm on the B-team?!"

"B better stand for best!" Teepo retorted to Alvin.

Nova was practically begging the group. "Come on! This fractured dimension stuff can't be that important!"

Leia spoke up at this. "Why don't you help her out, Jude? She seems like she's in way over her head with this."

Elize adds to this. "Yeah. The B-team can handle the fractured dimension just fine."

So does Elle. "If B is for best, I'm in!"

"Alright. Her customer sounds like a tough...customer." Jude comments.

"Any thug who theatrens a young woman deserves a taste of his own scare tactics, at the absolute least." Rowen says with a bow.

"Ditto on that, old-timer." Zelos said. "No way I'm letting that guy get away with scaring Nova."

"Revenge served cold and all that jazz?" Alvin asked with one eye closed. "Count me in."

"Thanks guys! You're the best!" Nova said cheerfully.

"Milla, would you like to come with us to the fractured dimension?" Raine asked her.

"It's not like I have anything better to do..." Milla tells her.

It was decided that Ludger will be accompanied by Elize, Teepo, Leia, Milla, Raine, Presea, Scott, and Ramona. Elle started to mutter something.

"I guess I'll never find my way home..." Elle mutters.

"Don't worry! Ludger will find it." Scott tells her.

"I didn't know the house where I was born either, but Jude and the others went and found it for me." Elize said.

"You didn't know where your own house was? You're just like a little kid!" Elle said.

"How can you say that when you can't even find your own?!" Teepo asks her.

"Well it's not my fault I can't find it! I had to run away on a boat! There was a lot going on!" The comment got to Raine as she ended up in Sylvarant the same way, but Teepo still spoke.

"Well it's not Elize's fault either!"

Elize spoke up. "I was an orphan... I grew up in government facilities."

"Wait, you were an orphan?" Ramona asked.

Ludger responds to this. "I was an orphan too, Elize. I don't even know what my parents looked like." However, Scott is the only person in that group that knows the actual truth.

"You were too?" Elize asked Ludger.

Raine speaks up. "It does explain why Julius worries so much about you, like a father would. The same goes for me and Genis."

"Family ties can get so complicated." Poor Teepo. He cannot keep up with this.

"Nonetheless, I think he only scolds you because he cares about you. So... Don't be so hard on him."

"Heh. Yeah." Ludger says to Raine.

* * *

The group entered the rift and ended up in Drellin, and much to Raine's amazement, the Epsilla Ruins are still up in this dimension. The group headed over there to escape the thunderstorm, and see a technological marvel.

"Get a load of this place!" Leia said, amazed.

"Yeah... Hard to believe this was all destroyed back in our dimension." Lurantis said.

"Nova wasn't kidding... No sign of spirit artes or spyrix here." Milla said.

Elle made it clear to Ludger that she wasn't scared.

"Elle is pushing herself too hard." Presea said.

Elize speaks up. "If she needs to cry, she should just let herself. She's just a scared little eight-year-old who's been away from her father far too long."

Milla retorts. "I was only six when I destroyed the Exodus organization."

Ramona listens in. "You're a special case."

Teppo complies, making Elize blush. "When Elize was eight, crying was all she ever did... Poor Teepo was always sopping wet with tears..."

Elle spots Rollo, who was more furious when Elle picked him up than remembered.

"This place is incredible!" Raine said, barely containing her excitement. "I cannot believe that a place like this still exists in this dimension!"

"I am glad that this place amazes you, Miss Sage." said a voice heard throughout the ruin.

"Who's there?" Scott asked.

"You may refer to me as Odin. I am the system that oversees Thor... the Ark of Time."

"Ark of Time..." Ramona thinks. "That's one of the Waymarkers, isn't it?"

"Indeed I am."

Lurantis was confused by this. "So... You're a Waymarker that knows you're a Waymarker?"

"I know far more than that. I know about you, as well. All your weaknesses, to be exact. I warn you, leave while you can. Unless you wish to face your demise."

"We can't turn back. Not when we know the divergence catalyst is in here." Raine says sadly.

"In that case, why don't we say hello?" Milla asks as she goes further ahead.

"That just now... That's the Milla I know." Leia said as Elize nods.

* * *

As the group explore the ruins, they come across some pillars that play music, and Scott recognizing some of them, particularly Battle Organization from Tales of Rebirth, Mysterious Arms Soma from Tales of Hearts, and Chance for a Big Reversal from Tales of Vesperia, all of which he's sure David would like. He even mentions that it has Lloyd's theme from Tales of Symphonia, the game that Raine and Presea are from, which the two in question found fitting, since Lloyd was the glue that kept the group together during their journeys. When the group reached a certain chamber...

"Looks like we've hit a dead end." Ramona said.

"As I feared, you refused to heed my warnings." Odin said as he appears.

"I take it that you're Odin?" Raine asked.

"What is this place?" Elle asked.

Odin tells the group. "It is all that remains of a civilization that collapsed 95,212 years ago by your reckoning. The sole survivors converted their corporeal forms into lifeform data and sealed themselves away. It was their hope that someone in the far future would find and ressurect them."

"And this is where they've sealed themselves." Raine deduced. "It truly is an Arc of Time in every sense."

"The lifeform data of 427,086 people, along with the collected works of their civilization, are stored here."

"Did we hear that right? Almost half a million people?" Ramona asked.

"Indeed. Lives that have been long lost in other dimensions. This is their last hope. Would you be kind enough to hear the messages they prepared for their saviors in the future?" The group heard the voices of five people that have been digitized. "That is but a small sampling of the data stored within this Ark. My purpose and only wish, is for the hopes and dreams of this civilization to endure. Scion of Kresnik, I beseech you most humbly. Do not extinguish our final hope."

Raine decided to step in. "I want this place to remain standing... Really, I do... But... We don't have a choice." Raine takes out her staff, and a tear falls out of her eye. "Destroying is the only way to get back to our dimension."

"I see... But fear not, Miss Sage. I will render you and your companions into a digital format and place you under my stewardship."

"But... Being digitized is worse than dying!"

"I assure you it is not. Unlike dying, when you are digitized, your esscence is preserved for future generations to come. As a pursuer of knowledge, I hope you understand."

"Tempting, but the answer is still no. There are still things left for us to do, and they cannot be accomplished if we remain here."

"How unfortunate. I wished to avoid damaging you, but it seems as though it cannot be helped."

"Pretty cocky for a divergence catalyst."

"How do you think I was made cognizant of the fact that I am a Waymarker of Canaan? I only know because you told me, or rather, a version of you from another world."

"Wait..." Scott said. "Are you saying, there are fractured versions of us?!"

"Just as you have, they have condemned this as a false world, and then tried to destroy it."

"So agents from fractured dimensions are going around destroying other ones?!" Milla asked. "All the while, thinking that they're from the prime dimension."

"The us you met before... What happened to them?" Presea asked.

"Uh... Presea." Scott said. "I think the answer's obvious."

"Exactly. They were defeated and digitized. Like so." Odin conjures a square of light and transports Elle up above while electricity runs through her. "The pain is temporary. It will end as soon as your consciousness is digitized and your body disassembled." The party charges at Odin. "And yet, you would adhere the same pattern as before. You would attack recklessly, goaded forth by your blind rage." The group went to fight Odin, where they found out that he's resistant to all elements...except light.

"I'll be the main attacker this time." Raine suggested.

"Are you sure about that, Raine?" Leia asked.

"Postive. O divine spear, run my enemy through...Holy Lance!" Raine's Holy Lance is just like Sectonia's, except more powerful due to her proficiency with light magic.

"Why must you insist on continuing this farce, Miss Sage?" Odin asks. "Do you not wish for your knowledge to be preserved for the days the people that were digitized already would be free?"

"I do. But knowledge is better left shared for other people to learn. By digitizing these people, you yourself condemned them to a fate worse than death! I shall not let their lives, their emotions, their hearts, be squandered by the likes of you!" Raine says as she activates her mystice arte. "Life, be thy sustenance and destroy the enemy!" Raine gathers the powers of light and concentrates it into one point.

"That technique... That's...impossible!"

Raine disperses the gathered energy into a powerful blast. "Sacred Shine!"

Odin got on his knees after the blast. "Why? Why have the results deviated this time?!" The cage containing Elle was disabled and Ramona went to check on her. Odin got back up again. "The data's different!" Odin then scanned Elle. "The deviation... is it because of that girl?!" Odin tried to move forward, but Ludger got into his chromatus and stabbed him. "That girl...is the true Kresnik. Forgive me, good people of Thor." Odin says as he disappears and the divergence catalyst breaks. The Waymarker falls into Ludger's hand before the dimension breaks and he checks on Elle.

* * *

When the group got back, Elle became scared of the lightning and Ludger covered her ears.

(Bonus Scene: Elize)

"Ludger and Elle act just like their family, don't they?" Elize asks.

"Teepo's jealous!" Teepo comments.

"You have some people close to you who are like family, right?" Ludger asks.

Elize blushes. "Maybe Leia, and Raine... and Milla. But Alvin and Jude are... I mean, well, they're just friends."

"It's a girl thing. You wouldn't understand." Ramona tells Ludger.

(Bonus Scene transition to Raine)

Raine was looking down. "Ludger... We did the right thing, didn't we? I was just asking because of all of those people that were digitized back there."

"Those people didn't deserve to be imprisoned." Ludger tells Raine.

"Yeah... So, maybe destroying that fractured dimension...really was for the best." Raine then smiles at Ludger. "At least their memories will live on...through us."

(Bonus Scene End)

Milla was shocked at what she sees now. "Wait, what in the world?!" The fractured Rollo came back just as the real one appeared.

"There are two Rollos?!" Scott asked.

The group saw one of the Rollos fading. "He's fading! That means...the one we brought back was the fractured version of him!" Milla said in shock.

"This stuff is heavy... What just happened?!"

Milla then thought to herself. (What if two of the same thing can't exist at the same time in the prime dimension? Is that's true...it will be the same for Milla Maxwell and I.)

"I'm not sure, but we should head back to Trigleph for now." Presea suggested.

"Agreed." Ramona said. "Especially since now, there's only one Waymarker left to find."

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	12. Chapter 11: Milla Maxwell

While paying off more of Ludger's debt, Lloyd, Genis, Raine, and Scott go through fractured dimensions of their own, Colette and Zelos explain their roles as Chosen, Regal and Presea talk about the Lezerano Company and Presea's sister Alicia. Ludger is able to hear what's on Muzet's mind thanks to a device from Fenmont, and Jude helped with a monster extermination job, with an interaction from a woman prompting him to try to see Celsius again. While making a stop at Nia Khera, Sectonia talks to Ludger about something.

Sectonia Chapter 3- The Price of Beauty

"Ludger. I'm so glad you're here." Sectonia said.

"Something on your mind?" Ludger asked.

"Kind of. You see, back when I was ruler of Floralia, I had a friend named Taranza. We used to be such good friends, but when the Dimension Mirror came along, I went off the deep end, and... Well, the rest you already know. I just wish there was some way I could get him to forgive me."

"If he really is your friend, he'll forgive you, I'm sure."

"Thanks, Ludger. You always know what to say." Sectonia said as she smiled. Of course, a call from Vera had to ruin the touching moment.

"DODA here. We've detected a new fractured dimension. The rift is in Nia Khera. Please head there at once."

"Hmm... Maybe a fractured dimension would help me get my mind off of it."

"I'll come too." David said. "You'll never know what to expect in a fractured dimension."

"Thank you. Shall we be off?"

Ludger nods at this and brings Jude along. Ludger had a feeling about this. When they got to the rift, Nia Khera was like a ghost town.

"I wonder what the divergence catalyst is going to be this time." David said.

"This place is a ghost town. It could be anything that shows up." Sectonia speculated.

The three of them check the tents, and sure enough, there's no onw in the whole village. "You were right, Sectonia. I don't see anyone in the entire village."

"We should check the Hollowmont." Ludger suggested.

"Good idea, Ludger. Hopefully, we'll find some answers there."

When the group got to the Hollowmont, they saw a slender insectoid creature reaching her hands to the sky as if in prayer.

"It's just like with Muzet..." David muttered. There was a dark aura emanating from the creature. "...Especially since she's the catalyst."

"UB-02 Beauty, also known as Pheramosa." Sectonia said. "She seeks cleanliness from everything, and prides herself in it."

Pheramosa stops and looks toward the group. "Who are you?"

"D-don't mind us. We're just a bunch of travelers." David spoke.

"How odd... I was sure that the village was deserted. Those humans were filthy creatures, always using everything around them for personal gain."

"Wait... So, you're the reason the village became a ghost town?"

"That's right. I have exterminated every last one of them, and now the spirits are free."

Sectonia couldn't believe what she's hearing. "You're insane. How can you say something like that so casually? Rieze Maxia was built on the foundation that humans and spirits can co-exist. What you did is nothing short of total annihilation!"

"Like you're one to talk, former queen of Floralia. You did not hesitate to lay waste to those that stood in your way on your little bid of conquest."

"Th-that's..."

"Sectonia, don't let her get to you!" Ludger said.

"He's right! She's just trying to rile you up!" David said. "You went on this journey to prove that you're better than that. You're not going to stop now, are you?"

Sectonia became more determined than ever now. "No... You're right. Sorry for worrying you." Sectonia then looks to Pheramosa. "It's true that I've done terrible things in the past, but now, I'm trying to atone for them. But you... You will never stop, will you? You're an Ultra Beast! All you know is destruction!"

Pheramosa muttered something as the aura grows. "How dare you... How dare you say such insolent things?!" Her skins turns completely black, finalizing her transformation into a catalyst.

David got his broadsword out. "Looks like it worked. She ended up the same way she wanted you to end up. Talk about the ultimate irony." The rest of the group got into battle stances as Pheramosa charged at them. "Be careful. She's very fast. Attacks that cover a wide area might have a better chance at hitting her."

As the group fought her, Sectonia took out a scepter and charged up her magic. "Come, o silver light...Angel Ring!" Pheramosa got hit by the attack as it contrasts, covering a wide area.

"Jude!" Sectonia calls.

"Got it!" Jude responds.

"Twin Lance!" The attack dealt Pheramosa two light-imbued attacks.

"It's time!" Jude said as he attacks his mystic arte. He deals her a flurry of punches and strikes. "My fists...will open...the heavens!" Jude charges in for a final punch. "Final Fury!"

Being a glass cannon, Pheramosa didn't take much hits before she went down. Ludger then proceeded to stab her in his chromatus.

Sectonia looked away from Pheramosa's fading form. "I have walked the path such vanity takes you, and now your destructive tendencies became your own undoing. I have finally decided...I will not run away from my past again." She says as the dimension breaks.

"Sectonia? Are you okay?" David asked in concern.

Sectonia nods. "Yeah. In fact, I'm feeling better than ever. The Pheramosa of that dimension was going that same path I was. But we all know I'm better than her. I don't have to be vain to think that."

Ludger nods. "Yeah. At least you weren't that way from the start."

"Thank you, Ludger, David. And tell everyone else that I thank them too. Because thanks to them, I've finally gained the courage to face my past. Look out, universe! Sectonia, the real Sectonia has finally returned!" Sectonia said with bravery.

"It's glad to have this side of you back, Sectonia." David said with a smile.

"Glad for it to BE back."

Character Episode End

* * *

After paying off another portion of the loan, Ludger gets a call from Vera that the final Waymarker has been located and he has to report to Spirius right away. When the group does, they run into Vera again.

"Well done. We've been expecting you." Vera tells the group.

"Even though we did most of the work." Scott mutters.

"Don't feel so down about it. Let's just go and grab that last Waymarker!" Sheena said.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Miss Fujibayashi. Something's preventing entry into fractured dimensions. We think it's the Spirit Maxwell. The CEO will bring you up to speed with all the details in his office."

"Maxwell?" Milla said.

"It would seem I need to have a chat with these Spirius overseers of yours." Gaius said.

"Alright then. Let's go." David said as they headed toward Bisley's office.

"Ah, just the people I need to see." Bisley said as the group walked in.

"I believe there's something you need to tell us. Something about Maxwell."

Bisley looked around and saw Gaius. "My goodness. No one said you brought a VIP."

"Please pardon the intrusion." Gaius said as the two walk towards each other. "I am the king of Rieze Maxia. Call me Gaius."

"It's a pleasure, Highness. Bisley Bakur, CEO of the Spirius Corporation." The two shook hands upon their greeting. "Are you certain you're safe here, what with the peace accord ratification ceremony fast approaching?"

"Fear not... He is under my protection." Muzet said.

"Who's she?"

"Oh, this is Muzet. She can be trusted." David said.

"Oh, I'm just a humble spirit. Don't mind me." Muzet said.

"You're a spirit. I see." Bisley said.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Sectonia asks.

Bisley nods and looks to Vera. "We've detected the fractured dimension that contains the final Waymarker of Canaan. Unfortunately, there's an obstacle somewhere within the dimensional abyss that's blocking all attempts at entry."

"Isn't there a way to circumvent it?"

Rideaux spoke up. "We tried to force our way through, but we were ever-so-rudely evicted...by the power of the Four Great Spirits."

"The Power of the Four?!" Jude exclaimed.

"That's got to be Milla! Chronos did mention that he hurled her into the dimensional abyss." David said.

Bisley took in this information. "Well coincidentally, Chronos placed her between us and the final Waymarker."

"But she has the Four Great Spirits! She should get herself out of there, no problem, right?"

Gaius spoke up. "Perhaps it's not a matter of wanting to return, but of being unable."

The group then looked to Milla, then Bisley spoke up. "Regardless, the final Waymarker is beyond our reach until something is done about Milla Maxwell. I would like to request the help of Rieze Maxia and Floralia with this situation."

"Very well." Gaius said. "We'll look for a solution on our end, too."

"The solution is clear, isn't it?" Milla asks as she runs off.

"H-hey! Milla!" David said, following her. Ludger, Sheena, Colette, Regal and Jude went after them.

* * *

When Milla and David were found, they were at the port.

"You get it now, don't you? How to bring Maxwell back." David nods sadly at that. "That's right. The one who's keeping your Milla from returning is me."

"Sorry..." Elle said, she knows that she was the one that brought Milla to this dimension in the first place. If it wasn't for that, the group would've gone after the final Waymarker by now.

"How do you know this?" Regal asked.

Milla explained. "Because two identical things can't coexist in the prime dimension. This world's not big enough for two Millas. Yours can't return until I'm gone."

"Milla... What are you saying?" Colette asked.

"The way to bring her back into her rightful dimension is obvious. You have to kill me."

David was shocked at this. "Milla... Don't you understand what you're asking us of?!"

"I do... But if you wish to obtain the final Waymarker, get the Universal Core key from Bisley, and save the universe...it's the only way." David couldn't believe what he's hearing. There's no way he can do this to a comrade!

"You really want to pressure the guy with this?" Alvin asked as he walked in.

"No point in hiding it. It's the truth."

"Yeah, well, it's gonna have to wait. Gaius and Sectonia just called. They got word that Exodus is planning a whopper of an attack."

"Don't tell me they're targeting the peace accord ceremony!" David exclaimed.

"They want our help 'nipping this thing in the bud', so to speak. What do you say?"

"I'm in. There's no way I'm letting this slide. Right, Milla?"

"Wait, you want me to come, too?" Milla asks.

"Of course! We're a team, after all."

"Okay. I'll go with you." Milla looked away, making sure no one hears her. "It would hurt less if they just didn't care..."

"Let's hurry, then." Alvin said. "Gaius and Sectonia are already on their way to where they're holding the ceremony in Marksburg."

"Still, do you think it's true? About no two of the same thing existing in the prime dimension?" David asked.

"I'm not sure. There's no definitive proof yet." Regal said. "What happened in the Epsilla Ruins?"

Elle spoke up. "Well, Rollo met another Rollo, and the Rollo with the weird voice disappeared. It was like...our Rollo just replaced him."

"I see."

David spoke up. "The other Milla entered the prime dimension while this world's Milla was trapped in the dimensional abyss."

Alvin spoke up. "So she could be the cork in the bottle that's stopping our Milla from getting back in. It all adds up."

"It all comes together! Sorry... couldn't help it."

"So if we return the fractured Milla to her fractured dimension..." Jude starts before he was cut off.

"It won't work, because we already destroyed her dimension, remember?" Colette asked.

"She's right." David said sadly. "And besides, once we enter a fractured dimension, we can't go back until we destroy it. Why...? Why does it have to be like this?"

* * *

The group made it to Marksburg and met up with Gaius and Sectonia.

"You're here." Gaius said.

"What's happening?" Sheena asked.

Sectonia spoke up. "Based on the documents we have obtained, we're rounding up Exodus agents that slipped into the city. Quietly, of course."

Alvin spoke up. "Yeah. It would be bad news if the public found out."

"If people found out, you can just erase them from history. That's your specialty, right?" Milla asked.

"Milla, what are you trying to say now?" David asked. "It just doesn't work that way!"

"He's right." Gaius said. "Our world's Milla wouldn't act disagreeably towards those who mean her no harm."

"What about the ceremony?" David asks Sectonia.

Sectonia tells the group. "We've captured most of the Exodus agents in the city. Now we just need to guard against attacks from without."

"I can't believe this! They totally used me!" Said a man as he stepped on Rollo's tail, causing him to screech. "Oh, sorry about that, kitty!"

"Marcus?" Alvin asked.

Marcus looked up and recognized Alvin. "Huh?! A-Alvin?!" Marcus then ran.

"Wait, hold up!"

"He a friend of yours, Alvin?" Sheena asked.

"Yeah, back when I was still in Exodus."

"Don't worry, you two. We got him." Colette said. "You just keep an eye out for suspicious types at the city gate." The group went after Marcus.

"One last thing." Gaius said, stopping Milla. "If the Milla we know had to die to fulfill her duty, you should know she wouldn't hesitate for a moment."

"So what?" Milla asked. "I don't even know what my duty is anymore."

* * *

When the group caught up with Marcus, Alvin decides to walk up to him.

"Marcus, buddy. Thought I told you to ditch Exodus and fly right." Alvin told him.

"I... I'm sorry." Marcus said shaken.

"So you still roll with those guys?"

"Maybe..."

David gave a flat look. "Not intimidating at all."

"In what world is this guy a terrorist?" Milla asks.

"Don't jinx it, Milla."

"Don't worry, he's harmless." Alvin tells the group. "He just hangs out with the wrong crowd, that's all. Whenever the plan calls for a disposable stooge, he's their guy."

Marcus sighed. "You're right... I got played, as usual."

"Care to elaborate?" Regal asked.

"Well... I heard a transmission from the main group. The Exodus guys in town are for show. The real action's out there." Marcus points to a ship. "The E.S.S. Pelune. That's where Chancellor Marcia is."

David is understandably mad at Marcus. "You're trying to assassinate the Chancellor of Elympios?! This is serious! We need to tell Sectonia and Gaius about this!"

"It's too late. Exodus agents are onboard posing as crewmembers. They should've struck by now."

Alvin couldn't believe it. "You dumbasses! Chancellor Marcia is a moderate! She opposed the Otherworld Reactor Plan! Meanwhile, lots of other politicians are yelling for Elympios to put the screws to Rieze Maxia, and possibly Floralia. If you guys take out the chancellor, the peace process dies with her."

"I didn't make that plan. Look, there's no way to save her now."

"Exodus has definitely got the upper hand here." Milla thought.

"Not for long." Jude said. "They're not wasting the time Milla gave us." Jude takes out his GHS and sends a text. "I've brought Gaius and Sectonia up to speed. Alright! It's time to board this ship!"

"We're coming, too!" David said.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive! Right, Ludger?" Ludger nods at this, and Jude smiles.

"It looks like we've got some new do-gooders in town."

"We...actually got that from you, Jude." Ludger said.

"That's right. You were the first friend we've made since our journey began. You're bound to rub off on us." David said.

(Bonus Scene: Alvin)

"But, you know..." Alvin said. "This won't fix all the problems between Rieze Maxia and Elympios. Not by a long shot. I mean, if we stuck our heads in the sand on this, nobody would be the wiser."

"Don't be ridiculous, Alvin." David said.

"I'm not, but you can't blame a guy for cutting his losses, right?"

"Alvin... You're really willing to sacrifice the Chancellor just to save your own skin?"

"Of course not. I'm not that kind of guy anymore." Alvin then smacked his own cheeks. "Alright, Alvin, put on your big-boy pants."

(Bonus Scene End)

"Marcus, get us a barge, man. Hop to it."

Marcus was shocked at this. "What?! Why me?!"

"And thanks for agreeing to be our decoy while we board the Pelune."

"Decoy?! But I didn't agree to nothing!"

"Well, if you're going to be like that, might as well hand you to the cops."

"Wait... Okay, okay. I'll do it."

"Attaboy. Way to be a team player." Alvin pats him on the back, and Marcus slumps on the ground.

"Man, you treat me worse than Exodus does, and those guys are a bunch of terrorists!"

"You need better friends, man." David told Marcus. "If you took Alvin's advice in the first place, this wouldn't have happened."

* * *

Thanks to Marcus, the group got aboard the Pelune, hiding behind crates as Exodus members guard the door.

"You know what to do, Marcus." David said.

Marcus nods and walks over to the guards. "I'm Marcus with infiltration. I need to talk to the main squad."

The guards got into defensive stances and one of them spoke. "Freeze! You're in violation of mission protocols!"

"Wait! Come on, you guys. Just hear me out!"

The female guard spoke. "Save it for the holding cell."

"This is bad." Alvin said, looking at the scene. "I thought for sure they'd take the bait."

"In that case." David said, loading his pistols. "Time for a change of plans!" David opens fire on the guards, then swings his broadsword at the big guard.

"This one over here's mine!" Milla said, confronting the female guard.

"Like hell!" The female guard said, fighting off Milla then pointing a gun at her. "Now die!" She was about to shoot before David knocked her out.

"Milla, seriously..." David said as he puts his weapons back. "There's a difference between a rescue mission and a suicide mission."

"So what if I die?" Milla asks. "Is that what you want?"

"That's exactly what I was going to ask you."

Milla looked down before looking to Marcus. "Where's the chancellor?"

"Oh... I know that." Marcus said. "She's locked in the central hall with her aides."

David nods. "Thank you. But, you should quit the bad-guy act. it doesn't suit you."

"Maybe you're right."

* * *

As the group travel the Pelune, they fought wave upon wave of Exodus members, discovering that Jude's father was a member of Elympios, and gave up that life when he was born. When they reached the central hall where Marcia was held, guess who they run into.

"Don't come any closer!" Marcia exclaimed as he was held by Rideaux.

"No one gave you the floor, Madame Chancellor." Rideaux said.

"Rideaux..." David said with venom in his voice. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Aww, now don't give me that look." He said as he kicked a man tied to a chair. "I'm here to help you solve your Maxwell problem." He then transforms using the chromatus.

"Rideaux has a chromatus too?!"

Rideaux dashes in super fast speed towards the group and starts attacking them.

"Just are you trying to say?!"

"Spirius knows the calculatrics arte for summoning Maxwell."

Rideaux blocks David's attack. "Yeah right, Rideaux. And I'm the King of Rieze Maxia."

Rideaux continues to fight off the group. "Would you still think I was bluffing if I said Spirius was founded by Kresnik, the first human ever to summon Maxwell? If only the arte wasn't so messy. First of all, you need to have a living circuit." Rideaux restrained the group except Ludger and Milla to pillars being held by glyphs. "And the secret ingredient is..." The area below Milla starts to glow. "...a living sacrifice." The floor collapses and Ludger uses the chromatus to hold him in place as he grabs a falling Milla.

"Ludger! Milla!" Elle exclaimed in fright.

"Damn you!" Jude yelled.

"Rideaux, when I get out of this, you are a dead man!" David said in rage.

"There is no need to feign anger, Jude Mathis and David Ishihara." Rideaux said. "You miss Maxwell, don't you, Jude? Your beloved wandering spirit."

Elle took Milla's sword and continously strikes Rideaux with no damage being done. "Take this! And that! Make this stop!"

"I see you're quite a hit with the kids, phony."

"I don't care if she's a phony! Milla...is Milla!"

"Touching, but afraid not." Rideaux said, kicking Elle.

"Elle!" Milla exclaimed.

No matter how much he wants to save Elle, Ludger can't bring himself to let go of Milla.

Milla begged Ludger. "Just let me go! He'll kill Elle!"

"Don't give up, Milla! No matter what!" Elle said on the ground.

"That's rich. You're the one that needs to give up!" Rideaux said.

(Bonus Scene: Milla)

Ludger begged Milla. "You can't give up! Elle needs you!"

"I'm sorry..." Milla said weakly. "I'm gonna have to leave the rest to you." She then mouths a few words to Ludger before she forces his grip off her.

(Bonus Scene End)

"Milla!" David screamed as she fell into the abyss.

"Please!" Milla tells Ludger. "Look after Elle!"

{Cue Song: Splendid Dance Performance of a Spirit- Tales of Xillia 2}

In the abyss, Milla saw Milla Maxwell ascend and nod. "I knew that...I wouldn't like you."

The glyphs break off and a blue pillar of light shoots out where Milla fell. When it fades, a woman lands gracefully. She looks like Milla, but she has a white and blue outfit. Even more so was the Four Great Spirits appearing behind her.

David looked on in amazement. "So this...is Milla Maxwell."

Sheena was amazed as well. "She even has her own Four Great Spirits as well! I like her already!"

Rideaux got back up from the force of the pillar. "How nice of you to join us, Milla Maxwell!"

Milla walks up to Elle. "May I borrow that sword from you?"

Elle holds up the other Milla's sword. "This is the other Milla's sword. Knock Rideaux down a peg for her!"

Milla smiles at Elle's enthusiasm as she takes the sword. "I will." She walks back to the group and goes to battle stance with them. "How nice of you to summon me here."

Rideaux dodges the attacks of the Four Great Spirits. "So that's how it is. Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the abyss!" Rideaux charges at the party, who actually work well with Milla's Four Great Spirits, especially since he's weak to pretty much everything.

"Sorry you have to fight the minute you wake up, Milla." David said, deflecting Rideaux's cohorts.

"It's okay. I am well aware of the situation you're all in. So I will do my part to help." Milla tells the group.

"My humble thanks, Maxwell." Regal said.

After a while of fighting, David fights Rideaux.

"That's enough, you monster!" David said as he strikes. "You've given Ludger that hefty loan, forced him to work for Spirius, tried to turn him against Julius...and now, because of you, Millia is dead!" David goes into Over Limit. "This time... This time you're going to pay!"

"An Over Limit?" Colette asked.

"No way..." Alvin asked. "Are we about to see his own mystic arte right now?"

"This is the end!" David twirls his blade to create a tornado, then shoots Rideaux to bounce him upward. "My conviction carries me forward. My hopes form the blade that cut me the path." David jumps where he's above the tornado, and forms a giant sword of ice. "Can you handle this?" David rushes in and Rideaux sticks to the tip of the blade. "Arctic Mayhem!"

After taking the full force of the attack, Rideaux is out of his chromatus and stands up weakly. "Well, aren't you a strong one, Milla Maxwell. I admit, I'm rather impressed. I hope you'll go after the Waymarker with a familiar sense of fervor." Rideaux said as he backs away.

"Just do us a favor and slither on back to hell, coward!" David said angrily.

"Spare me your threats."

"Don't you lecture me." Milla said. Rideaux bows and activates a smoke bomb, making his escape.

"Nuts. He got away!" David said.

Chancellor Marcia walks up to the group. "You have my thanks. You're here from Spirius, right?"

Ludger nods and tries to shake his hand, but is hesitant to because he couldn't save Milla.

"It's not your fault, Ludger." Elle said. "It's because of Rideaux...that Milla's gone..."

* * *

When the group got back to Marksburg the rest of the group were joyous.

"It's really you..." Gaius muttered upon seeing Milla.

"Milla!" Muzet said, embracing her. "I searched everywhere for you!"

"Sorry, Muzet." Milla said. "I didn't mean to worry you. Any of you."

"Aw, I wasn't worried!" Leia said.

"We knew you'd be okay." Elize said.

"It's good to see you again." Rowen said with a smile. Gaius nods in acknowledgement.

"But... we had to lose...the other Milla." David muttered sadly. Elle felt bad for David, knowing he doesn't like seeing his friends get hurt, let alone die.

"It was a brave thing she did." Chancellor Marcia said. "Because of her and her selflessness, we can proceed with ratifying the peace accord."

(Bonus Scene: Rowen, Gaius, and Sectonia)

Marcia walks up to the three and bows. "King Gaius. Queen Sectonia. Prime Minister Rowen. For foiling this assassination attempt, you have my most sincere thanks."

"You'd have done the same." Gaius tells her.

Marcia looks to Rowen, who smiles. "Given what's occurred, perhaps you'd like to sign the treaty here and now? Harmony between Rieze Maxia, Elympios, and Floralia would please me very much."

"Here on the ship?" Gaius asked.

"We've heard that many high-ranking Elympion officials stand against the treaty." Sectonia said.

"Don't you worry." Marcia said. "We'll employ this attack as our chance to press the offensive against them. No doubt many of them have ties to Exodus. And if we can't find proof, we'll make some up.

"Figuratively speaking, of course."

"Didn't hear what? I was just thinking aloud. But whatever you choose to do with that tidbit is up to you."

"You're certain, Madam?" Rowen asks.

"I pay my debts in full, Prime Minister. And besides... If I were too much of a do-gooder, you wouldn't trust me."

Sectonia giggles at that. "Are we really that easy to read?"

Marcia walks up to Gaius. "I so look forward to dancing the diplomacy two-step with you, King Gaius."

Marcia and Gaius shook on it, and along with Sectonia gave their signatures.

"By your signatures, the treaty is ratified." Rowen said.

"Very good. We've crossed the first bridge, at least." Gaius said.

"A bridge of mere paper and ink." Marcia said.

Sectonia spoke up. "The gap between this deed and the will of the people is not easily traversed."

"A difficult road still awaits us." Gaius said.

"Well, it's as the saying goes." David said.

Elle finishes for him. "Every journey begins with the first step!"

"Well, that's a threadbare cliche." Gaius said. "However, it does ring true at the moment."

Rowen nods to this. "Indeed. If we keep setting one foot before the other, we can reach the ends of the earth."

(Bonus Scene End)

Marcia looks to Ludger and the others that were on the Pelune. "You were all a great help, as well. It's not much, but consider this a small token of my thanks." She said giving the group a snowflake necklace. "I believe this belongs to the boy with the big sword."

David recognizes the necklace. "Of course. This is my necklace. I guess it came off when I was fighting Rideaux."

"Is this necklace special to you?" Elle asked.

"Yes. It's a memento of my family. This is all I have left of them."

"I'm... I'm so sorry. I was so focused on my Milla, I didn't realize..."

"You don't need to apologize, Elle. She was a dear friend to you."

"But... If I hadn't pulled her from the fractured dimension, this wouldn't have happened. Even though Rideaux killed her, it's my fault she's gone. So, I'll keep going. That's what she would have wanted."

Milla spoke up. "Yes, especially since the battle for the Universal Core draws near. We must make haste to Canaan. The soul-purification process has reached its limit. In the abyss, I saw it with my own eyes. There are too many fractured dimensions."

Muzet spoke up. "Canaan is the only realm across all dimensions where the reincarnation process occurs. Thus, it stands to reason that the impurity which must be cleansed from all those countless dimensions must be flowing into Canaan."

Ramona spoke up. "So, if we don't eradicate those dimensions, the soul-purification process will break down."

Sectonia asked something. "So, the fractured dimensions are not only dispersing soul energy, but it's also concentrating this impurity?"

"Wonderful." Scott comments. "Sounds like either one of them is enough to destroy the universe on its own."

"What happens if soul-purification breaks down?" Leia asked.

Milla spoke to the group. "The resulting poisonous miasma will probably overflow."

"Couldn't Origin just step in and lend a hand, or something?" Zelos asked.

"Only if the people of this world are worth saving." David said. "Which I'm certain is the whole point of this trial."

"So that's how it is." Sectonia said. "I guess the only option now is to reach Canaan and pass the Great Spirit's trial for the sake of the world's people."

"Then the wish we make is clear. 'Destroy the fractured dimensions...so this one may live'."

Ludger got a call from Vera. "We have detected that Maxwell is no longer blocking our passage."

"It wasn't easy. We had a run-in with Rideaux."

"Did something happen with Director Rideaux?"

David wished to tell Vera the truth of what Rideaux did, but knows that nothing good would come of it. "Nothing too major. Anyway, this means we can get the last Waymarker now, right?"

"Correct. However, right now, the dimensional abyss is highly unstable. It will be some time before you can enter the rift with any degree of safety. We'll contact you once we've made our preparations."

"Understood." David said as Vera hung up.

"It's my fault." Milla said. "I unfortunately caused it when I harnessed mana out of the schism to take on a physical body."

"It couldn't be helped." Muzet said. "The Temporal Crossroads were gone."

"It's taboo nonetheless. I'm using mana meant to preserve our world, and the entire universe, to maintain my physical form."

"Then...that means..." Scott mutters.

"Unfortunately so, Scott. I can only remain in the living realm for a finite amount of time."

Jude was shocked to hear this, especially since he's seeing her again now.

"We understand." David said. "Hopefully, you can maintain your form long enough for this Universal Core business to be settled."

"I'm counting on it." Milla said. "I'll help in any way I can."

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	13. Chapter 12: Elle and I

A/N: A skit between Ludger, David, and Julius in Chapter 7 has hinted that David is looking for a name of his team. Since only one suggestion has come up since then, I'll be using that. When you've played Chapter 12 of the original game, you would know why I'm revealing the team name now. This chapter's a big one with loads and loads of spoilers if you haven't played the game or watched playthroughs, so buckle up, and get ready for a ride!

* * *

Before paying off another portion of Ludger's loan, Milla had a declaration.

"We have to hurry to Canaan." Milla told the group. "The purification process has reached its limt. And a war is about to erupt for the Universal Core."

"Don't push yourself too hard, Milla." Jude said in concern.

Sectonia added in. "As if having to battle Chronos wasn't bad enough, you've spent a great deal of time trapped in the dimensional abyss."

"And you think I'll listen when you tell me to take it easy?" Milla asked.

"No, of course not."

"Exactly. This is no time to falter. And besides, you all promised Elle. Not to mention...the other me."

"Wait... You know about the other Milla that was with us?"

"I do. I saw everything."

"But how?" Scott asked. "You were trapped in the dimensional abyss."

"I was. I tried using the power of the Four to return to the prime dimension, but couldn't."

"Because the other Milla had come to the prime dimension." Genis said.

"The abyss between dimensions is a void of nothingness, bereft even of the elements. I could only drift through it, using the power of the Four to protect myself. While in that coma-like state, I dreamt of Ludger, David, the other Milla, and all of you. It was as if I was journeying right along with you."

"How is that even possible?" David asked.

"I do not know myself. But her conflict and her wish came through quite clearly. Ludger, David, everyone... I want you to lend your strength to me. Or should I say, to Milla Maxwell."

Everyone nods at this. "You couldn't stop us from helping, even if you tried."

"Our strength is yours to command." Sectonia said with a bow.

Milla nods. "Thank you, everyone."

* * *

While paying off more of Ludgar's loan, Elle shows distrust in Milla, which prompts the Lord of Spirits to try to have Elle see her as a friend, Rowen travels to a fractured dimension where he fights his old friend Nactugal again, and Gaius travels to a fractured dimension where he fights all four members of the Chimeriad. The Symphonia characters give more details about their journey, David goes around asking his comrades what Pokémon they would want as Perfect Links except for Sectonia and Leia, who already have one, and Ramona talks about what she's gone through with her Evil Exes. After paying off another portion of the loan, Ludger gets another call from Vera.

"Well done, Mr. Kresnik. I have a message for you from President Bakur. 'I want to meet the real Maxwell. Bring her to Spirius.' End quote. Please follow through at your earliest convenience." Vera hangs up at that.

"Milla is really popular, isn't she?" Zelos asked.

"I don't think that's a good thing when it comes to someone like Bisley." Ramona said.

* * *

When the group got to Spirius, they were greeted by Bisley, who look towards the group.

"As I recall, I only asked for Ludger, David, and Maxwell." Bisley said.

"We don't trust you Spirius people." Jude said, causing Bisley to laugh.

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel, Dr. Mathis! I didn't expect that much spine from one who claims to support both spyrix and spirits."

"The accord 'twixt the two nations and Floralia has been ratified." Sectonia said.

Rowen followed up. "Adversity can be a strong foundation for peace."

"How selfless of you two to come all this way to give me your report." Bisley said. "Both as a CEO and a citizen, I am overjoyed."

Milla stepped up. "I take it that you're Bisley Bakur. Looking at you, you do appear to be a formidable man."

"And you, I presume, must be the true Maxwell."

"So was the other Milla." David said. "But that's just how alternate realities are. They can be quite complicated sometimes."

"You are correct." Milla said, still looking at Bisley.

Bisley looks to Milla. "Every inch as proud as I'd expect from the Lord of Spirits."

"The dimensional abyss has stabilized."

Bisley looks to Vera, who nods and looks to the group. "Then I shall transfer you the coordinates of the fractured dimension containing the final Waymarker." Vera sends them to Ludger, who took out his GHS and confirmed it.

"Speaking of the final Waymarker." Scott said. "Do you know what it is yet?"

"No, I haven't." Bisley told Scott. "That said, you should find it easily enough. Focus your search on the divergence catalyst, as in any other case. If Dr. Mathis and his friends are wiling to cooperate, you are sure to succeed."

Jude looks to Bisley. "I'll cooperate with Ludger, but I do it on my own terms, to fulfill my duty."

"That's right." Ramona said. "We're cooperating because we want to, not because we're ordered to."

Bisley chuckles. "Exercising your own free will, huh? That is humanity's strength. You have some steadfast friends, Ludger." Ludger nods, and the Spirius agents salute. "The final Waymarker is within our grasp. In this grand endeavor, I wish you godspeed."

"You seem to have a lot of faith in Ludger."

"And with good reason. The Key of Kresnik is mankind's last hope. Only he can overcome Origin's Trial."

* * *

When the group got to the rift, they end up in Sharilton.

"Sharilton, huh? It's been ages." Milla said.

"Yes. It brings me back to when we all first met." Rowen said, reminiscing.

"Conductor Illbert? Queen Sectonia?" asked a man manning one of the stands.

"Yes, I am Rowen Illbert. I was once the steward for House Sharil."

"And I am Queen Sectonia, of Floralia." Sectonia said in introduction.

"It is a pleasure to see you again."

"How dare you!" The man said, attacking the two, only to miss.

"How dare we what?" Sectonia asked.

"You take me for an idiot? I don't know who put together those costumes, but they're not fooling me!"

"Costumes?"

"Don't play dumb! Conductor Illbert and Queen Sectonia died eight years ago! They were murdered! Have you no shame?!"

"Wait... They were murdered?" David asked in shock. "Is this true?"

"Where have you been? It was a big deal in Rieze Maxia and Floralia. King Gaius and Taranza threw them state funerals and everything."

"What...? Do you know who murdered them?"

"No one knows. They found the bodies floating in Lake Epsilla in Elympios."

"Lake Epsilla... Where have we heard that before?" Ramona asked in thought.

"Now, I've heard enough of your sick little joke. Buzz off!"

The group got together after that confrontation.

"Now that's disturbing..." Sectonia muttered. "A fractured dimension in which Rowen and I have been murdered..."

Scott spoke up. "So, if everyone here knows about Elympios and Floralia, and Rowen and Sectonia died eight years ago..."

David finished for him. "Then chances are this fractured dimension takes place several years in the future. In any case, we should investigate the murder scene."

Elle spoke up. "But first, we should check if those time capsules are still here."

"Shall we take a trip to the manor and find out?" Rowen asked.

* * *

The group made it to the manor.

(Bonus Scene: Rowen)

"This is where the time capsules are, right?" Elle asked.

Rowen nodded. "Yes. Burying them here was Lady Driselle's idea."

"Should we dig them up?" Scott asked.

"Just ours, I think." David suggested.

"Not mine." Elle said. "I want to keep mine buried for a while. I promised Elize and Driselle."

"Very well." Rowen said. "Then we shall only dig up the rest of ours." The group grabbed some shovels and digged up the group's except Elle's, getting their deposited items back. "These are exactly the same time capsules that we buried."

"How peculiar." Ramona said.

"This dimension's history was identical to the prime's until some point in the past." Jude said.

"Perhaps, me and Rowen's deaths was the point in which the two split." Sectonia said.

Milla spoke up. "The death of a nation's prime minister and another nation's ruler would certainly leave a mark in history."

"While we're here, Rowen... Do you want to meet this dimension's Driselle?"

Rowen looks to the manor sadly. "I'd better not. Nothing good would come of it."

(Bonus Scene End)

* * *

As the group leave Sharilton, Elle strikes up a conversation.

"So you used to be Driselle's stewer, Rowen?" Elle asked. "What kind of stews did you make?"

"Stewer? Is that even a word?" Scott asked.

Rowen laughed at that. "I wasn't her stew-er. I was her stew-ard."

"That word I know." Sectonia said. "It's another word for butler."

"Correct. I served Lady Driselle, the Lord of Sharilton."

"A steward wears a pinafore dress and white gloves, and prances around with a feather duster." Ludger explained.

"Wait... Rowen wears dresses?" Elle asks.

"Now, now, Elle. The human heart is extremely complex. You need to keep an open mind." Milla says.

"Wait, what?" Ludger asks.

"It's quite a relief to hear you say that." Rowen tells Milla. "At first, Lady Driselle had to force me to wear the dress, but when I saw my reflection, I was stunned by my beauty." Sectonia shivers at that. "Ah, I'm sorry, Lady Sectonia. I didn't mean to spur up bad memories."

"It's not that. I just remembered what Taranza looked like wearing it." Sectonia said.

"Nonetheless, on that day, I was truly born anew."

Ludger was more confused than ever. "Huh?!"

"Ah, come now, Ludger. Don't think too hard on such playful banter." Ludger sighed, not sure how to feel about Rowen and Sectonia's teasing.

* * *

When the group got the border between Rieze Maxia and Elympios, they run into a neon dog. David petted it and it healed him.

"No way..." David muttered aloud.

"It's a spyrite!" Jude exclaimed.

A woman then walks up. "Phew... Found you! Don't go running off like that."

"Excuse me, but is that a spyrite?"

"Huh? Yeah, what else would it be?"

"Does it ever, you know, lose control of itself?"

"Good heavens, no. I mean, he gets into trouble once in a while, but he's a good little spyrite."

"Is there anywhere we can learn more about spyrite technology?" Ramona asked.

"Well... You could try Spirius Corporation, I guess, but I doubt they'll tell you anything worthwhile. It's not really in their interest to spill any secrets. They have a total monopoly on the spyrite market."

"Spyrite technology is everywhere in this world!" Jude exclaimed.

"More like universe. People from other worlds come by to see them, too."

"Perhaps the Jude of this dimension could tell us the secret to making spyrite technology viable." David told the group.

Sectonia looks to the woman. "One last question: Have you ever heard the name Jude Mathis?"

The woman answers. "Sure, in school. He's the guy who brought spyrite technology to the masses."

Scott exclaimed. "That's amazing, Jude!"

"Shame how he died, though... It's been a few years, but I still remember all the news stories about that mass murder. All those bodies bobbing in Lake Epsilla... Ugh."

Jude mutters out loud. "Wait, I'm dead, too?"

"We should probably head for Lake Epsilla." David said. "It's turning into quite the crime scene. However, there is a bright side to this."

"Yes. Sectonia being a well-respected ruler again, spyrite development. Now we know that both of them are possible."

* * *

When the group got to Drellin, Elle ran on ahead.

"Look at all the spyrites!" Elle exclaimed.

"Nature seems to be bouncing back." Jude said. He and Milla nod to each other.

"Milla seems happy about your success, too." Scott said.

"On one level, it just pleases me to see this potential for the future." Milla said. The group then start to walk together. "But honestly? It does my heart good to see Jude's hard work come to fruition like this. I know, I know. The Lord of Spirits should probably remain objective in such matters."

"Personally, I prefer a little partiality in the Lord of Spirits, truth be told." Rowen said. "You're fine."

"Why, Rowen. Thank you."

As they were about to leave Drellin, they heard people chatting with each other.

"Wait, so you found something strange in Lake Epsilla?" a woman asked.

"While I was fishing, I reeled it in by accident." One of the men said.

"Wait a minute. I know that thing." A Floralian citizen said. "This is- This is the stuffed animal the governor of Sharilton asked us to look for."

The woman spoke up. "Right. Apparently, it was that poor little girl's most prized possession."

"Why did it show up now?" The fisher asked. "She's been dead for years."

The Floralian picked up the stuffed animal, revealing it to be Teepo. "They never did find the killer, you know. Poor thing's probably cursed."

Scott was shocked at the sight. "Is that...Teepo?!"

"Which means the murdered girl could only have been..." Sectonia said.

Ramona finished for her. "Elize..."

"Man..." Scott muttered. "Just what the hell happened at that lake?!"

"We should hurry to Lake Epsilla." David told the group. "The culprit may be gone, but we might be able to find some information about the deed."

* * *

When the group reach Lake Epsilla, the group took in the sight.

"Everything is so lush." Jude said, looking around.

Ramona looked to the lake. "So this is where they found the bodies of all the victims."

"What about that house?" Scott asked, motioning a building connecting to the shore. "Does anyone live there?"

Ludger thought about this. "This house wasn't in the prime dimension, was it?"

"I don't think so. I mean, we didn't see it the last time we were in Epsilla."

"Quite a strange sight." David said.

"It's not strange...because that's where I live." Elle said. "That's my house! I live there with my daddy!" Elle rushed over to the house, calling her father. David saw a figure emerge from inside.

"Who...is that man? Could she be...Elle's father?" When the group got closer they saw a man with black hair wearing a black coat and a mask that covered one of his eyes.

"Daddy..." Elle muttered.

"Welcome home, Elle." The man spoke.

"Where are the bad guys?" Elle remembered that their house was attacked by people with guns when he sent her to Trigleph.

"They're gone now."

"Are you...okay?" Elle asked. The man nods and kneels down for a hug. "Oh, Daddy..." Elle ran to her father and hugged, crying tears of joy as she's finally reunited with her father.

"I knew it." David said. "He really is Elle's father."

"This dimension's version of him, at least." Sectonia comments.

"Right. It's easy to forget sometimes."

"It's strange, though." Ramona said. "In our dimension, this house didn't exist. At least, not yet."

"Does that mean he's the catalyst?" Scott asked. "How are we going to tell Elle?"

"Maybe we don't have to. Let's play it out and see where it goes."

The man turns to the group. "Seems my girl's been in good hands. My name is Victor."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you." David said in a bow.

"Likewise. Oh, where are my manners? It's been too long since I've had guests. Please, join me for dinner. What do you say, Ludger?" This had Ludger gasp a bit. David was a little suspicious about Victor, but he complied.

"We would love to."

"Excellent. Please, come in."

* * *

When the group got inside, Victor treated them to a feast.

"I hope it sufficed." Victor said.

"Sufficed? This stuff is really good!" David said. "Right, Ludger?"

"Yeah, but my cooking's better." Ludger responded.

Sectonia was in thought about this. "It's a close call. You both use similar seasonings in your cooking, so it's tough. But I'll let Victor have this one. The taste just has more depth."

"These bold flavors and delicate accents are the mark of a true artist." Rowen said.

"Oh, stop. You flatter me." Victor said.

Ludger didn't think that there was ever a better cook for the group than him.

"Ludger, you should take some cooking lessons from my daddy!" Elle said.

"I haven't enjoyed a meal this much in ten years." Victor said.

Elle was feeling sleepy. "I think I ate too much. I think it's Daddy's fault for making my favorites." Elle reached out to Victor, who picked her up.

"You earned them all, my dear." Victor gently places Elle on the couch, where she falls asleep.

"Victor." David said. "There's something we'd like to ask you."

"You're curious about the mask, I'd wager. My face was scarred in battle long ago."

"No. It's not that."

"What is it, then?"

"Just...who are you?"

"Elle's father, of course."

Scott spoke up. "In a sense, but..."

"But I'm from this dimension... Is that it?" The group have shocked faces that Victor knows. "Let me dispel any doubts. I really am this Elle's father. I know that you think I'm the divergence catalyst, but don't know how to tell Elle, as you don't want to hurt her feelings."

"But if you really are Elle's father..." Ramona started. "That would that Elle..."

"Correct, Miss Flowers. My daughter was born with a power that only a few Kresniks have ever possessed. She can manipulate space and time, a skill lost in the prime dimension."

"So..." Sectonia asked. "She's the true Key of Kresnik? Not Ludger?"

"Odin was hinting that when he was destroyed. Besides, Ludger knew the truth of it all along."

David asked. "What do you intend to do with the Key?"

"You see, the key has its limits." Victor moves lightning-fast and gets behind Ludger. "And you stand in my way... Ludger."

"That reminds me. How do you know about us before we even introduced ourselves?"

"Same old David. Your observation always was one of your strong points, even more so than most of the Dimensional Heroes and Shining Hope Squad. It's why you've become the reliable leader of the Brave Adventurers." Victor moved lightning-fast to the door. "If you want me to answer your questions, then let's step out. I don't want to wake my daughter." Victor said as he stepped out.

When the group got outside, they met Victor on the shoreline.

"Amazing view, isn't it?" Victor asked.

"Has spyrite technology been perfected in this dimension?" Jude asked.

"Yes. And Sectonia became a well-respected ruler of Floralia. Both of which happened eight years ago."

"I see." David said, happy for the both of them.

"But then...I killed you." This proclamation shocked the group.

"Why would you do something like that?!" Scott asked.

"I didn't stop at Jude and Sectonia, either." Victor motioned to Rowen, Scott, Ramona, and David. "I killed all of you in this dimension, as well. Alvin, Leia, Elize, the Dimensional Heroes, the Shining Hope Squad, Spectra Force, the Brave Adventurers, and even Amadeus Flux. I killed you all. You all tried to stop me from killing Bisley. Even Julius took your side." Victor looked up to the sky. "Bisley made a grave mistake when he tried to take Elle from me."

"I'll ask you once again." David said. "What are you plotting?"

Victor looks back to the group. "I simply wish to live in peace with the real Elle." Victor then looks to Ludger. "But that will never happen, as long as he exists!" Victor then charges at Ludger and they fight each other with dual blades.

"Wait... Then that means Victor is..." Scott starts.

Ramona finishes for him. "A fractured version of Ludger?!"

Victor responds. "Exactly! I'm the future version of you!" Victor knocks Ludger to the ground. "And now I shall become...the real you!" Victor was about to deal the finishing blow before he heard Elle.

"Hey..." Elle starts, and Victor calms down, not wanting to kill the group in front of her. "What's everybody doing here?"

"Go back inside, honey. We're just having a little talk." Victor looks to Elle and feels an immense pain.

"Daddy!" Elle rushes over to Victor, but is pushed back when Victor took off his mask, revealing one of his eyes to be red, much like a divergence catalyst. This causes Elle to gasp.

"No need to be frightened, Elle." Victor reaches out to Elle. "If we go to the Land of Canaan, and the Universal Core... I can make this all go away, I promise. You and I can...live happily ever after, Elle."

Elle starts walking over to Victor. "We really can?"

"Elle... Stay back!" Ludger said, weakly.

"She not yours to order around!" Victor said, keeping a foot on Ludger. "I will make a wish to the spirit Origin and the Universal Core to start my life over again!" Elle stopped for a moment as Victor smiles toward her. "Elle will be with me, of course. Reborn as my daughter in the prime dimension."

Elle was trying to comprehend what he said. "I'll be...reborn?"

Sectonia spoke up. "That makes no sense! You'll be different people!"

"But we will still be together!" Victor pressed Ludger harder.

"Daddy?" Elle couldn't believe what her father was doing.

"Everything will be fine. We'll make...brand new memories." Elle gasped at that, as Victor moved to her. "Come here. This time, Mommy will be with us, too."

"No..." Victor was about to hug her when she snapped. "I don't want that! No!" Elle pushed Victor, causing him to trip over Ludger. Victor couldn't believe what she did as Ludger took this opportunity to scooped up Elle and get her away from Victor.

"Elle..."

{Cue Song: Betting on the Last Guide- Tales of Xillia 2}

"...is mine!" Victor attacked Ludger, who matched him blow for blow, from swords to sledgehammers to guns until they fought with swords again.

"So you lured Ludger into this dimension...to trade places with him!" Milla said.

Jude adds to that. "Using your own daughter!"

Victor was doing well fighting off Jude, Milla, David, Scott and Ramona all at once. "Yes! I knew Elle would bring Ludger to me. After all...I am the final Waymarker!"

Sectonia and Rowen fight him off. "What kind of monster manipulates his own daughter like this?!" Ludger transforms into his chromatus and strikes Victor, who caught it.

"What the hell do you know?!" Victor transforms into a chromtus of his own, which was completely black with red markings. "I killed my father and brother for this power!" Victor then attacks the group. They find that he has no weaknesses but no particular strengths either, and his moveset is completely identical to Ludger's, which is no surprise, since he's a fractured version of him.

"Why, Victor?" David asked as they fight him. "Why are you doing this?!"

"The answer to that is very simple." Victor said, as he fights off everyone while taking some hits. "10 years ago, I was on an adventure much like yours with our own fractured Elle and everything."

"A fractured Elle?" Elle asked.

"Yes, honey. Another Elle much like you with Ludger."

"But let me guess." Milla said as she blocks Victor's sword. "Something went wrong."

"It always does. When we went to Elle's dimension to get the final Waymarker..."

Elle finished for her father. "She died, didn't she?"

"Exactly." Victor then blocked Scott while Ramona hit with her hammer. "We managed to get all the Waymarkers in the end, but Canaan never appeared. It was at that moment that we realized that we were living in a fractured dimension ourselves! All of the other fractured dimensions we destroyed were for nothing!"

"But... Things got better... Right?" Jude asked as he pulled a Demon Fist.

"Eventually. I've met and wed Lara Mel Marta, Elle's mother, and two years later, we had an Elle of our own. However, Bisley told my so-called friends that Elle is the Key of Kresnik, and they tried to offer Elle to the prime dimension as a bargaining chip so that our dimension would keep existing!"

"So that's why you killed them in this dimension..." Elle muttered.

"Wait... Elle actually heard that part?" Sectonia asked.

"Regardless of whether she did or she found out on her own, she's right. I couldn't bear to lose Elle again, so I made the ultimate decision, and went on a one-man rampage to get her back, even if it meant killing you all!"

"I imagine that Lara didn't take it kindly." Rowen speculates as he and David used their spirit artes.

"No, she didn't. After realizing what I had done, her sanity broke and she killed herself, leaving me to raise Elle all alone. That's when I came up with a plan to bring Ludger here."

David shoots Victor with his guns. "And you gave Elle your watch because Julius used Ludger's. That's how Elle ended up in Trigleph in the first place, leading to everything we've gone through now. You're the catalyst behind it all!"

"You should thank me. If it wasn't for that, you wouldn't be where you are now. You wouldn't have known that Leia and Bisley had two of the keys to the Universal Core. But still, that's why I did it! So that I can take Ludger's place and fulfill my wish!"

"Where does Flux come into all of this?"

"He just wanted to travel to Canaan and wish for an evil empire. You know, normal bad guy stuff."

"I'm sorry for the losses you suffered, really I am, but is it really worth all of this bloodshed?"

"I just wanted to live a life with my family again. Is that really too much to ask?!"

{End Song}

David struck Victor one last time, and he got on his knees. "Ugh... My body..." The watch fell off of him as he winced in pain and a dark aura pulsates from him.

"Daddy..." Elle walked over to Victor, but he saw the back of Elle's neck has been blackened.

"It can't be! I'm already out of time." Victor said as he winced in pain. "Listen to me, Ludger! There's a limit to how much...you can use your power."

"A limit?" David asks. "No way..."

"You've become a divergence catalyst?!" Sectonia asked.

"All power comes at a price to pay." Victor said weakly. "That's just the way it is. You see?"

"So that's why you wanted to be reborn." David said. He then saw Victor reach towards the watch. "Ludger, look out!"

Ludger and Victor both got into their chromatus and fought blow for blow again. "What are you going to choose?!" Victor asked as he charged.

"Elle... I'm sorry." Ludger muttered as he let out his spear and struck.

Victor got out of his chromatus when Ludger's spear pierced through him. "Please... Take care of Elle. Open the path to Canaan. Complete Origin's Trial... David... Of all of the people I killed in my rampage... I regretted you the most. Promise me... You do not forget... What this journey has taught you..."

David nods. "Understood."

"I always knew...I could count on you...when it matters most..." Victor smiles as he collapses on the ground. Elle rushes over to him, begging him to get up. "Elle... You must...be strong... Don't hold it against them... They were just...doing what had to be done."

"Believe me... We would've avoided this if we could."

"I'll never forget you, daddy." Elle said with tears in her eyes. "You were...the best friend I've ever had..."

"Elle... Your father may fade away now... But he'll always be with you...in spirit."

"Exactly..." Victor said. "You mustn't give up hope..." Victor hums the Hymn of Proof to Elle as he fades away.

"Goodbye... Daddy..." Elle said as a tear falls and the dimension breaks.

* * *

"Trust me, Ludger." David said, breaking the silence when they get back to the prime dimension. "What we did was the hardest thing any of us would've done." He went to check up on Elle, and saw the black mark on her neck. "Oh no!"

"She's becoming a catalyst!" Sectonia said.

"But... That's impossible." Ramona said. "Unless the power...really is within Elle."

"We won't find the answers standing around here." Milla said. "Let's find a room in Drellin."

"Good idea."

* * *

It was raining when they got to Drellin, but the conversation was brought up anyway.

"Elle's becoming a divergence catalyst?" Milla asked. "I don't understand how this could happen."

Sectonia spoke up. "If what Victor said is true, becoming a divergence catalyst is the result of using the chromatus beyond a certain limit."

"If Elle is the daughter of Ludger from a fractured dimension, that would make her part of the Kresnik family."

"The problem is that she doesn't seem to have access to chromatus powers." Scott said.

"Sectonia, you started to say something about this earlier." David said. "Do you remember what it was?"

Sectonia responds. "I do. The watch is the key to manifesting the chromatus, right? You, Scott, Genis and Jude were with me when Ludger first transformed. At that time, Elle was holding the watch."

"So, Ludger was using Elle as a conduit for his power." Ramona said. "Scott, Sectonia. Do you remember how Ludger couldn't transform into his chromatus when we first met the other Milla?"

"It was because Elle wasn't with us at that time. We were split up when we escaped from Chronos."

David speculates. "Which means Elle has been paying the price for Ludger's use of the power. It goes without saying that Ludger had no way of knowing this."

"Same goes for the rest of us, apparently. I'm so sorry, Ludger."

"There is no need to apologize." Milla said. "Who could've possibly guessed that the chromatus was linked to the catalysts like this?"

* * *

When the group got to the inn, Ludger was making soup in the kitchen.

Jude was coming down. "Elle's not doing so good."

"Is the catalyst sickening her?" Ramona asked.

"No, she's been traumatized. I mean, she just saw her father-" Jude stops, looking at Ludger. "I-I'm sorry. I know it's not like you had a choice in the matter."

(Bonus Scene: Milla and Scott)

"I'm worried about her and you." Milla said. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm...doing alright." Ludger said hesitantly.

"It shows how strong you are." Scott said. "Witnessing your own death would be a shock to anyone. I can't imagine." There were a few flashbacks of Milla seeing her fractured counterpart fall in the dimensional abyss, and Scott of when Gideon killed him. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard, Ludger."

Milla nods. "Scott is absolutely right. We're alive, for better or worse. And that means we have a duty to fulfill."

(Bonus Scene End)

Ludger's GHS buzzed. It's most likely Vera. He hands it to Sectonia to read.

Sectonia took the GHS. "Let's see what they want. 'Ludger, we've confirmed the retrieval of the final Waymarker. Please proceed to Rieze Harbor in Marksburg immediately'. I think it's best we rest up tonight, and head there first thing tomorrow morning." Sectonia hands Ludger back his GHS.

"A wise course of action." Rowen said, stroking his beard.

The group brought Elle down for some soup, however she was still distraught over her father's death and pot tipped over. As the hot soup was about to spill on her, Ludger knocked it out of the way, which caused his arm to get burned. It was soon healed by Jude and David.

"It'll heal in no time." Jude reassured him.

David sees Ludger pick up the pot. "Wait... You're going to make more?"

Ludger nods. "I want to. For Elle."

"But..." David shook his head, knowing there's no talking him out of it. "I understand."

(Bonus Scene: Jude and Sectonia)

"I'll help, if that's alright." Sectonia offered.

"Me too." Jude adds. "Besides, your arm's still injured." As Ludger makes another pot of soup, Jude and Sectonia check on him. "All done?" Ludger nods.

Sectonia looked down. "I'm sorry that... We can't do more for you."

Ludger responds. "Why are you apologizing? I destroyed a world filled with spyrites and where Sectonia was respected again."

Sectonia and Jude shook their heads. "We're just happy knowing that a future like that might even be possible. It helps us believe we can do it. I can gain my rightful place as Floralia's kind and just ruler again."

"And I can perfect spyrite technology." Jude said in determination. They stop, then look to Ludger. "We were trying to cheer you up, but here you are making us feel better." The three of them smile warmingly before Sectonia looks to the staircase, thinking of Elle.

"You know... I think she'll understand someday."

Jude and Sectonia leave to bring Elle down as Ludger finishes up her soup.

(Bonus Scene End)

Elle came down and managed to get a spoonful of soup, saying it's good and that she acted the way she did because she realized something. When someone dies, no one can taste their cooking again. This goes for the other Milla and Victor. Ludger apologizes for the events, but Elle says that she's the one who should apologize as she caused everyone so much pain. She then tries to put on a brave face, knowing that Victor wouldn't want to see her looking depressed.

The next morning, the group get ready to leave Drellin. Then Ludger got a call from Nova.

"Ludger... Hey, do you have a moment? Sorry to pester you again, but..."

"The loan, right?" Ramona asked.

"Yeah... Sorry about that. Just doing my job." The call ends at that.

"Sad as it is." Rowen said. "Even at times like this, the world still marches on."

"I know what you're thinking..." Elle said. "You're worried about me, so you don't want me to be exposed to any more danger... No one wants me, not even daddy... He said that he only wanted to be with...the real Elle..."

"Elle..." David said. "Can you shoulder this burden until we get to Canaan?"

Elle nods. "Yeah. In the end... Daddy said that... I have to be strong... And that I shouldn't hold it against you. You were just doing what had to be done."

"Believe me, Elle. If we could avoid it, we would."

"Yes, but he was the Waymarker... We didn't have a choice..." Elle tried to put on as brave a face as possible. "Let's pay off more of Ludger's loan so we can head for Marksburg."

The group nod and set off.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	14. Chapter 13: The Promised Land Appears

As the group were about to leave Drellin, they checked on Elle.

"Elle..." Ramona said. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine..." Elle said in a low tone. "Nothing matters anymore anyway..."

David then turns to Ludger. "How's the burn on your left hand?"

Ludger told David. "It's Elle we should be worrying about."

"I understand exactly how Elle feels." Jude said. "And I'm sure Luffy of the Straw Hat Pirates does, too. We've been there ourselves."

"Luffy, I can understand." David said. "But you?"

"Jude..." Rowen said. "Would you be talking about when Milla died on the Zenethra?"

Jude nods. "Yeah. Everything I've done have been rendered meaningless. And convinced of that, I began lashing out at the people who were important to me. Leia was worried sick and trying to take care of me, and I threw the food she made for me against the wall."

"I had no idea..." Milla said.

"I figured Leia wouldn't say anything. I was awful to her. But she persisted in trying to take care of me, and that's the only reason I recovered at all. So please, keep looking after Elle. Do everything you can."

Ludger nods. "Okay."

* * *

As the group pay off another portion of the loan, Alvin goes to a fractured dimension where he's engaged to Presa and he fights himself, and Milla finds out from a flamboyant Aska that a woman by Milla Kresnik betrayed the old Maxwell.

When another portion has been payed, Ludger gets another call from Vera.

"Mr. Kresnik, could you verify your current whereabouts? As I mentioned in my text, we would like you to bring the Waymarker to Rieze Harbor in Marksburg at your earliest possible convenience."

"Sorry about that." David said for Ludger. "We were just caught up in something. We're on our way right now."

"President Bakur is heading there as well. He will provide you with further instructions. Good luck." The call ends at that.

* * *

The group made it to Marksburg, were Elle was sitting at the docks. Colette, Leia, and Elize check up on her.

"Rowen and the others filled us in on what happened." Genis said.

"I'd tell you to cheer up, but I'm guessing that dog won't hunt right now, will it?" Zelos asked. Ludger shakes his head, and gets another text. Scott decides to read it for him.

"'We have confirmed your arrival. Arrange the Waymarkers of Canaan into a five-pointed star.'" Ludger and Scott saw someone behind a pillar. "It just creeps me out how they always know where we are."

David thought. "Perhaps if we arrange the Waymarkers, they'll form a map to the Land of Canaan."

Elle looked down. "But...when Daddy gathered them, Canaan never appeared..."

"Remember, your father is an alternate version of Ludger. Maybe things will be different this time."

Elle put up a smile. "I will never understand how you can be so optimistic, even after everything you've gone through."

Rowen speaks up. "Sometimes, people use that kind of optimism to hide the pain they truly feel. David is just as shaken up about the events as anyone else."

"Nothing seems to get by you, Rowen." David said. "Alright. Let's arrange them into a star." Zelos, Scott, Sectonia, Raine and Elle got into their positions.

"Maxwell's Temporal Blade." Zelos said, setting the Waymarker down.

Scott went next. "Long Dau's Dust."

Then Sectonia. "Seafall Phantom's Eye."

Then Raine. "Ark Sentinel's Heart."

Finally, Elle, who set it hesitantly. "Ultimate...Chromatus Bearer." The Waymarkers start to gather together. "Ludger? You and Daddy are like the same person, right? Do you not want me because I'm a fake Elle, just like Daddy didn't want me?"

(Bonus Scene: Raine)

"How can you think that, Elle? Look, I used to have the same feelings that you did. But after I found out the truth, I realized that they were just as hurt about the events as I was."

"Did...your family not want you, either?"

"Of course they do. In fact, my mother made dolls of me and Genis just to believe that we're still with her."

"That sounds...kind of creepy."

"It does, but when you think about it, it shows that she really does care about us."

(Bonus Scene End)

"Hmm?" Lloyd said. "Guys, look!" The group looked to the sky. They saw a small moon crash into a big one and a tear opens, like a sort of eye.

"That's the Land of Canaan?" Ramona asked.

"Damn you, Origin... I can't believe that you hid it there!" Milla mutters. The tear closes and forms a dark sphere in the sky.

"So... Canaan has finally revealed itself." Regal said.

"Who would've thought that the Waymarkers were the means to summon Canaan?" Gaius asked.

"We know where it is now." Colette said. "Now we just need to find a way there."

"We might be able to get there if we had an airship." David said, how he really wished he had a ship like the Dimensional Heroes and the Shining Hope Squad right now.

"As much as I appreciate your efforts, merely approaching will not grant you access." Said a familiar voice, revealing it to be Chronos holding Julius.

"Chronos!" Zelos said, recognizing him.

"So that's the Spirit Chronos." Sheena said.

"Great Spirit, young summoner." Chronos corrected her. "I have never imagined you'd get all the Waymarkers. I wasted too much time dealing with the seeker." Chronos tossed Julius to the ground.

Julius spoke weakly. "Just give up, Ludger. You can't beat him." Julius reaches for his watch, but Chronos steps on his hand.

"You should heed your own advice, human, lest you wish to become a divergence catalyst."

"So it's true..." David mumbled. "All those catalysts we've seen...you never created them, did you?"

"Your observation is also quite dangerous, leader of the Brave Adventurers."

"Even Chronos goes with that name..."

"All the same, you are correct. All I did was grant the power of the chromatus to the scions of Kresnik. Catalysts are the result of those Kresniks surrendering to their desires and abusing their power. Where did you know about that?"

"One of the catalysts hinted that himself. He said, and I quote: 'All power comes at a price to pay.' Besides, you gave the Kresniks the power of the chromatus in the first place, which makes this whole fractured dimension thing partially your fault. I suggest you keep that in mind before you start playing coy."

"You picked a fine time to develop some backbone, young human. However, bravery can only get you so far."

Julius was writhing in pain from Chronos standing on him. "Ludger! Run!"

"No way!" Lloyd said. "We have to save Julius!" Ludger charged at Chronos without transforming, but Chronos knocks him away easily. "This is bad... He can't use the chromatus without risking Elle..."

Julius gets in front of Ludger after being freed. "You have to stop using the chromatus!"

"Stubborn creatures, to the end." Chronos says as Julius gets into his own chromatus, but Chronos knocks him away before summoning bits. "And foul beyond reckoning!" Chronos sends the bits on the group, but are all encased except for Ludger, Milla, Gaius, Muzet, David, Sectonia, Ramona, and Sheena.

"Those are shield artes!" Muzet exclaimed.

"Too scared to handle all of us?" Ramona asked.

"Were you the only ones who dodged them?" Chronos asked as the bits come back to him. "How pathetic."

(Bonus Scene: Milla, Sectonia, and Ramona)

The three strike Chronos, but are deflected by his bits.

"That's quite enough. Dispel the arte!" Ramona demanded. "We've already gathered the Waymarkers! Tell us how to enter Canaan!"

"For the sake of mankind?" Chronos asked.

"No, for man and spirit alike!" Milla declared.

"That's what you said when you made the schism. How many times must you repeat the same mistakes?"

"We've all made mistakes." Sectonia said. "However, we're willing to atone for them, even if it takes us the rest of time!" The clash ends with all parties being pushed back.

"You leave me no choice, but to hurl you all headlong into the abyss!"

(Bonus Scene transition to Muzet, David and Sheena)

Muzet takes to the sky, and looks to the group down below. (This might graze the slowpokes. I'll just make sure to apologize later!) Muzet gathers a ball of dark energy. "Take this!" Muzet hurls the sphere. The group managed to get out of range, but Chronos survived unscathed.

Chronos took the full force of the attack. "Maxwell's shoddy creation is trying to be clever!"

Sheena looks to Muzet. "Probably would've been more effective if she didn't shout that she was attacking."

"Like we have any room to talk, Sheena." David commented.

Muzet descends to rejoin the group. "Well, well... Are you a durable one?" (How could he have survived that?!)

Chronos lets out some bits. "It's time you've all learned, some things in this universe are truly indestructible!"

The group battle Chronos, who has no weaknesses and is every bit the annoyance he was last time.

"Know that there is one thing you'll never break." Gaius said.

"Our will!" David said, linking with Gaius.

"Such fleeting emotions." Chronos said.

"You don't get it, do you?" Muzet asked, linking with Ramona.

"That emotion is what makes us stronger!" Sectonia said, linking with Sheena.

"Ramona!" Muzet called.

"Got it!" Ramona responds.

A circle appears below them and a dragon-like essence circles around it as the two leap in the air and swing down. "Wyrm Wrath!" Ramona links with David to pull of another Linked Arte where David encases Ramona's hammer in ice as swings it down. "Frozen Hammer!"

Ramona takes this moment to activate her own Mystic Arte. "Curtain call! My hammer cries out." Ramona spins while swinging her hammer, she then jumps into the air where her hammer grows in size. "You'll regret being in the end of this!" Ramona then swings it down. "Tyrant Hammer!"

When Chronos' health is about halfway through, Chronos starts preparing something.

"You are about to learn a fatal lesson about what kind of spirit I am." He fires bits at the group, which David deflects with his guns.

"You'll find we know..." David starts.

Ramona deflects another bit. "More than you think!"

Milla, Gaius, and Sectonia then went to pierce Chronos, who leans forward.

"Pay close attention. You don't want to miss this." Chronos said as clocks appear around him and his wounds disappearing.

"Is he regenerating himself?" Sectonia asked.

"His wounds heal so quickly." Milla said.

"Why bother with healing when you can reverse time itself?" Chronos asked.

"Now that's just not fair!" Sheena said.

"But...we can use this to our advantage." David said.

"Yes." Ramona said. "Because now we know how he survives our attacks."

"And we now know that he's nothing more than a huge prick."

"You think knowing the secret of my power will work?" Chronos asks. "Then I invite you to overcome me, if you can."

A magic circle appears underneath David. "O merciless queen of ice, lay my enemies in eternal slumber under your silver embrace...Absolute!" A freezing circle appears below Chronos, who is frozen solid momentarily until the ice shatters.

Ludger activates his chromatus when he sees Chronos about to rewind time again, even though he knows it puts Elle at risk, and activates his mystic arte again. Projectiles appear behind Ludger, who stands across from Chronos. Ludger fires all of the projectiles at Chronos, one at a time. Afterward, Ludger hurls his lance at the opponent, lunges toward him, catches the lance, and runs Chronos through. Ludger then delivers the final blow by lunging forward and piercing Chronos with his lance. "Form Destroyer!"

Chronos goes back up in the air again. "You are resolute. But I suppose you wouldn't have summoned Canaan were you weaker of will." Chronos uses his trick again.

"Damn it..." David mutters. "He's reversing time again!"

"This is getting us nowhere!" Sectonia exclaimed.

"Time is infinite, but yours is at an end." Chronos said simply. He was about to charge at Ludger.

"Stop!" Elle yells, getting in front of the group.

"What's this? The arte faded already? Step aside."

"No, I won't!"

"So be it."

Chronos was about to attack when Bisley got in front of Elle. "You only get one life. Don't waste it."

"Bisley..." David muttered. "You're here."

"Ah..." Chronos stops. "Bisley Bakur."

"There's a secret to entering Canaan and I possess it!" Bisley said. Bisley mutters a few words, but Elle understands what he says. "...correct?"

"You presume much."

"I should tell you, we acquired the final Waymarker of Canaan, the ultimate chromatus bearer, in a fractured dimension. So in this world, it still very much exists." Bisley said as an armor appears around him for a moment.

"Bisley has a chromatus, too?!" Scott asks.

"I knew it..." David mutters.

"Knew what?" Bisley asks. "That I really am Ludger and Julius' father? I can understand why even after connecting all the dots, you're still surprised about it." Bisley points to Ludger while still looking at Chronos. "Maybe you can beat the Key of Kresnik alone, but can you handle the both of us? I don't think you can, seeing as though you can't even defeat his cohorts."

"Bisley, what are you trying to say?"

"I confess." Chronos said. "A battle such as that would be challenging." Chronos then goes to Ludger and kicks him down. "One-on-one is better!"

"I agree!" Julius said as he activates his chromatus and falls into a space with Chronos via his magic.

"Julius!" David calls out. "Damn it... They're gone..."

"So little power left, and he risks it all." Bisley mutters.

"Bisley... Is it true...? Do you really know the way to Canaan?" David knows that Bisley is not the type to lie, so the answer is obvious.

"Of course."

Elle then looks to David. "David?"

"Hmm?" David looks to Elle.

"I... I need to think about this... If I really want to go..."

David can see it in Elle's eyes. The loss of the other Milla, the loss of her father, and now she's at risk of becoming a divergence catalyst. He also knows that she heard Bisley say something when he said he knew the way to Canaan. "I understand... We still need to eliminate the fractured dimensions, so... Take some time to think about it, and let us know soon. After all, we made a promise to go together."

Elle nods, and gives the watch to Ludger. "I don't need it anymore. Everyone... Thanks for everything up until now." Elle said as she runs off.

"The girl's right about one thing, Ludger." Bisley said. "You don't need the chromatus anymore."

"Expended his use, has he?" David asks.

"No. He has simply fulfilled his duty to my full satisfaction. Our family spent eons dreaming of this day. And now, thanks to him, and you all, it's finally arrived." Bisley then extends his hand. "Ludger, David, I want you two to know that I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, but... I'm more worried about Elle, and...part of me doesn't feel right to leave things like this."

"You really are a hero, through and through, are you? However, if Ludger continues using the chromatus, she'll transform into a divergence catalyst. I hope you realize that. Don't you worry about a thing. One of the staff will keep an eye on her. Like she said, she needs some time to consider if she really wants to go to Canaan. And David, don't think I've forgotten our deal." Bisley tosses David the white key. "The key to the Universal Core is now yours to do as you wish. For you, that makes two."

"Speaking of which, how do we enter Canaan?"

"This will be explained back in HQ. No need to feel anxious. Canaan's not going anywhere. I would never let it."

"Very well."

When the group leave Marksburg, Elle walks up to Bisley.

"Look who's returned." Bisley said, sensing Elle. "Go ahead. Tell me what it is you want."

"Don't make Ludger and the others disappear." Elle said. "Please."

"That's one wish I cannot grant. Not without your help. You'll need to obey my orders, right down to the letter. What say you?"

"I'll do it."

"Then we have a deal."

"Ludger... Everyone... I'm sorry, but I'm doing the right thing. After all, I'm just a fake..."

* * *

When the group got in front of Spirius, they saw Nova with President Verland.

"You want us to just forget about his debt?" Verland asks. "What kind of sob story did he feed you, anyway?"

"Mr. President! Something really is wrong with Ludger!" Nova says in concern.

"Of course. Something is always wrong with people who need that kind of money. The guy even has a terrorist in his family."

"That's not true! Ludger and Julius are-"

"If you can't do your job, then I'd be happy to accept your resignation. There's no room for bleeding hearts in the banking business, my dear." Mr. Verland walks away, leaving Nova sad.

Ludger walks up to Nova. "Thanks for trying to help. And...sorry."

Nova looks to the group. "It's okay. It just burns me up to hear him talk about you and Julius that way."

"Yeah..." David mutters. "Trust me. I would feel the exact same way you would. How about we pay you another huge portion of the loan as thanks?" David knows they'll have to wait until Elle comes back, anyway.

"Thanks...and sorry." Nova said, smiling at David. "You always know how to make a girl feel better."

"He's had practice." Sectonia said, remembering how he consoled her about her problems.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was a big twist. Anyway, let me know in the reviews who Ludger should face off with next chapter. Jude, Milla, David, or Sectonia?

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	15. Chapter 14: The Mission Complete

A/N: I was in a brief hiatus but I finally snapped out of it. I'll have to come up with something for David and Leia's keys, though. Let's just say, I felt like Ludger in this chapter.

* * *

Unable to go to the fractured dimensions without Elle, the group help Elize quell an Exodus attack, later finding out that they were trying to save their comrades who were captured in the attack on Pelune, and the way Marcia decides to handle it causes Elize to strain from her. They also accompany Gaius as he discovers what it's like to have friends as they accompany Kyle and his friends in the Sapstrath Deepwood, which could possibly turn into an international incident. They even help Jude confront Celsius, who is still bitter at Jude for the device, and they also learn that spyrites only manifest in the living realm for as long as the mana in their fossils remain. They make a deal with Celsius to help her find a place of nostalgia. David also got potential Perfect Links for everybody. He got a Riolu for Jude, a Marill for Milla, a Milotic for Alvin(David thinks Presa would've liked it), an Abra for Rowen, an Espurr for Elize, a Pyroar for Gaius, a Misdreavus for Muzet, a Sneasel for Lloyd, a Plusle for Colette, a Ralts for Genis and Raine(Genis' is male, while Raine's is female), a Nincada for Sheena, a Minun for Zelos, an Eevee for Presea, a Hitmonlee for Regal, a Nidoran for Scott and Ramona(Scott's is male, while Ramona's is female), and finally a Mawile for Ludger (David didn't have to get one for Sectonia and Leia because they already have theirs). David said he got them all based on certain aspects of their personalities, and some of them weren't easy to get. Ludger says that they're perfect for them and the group promises to treasure them. After paying a bigger portion of the loan than usual, per David's promise to Nova, Vera calls again.

"There is urgent news for the Brave Adventurers. The Universal Core matter seems to have resolved itself, and the barrier between universes has been dispelled."

"Already?" David asked. "We've spent too much time paying Ludger's loan..."

"Do not fret. There's a chance that the keys you and Miss Rolando have will serve an even deeper purpose."

David starts to cheer up. "You know... You really are a nice girl deep down. By the way, how do you know about the Universal Core and stuff?"

"The very technology we use to track fractured dimensions is also used to detect anomalies. Spirius is very versitile that way. On an important note, we've completed preparations in accordance with directions from President Bakur. Please make your way to the Spirius offices with all due haste. I'll be waiting for you. Also, don't tell Nova about the 'nice girl' thing. She'll never let me live it down." Vera hangs up at this.

"Sorry..." Ludger aplogized, knowing it's his fault that David and the others didn't make it to the battle.

"There is no need for you to apologize, Ludger." David said. "Our primary focus is reaching Canaan, anyway. Besides, this means that new life will be bred into this world and many others."

Ludger chuckles at this. He'll never understand how David can be so optimistic all the time.

* * *

When Ludger got to Spirius, he was met by Vera...and Rideaux.

"Welcome back." Vera said as David, Jude, Milla, and Sectonia appear beside Ludger.

"Hold your horses." Rideaux said, stroking his hair. "Only authorized personnel past this point."

"You'll really come with me?" Ludger asked the four.

"Of course." Jude said. "We didn't come here just to sit in the lobby."

"Very well." Vera said. "If that's Vice President Kresnik's decision, I will abide by it."

"Vice President?" David asked. "When did that happen?"

"Effective immediately. You may use the CEO's office as you see fit until he returns from his departure. This way." Vera leads the group to Bisley's office. "The CEO has left you a message." Vera presses a button and Bisley appears on the monitor.

"Ludger, David. I apologize that the Universal Core matter got settled without you. It's a shame, but there's nothing we can do about that now. Regardless, if you're watching this, know that I intend to travel to the Land of Canaan and put an end to Origin's Trial."

"This'll be interesting." Sectonia muttered.

"But not before I tell you the full story. You see, it was all a game: the fractured dimensions, Canaan, all of it. Just a giant game created by the Primordial Spirits Chronos, Maxwell, and Origin." The group was shocked at this development.

"That's right." Rideaux said. "And they've been playing it ever since humanity figured out spyrix two millennia ago."

"The three spirits disagreed over whether humans could truly control spyrix technology or not. So they devised an experiment to reveal mankind's true nature. They wanted to see for themselves if human beings were capable of resisting the temptation of ultimate power."

"This was before the schism, you see, back in the old days when Maxwell still trusted humans."

"So the chromatus was nothing but a test, then." David said.

Bisley's message continued. "Chronos granted the chromatus to the Kresnik family as a means to measure how well humans can suppress their base desires. If someone reaches the Great Spirit Origin before a million divergence catalysts appear, mankind passes the test. If no one does, then mankind fails and the spirits leave. That was their pact." The group look to Milla at this.

Rideaux speaks up. "But here's the catch. The game was rigged right from the very start."

"As was passed down, 'Origin will grant the wish of the first human who comes before him.' No human could resist such a prize. It fostered greed amongst the people. As a result, the Kresniks were constantly at war over it."

Vera spoke up. "Thanks to all of their bickering, catalysts and fractured dimensions have multiplied like rats."

"A vast number of people across all the dimensions transformed into catalysts, and as a result, were destroyed. It's likely now that their number is approaching one million."

Rideaux speaks up. "The Spirius Corporation was established to put the brakes on this whole disaster."

"David, again, I aplogize for the inconvenience regarding the Universal Core. And Ludger, I haven't forgotten your reward. You no longer have to worry about that pesky loan. Now, just leave the rest to me. I will create the universe that your generation deserves." Vera pressed the button again and the screen went off. Then Ludger's GHS went off, and it was Nova.

"H-Hey, Ludger! You're not gonna believe what just happened! The big president stopped by just now. And guess what? He said that I don't need to bug you about your loan anymore!" Ludger was shocked as it was true. "How'd you manage to pull that off? Wait, you're not blackmailing anybody, are you?" Ludger hangs up before Nova starts asking questions.

"You've verified the reward." Vera said.

"So, Bakur's already gone to the Land of Canaan?" David asked.

"Correct."

"Well, that's just not fair! He said he'd tell us how to get inside!"

"I wasn't informed."

"Alright then, answer me this, then: How does he plan to make it past Chronos? The chromatus came from Chronos. Bakur wouldn't be able to use it against him."

"I do not know."

"What about Elle?" Jude asked. "Did Bisley tell you anything?"

"Excuse me, I'm running late for a meeting."

Rideaux spoke up. "You know... I'll bet you that the CEO is planning to use Elle to kill Chronos."

"Director Rideaux!" Vera couldn't believe what Rideaux is revealing, as neither can the group.

"I believe our guests' business has concluded here." Agents appear to take the group except Ludger before Rideaux and Vera leave themselves.

* * *

When Ludger got downstairs, he confronted Rideaux.

"Forgive me for my silly comments back there." Rideaux said. "How might I help the new vice president?"

"You were trying to say something before." Ludger said. "What was it?"

"Oh yeah, that. Elle is the true Key of Kresnik. Origin's power flows through the Key. One only comes along every few generations, and the Key is the trump card in the Trial. As you can imagine, he or she is always at the center of Kresnik's family feuds. The most recent Key was the CEO's wife, until she was killed. Not that you have any relation to that one." This meant that the woman spoke of was Julius' mother.

However, something else was on Ludger's mind. "Bakur's wife was the Key of Kresnik?"

"Pricisely. The prime dimension's true Key of Kresnik. Years ago, the CEO used his wife's power in a battle against Chronos. It cost her her life. That didn't sit well with the eldest son. He fled the nest and started his own family, or so the story goes. To make a long story short, the only way to reach Origin is to defeat Chronos. And the only thing that will defeat Chronos is with the power of the void, which is wielded by the Key of Kresnik. Of course, the power to beat Chronos would immediately turn the Key into a divergence catalyst. And that's the rub." Ludger realized what this means happens to Elle and walks up to Rideaux. Now he knows why David hates him so much. "Oh please. Don't try to act so high and mighty. You had no qualms at all about using the girl's power willy-nilly."

Ludger took out his GHS and called Bisley. "Ludger? You must've heard more details from Rideaux. He was only supposed to keep you occupied. I'm sorry for tricking you, but please understand. This sacrifice is necessary to make a universe purely for humans."

"Am I hearing this right?" Ludger asked. "A universe purely for humans?"

"Yes, you heard correctly. When I finally fulfill Origin's Trial, I will wish for all spirits to surrender their will. They will become mankind's loyal tools. But do not worry. Their first task will be to eliminate all fractured dimensions."

"Gimme that!" A voice said, getting Bisley's GHS. "Ludger? It's me!"

"Elle?!" Ludger asked, hearing her voice.

"I'm gonna fix it all so you don't have to do scary stuff anymore! I'll use my wish to make sure that nobody ever has to disappear again! Mr. Bakur says only I have the power to do that. So don't come after us, okay? I'm fine, really! I know I broke our promise without telling anyone, so... I'm sorry. Forgive me." Elle hangs up at that. Ludger tried calling again, but Bisley's GHS is marked unavailable.

"Nothing to do now but leave things to the CEO, I suppose." Rideaux said. "If we go charging in, he'll just use us. Just like he's going to use Elle."

"Shut up!" Ludger gets out of his mouth just as Rideaux leaves.

* * *

When Ludger gets to the first floor, they see the four with Vera.

"If you continue to resist, I'll call security." Vera said in a threatening tone.

"We're not leaving until we get the full story!" David said.

"Ludger." Milla said as she sees him. The group then walks over to him.

"Did you find out anything?" Sectonia asked.

Ludger reluctantly told the group what he found out.

"Turning spirits into tools..." Milla said. "So that was Bakur's plan all along."

"And to think he'd use a little girl like Elle." Jude said.

"Not if we can help it." David said. "Let's get to Canaan!"

"Then we'll need to find Julius." Sectonia said. "He'll know how to get inside."

Ludger, however, was still hesitant.

"Ludger? What's wrong?"" Sectonia asked.

"By any chance..." Milla starts. "Do you feel like you've already performed your duty at this point?"

"Maybe..." Ludger muttered.

"He's done enough. Let's go." Milla says as she starts to leave. "Ludger doesn't need to risk his life for this world. Not anymore."

"But what about Elle?" David asks.

"The girl pleaded him not to come."

"You can't..." Jude started. "You two don't get it, do you?" Jude walks up to Ludger. "There's no way Elle meant what she said. You mean the world to that girl. You actually think that she's okay with saying goodbye?!"

"Jude..."

"Let him be, Milla." Sectonia said. "I have a feeling I know where Jude is going with this."

Jude gets into stance.

{Cue Song: Indomitable Fists that Know No Equal- Tales of Xillia}

"Security!" Nova calls, but Sectonia looks to her.

"Don't interfere with this. I want to see if Jude can get through to him."

Ludger can see that Jude resists earth, wind, and lightning attacks, but is weak against fire. "Elle is waiting for you! Show me you have what it takes to save her!"

The two of them were at a standstill until Jude uses his Final Fury. "Why are you hesitating?!" Jude deals a flurry of punches. "Think!" Jude charges in with one last punch. "Is Elle not family to you?!" Just as Jude lands the final hit, Ludger got into his chromatus and unleashed his Form Destroyer. "It can't end here..."

{End Song}

When the attack is finished, Jude is on the ground with one knee, and Ludger breathing hard. "How can you use the chromatus without Elle being here?" Ludger looks to his watch, thinking about that.

Milla speaks up. "Come now, it should be obvious. She's calling to you. Still thinking of staying behind?" Ludger reaches out to Jude and helps him up.

(Bonus Scene: Jude)

"You really are stubborn, you know that?" Jude asks. "It reminds me of a certain someone."

"And you really are a do-gooder, aren't you?" Ludger asks.

Jude laughs at Ludger's comment. "Took you this long to figure me out?" Ludger smiles sheepishly at that comment.

(Bonus Scene End)

"Looks like done." Milla said. "Let's get to Canaan."

Rollo meows, getting the group's attention.

"Of course you can come too." Jude said with a smile.

* * *

Just as the group was about to leave, the alarms went off, and Spirius agents surround the group.

"Not a step further, Vice President Kresnik." said a voice, revealing it to be Ivar.

Rideaux was there too. "I know it's cliché and all, but orders are orders."

"Move, Ivar." Milla said. "I don't have time for your games." Ivar stepped back when he realized it's the prime Milla.

"Ergh..." Ivar lets out. "I'm afraid I cannot do that, Lady Milla."

Rideaux was chuckling at this. "I never realized bossy girls were such a turn-on. So cold, so ruthless, so-"

"Ugh... What a creep!" interrupted a voice, revealing to be Muzet, who knocked out a guard. Gaius, Lloyd, and Colette knocked out a few guards, too.

"Need assistance?" Gaius asked. "Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Sectonia asked. "If fact, we're glad you're here."

Rideaux spoke up. "Well, well, well... The royal pain has come to hold court. But my head will roll if I don't stop Ludger from leaving. And I happen to like my head." Agents aimed at the group.

"You think your corporate cronies can stop us?" Muzet asked as she fired a dark sphere, one of the agents fired a blast that blocked it. "They dispelled my artes!"

"What the heck did they just do?" Lloyd asked.

Rideaux answers. "It's the Lance of Kresnik. A portable version, sure, but as you can see, it gets the job done. This will be fun. I wonder if Lord Maxwell will moan as I suck the mana out of her."

"You sick bastard..." David growled.

"Don't speak to her like that!" Ivar said, charging at Rideaux, but Rideaux has him on the ground with his foot on his chest.

Rideaux presses the foot on Ivar. "And how dare you speak to your boss like that!" Milla charges at Rideaux, who countered her blade with his knives, The agents fired pulses at Milla, who expertly dodges them. "You'd risk your life to save this sniveling coward? You really are a benevolent deity."

Milla gets up. "He's still my handmaid. I don't recall ever dismissing him from the position." Ivar was in awe of her words, as she still cares for him.

"Such a stubborn and proud spirit, but not for much longer."

"Well, Ludger?" David asked. "Any way out?"

Ludger remembered the rigged exam that Julius gave, hearing him say that the site stretches to Trigleph's city limits. "There should be an exit from the underground training grounds."

"We'll have to take that elevator then. However, one of us should stay behind to hold these guys off."

Ludger considered his options, and made his decision. "Here's your cue, Sectonia."

Sectonia nods. "Leave it to me."

"Be careful, Sectonia." David says worriedly.

"I will." Sectonia drifts away from the group with agents focusing on her.

"It's clearly a diversion!" Rideaux exclaimed as the rest of the group head for the elevator, the agents spot them but were knocked out by Sectonia.

"Look out!" Ivar exclaimed as the agents start firing at them.

"Don't worry about me!" Sectonia said. "I've got this!" The elevator closes and the group descend.

"Don't let them get away!" Rideaux commanded.

"I hope Sectonia will be alright holding them off by herself." David mutters.

"She'll be alright." Colette reassures him. "Right now, we need to get out of here!"

During their escape, the group get into a conversation.

"So, you're able to use the chromatus again." Lloyd said.

"That's Elle's power, isn't it?" Muzet asks. Ludger nods.

"I see." Gaius says. "So this is the Key of Kresnik. The power of the void that Elle commands, the power of Origin, can transcend time and space to reach you."

"That's the kind of power we need to resist Chronos."

"But..." Lloyd starts. "Won't using the chromatus hasten Elle's transformation into a catalyst?"

Ludger thought about this. "I know that it will, but if we don't hurry, Elle will be in even greater danger."

"That's a pretty big gamble you're taking."

Gaius spoke up. "Power is a double edged-sword. And only a warrior who understands that has any business wielding it. Ludger, are you prepared to accept the consquences of wielding your power?" Ludger nods. "Very well."

"You sure about this, Gaius?"

"I, too, am prepared to do what must be done. Lloyd, Muzet, I would ask the same of you. The harder that we fight, the less Ludger will have to use his chromatus."

"You got it."

"Understood. You can count on me." Muzet said.

"We must hurry, Ludger!" Gaius said. "You can thank us when the battle is won."

* * *

When the group reached the end of the underground training grounds, they run into Rideaaux and Ivar.

"We must stop meeting like this, Vice President Kresnik." Rideaux said.

"I was thinking the same thing, Rideaux." David said.

"So, this is what you do now, Ivar?" Milla asked.

Ivar nodded. "Yes, this is my new occupation. My new life after failing as your handmaid!" Ivar drew his swords.

"Ivar, you can't be serious." Jude said.

"I am, Jude. I have to accomplish something, anything, or I'll never amount to more than just a washed-up handmaid."

"I see." Milla draws her sword and Jude gets into stance. "Then out of respect, know that we will not hold back."

"Does it really have to be like this?" Colette asked. "Can't we just work this out?"

"You and me both, Colette." David said, looking at Ivar. "However, it seems that this is a battle that cannot be avoided."

Lloyd nodded at this. "That's right. We will get to Canaan, even if we have to plow through you."

Gaius crossed his arms. "You two can't stop all of us."

"Don't be so sure of that, Your Highness." Rideaux said. He then tapped his chest. "I was a sickly child, you see. Several of my organs had to be transplanted with spyrix. A doctor named Mathis performed the surgery. He's the one who saved my life."

"Dad did what?!" Jude asked.

"I've since made a few improvements of my own. I now possess double the strength and acuity of a normal man."

"That's crazy talk! Your body can't take it!" David said.

"No, of course it can't. But that's fine with me, as long as it holds together long enough to crush you." Rideaux then got the insane look in his eyes.

"Why would you destroy your body like this?" Colette asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Rideaux said as he goes into his chromatus.

"Jude, Lady Milla, I won't hold back!" Ivar said as he charged at them.

"Yes. As you shouldn't." Milla responded.

"We wouldn't want it any other way, Ivar." Jude added.

"I've had enough of you scum! It's time for you all to die!" Rideaux said as he charged at the group.

The group fought against Rideaux and Ivar, with each having their own weaknesses. Rideaux is weak to everything except darkness, and Ivar is weak to wind but resists earth. After a while, Lloyd and Milla saw an opportunity to use their mystic artes. Lloyd was up first.

"I'll show you!" Lloyd holds his twin blades while jumping high in the air. "Take this! Divine Justice!" He then fuses the blades into one silver sword and slams it into the ground, creating a fissure that strikes all enemies on the battlefield while moderately healing Lloyd. With Ivar having the lower health, he was down for the count. After a while of building up more Over Limit, Milla got a chance to use hers on Rideaux.

"You don't mind, do you?" Milla asked David.

"Not at all. Let him have it!" David said.

"Come!" Milla dashes forward, lunging to the ground as feathers burn behind her feet in a blazing line. "And gather!" She then raises her sword skyward, calling forth splashes of water. "Combine!" She turns around and swipes a blade of wind, leaps back into the air. "Take shape!" Milla summons blocks of stone to strike Rideaux. "And be my blade! Elemental Mastery!" Finally, she causes a glyph consisting of the four elemental colors to appear around her as she gestures with her arms to emanate forth streaks of supreme power. Rideaux falls on his back and Ivar goes to his knees.

"First a failed handmaid, and now a failed agent..." Ivar mutters.

Jude walks up to him. "Failure is just a learning experience, Ivar. That's what I think, anyway."

"I don't need a pity party!"

"This is not pity!"

Ivar looks up to Jude. "Hold on, you regret dispelling the schism, don't you? That's your 'learning experience'."

"I want to make sure it doesn't end in failure. Why do you think that I'm giving this everything that I've got?"

Milla speaks up. "Ivar, you're a man of many failures. But even if you add all of those failures together, it doesn't compare to all your years of loyal service. Thank you, Ivar. I appreciate everything you did for me."

Ivar was in tears at this. "Lady Milla..."

David spoke up now. "What happened was not your fault, Ivar. You just happened to be on the wrong side of circumstance."

"That's why you pound me into the floor without a second thought, huh?"

"Of course, we'd rather not fight at all, if possible."

Ivar laughs at that. "You and Jude always manage to say the most aggravating things!" At that Ivar gets up and limps away.

(Bonus Scene: Gaius and Lloyd)

"Heh. What a complete farce this is." Rideaux mutters out.

"Something funny?" Lloyd asks.

"Share it with us." Gaius said. "Even foes can come to understand one another."

"Never took you for a bleeding heart." Rideaux said to Gaius. "Enemies kill each other. That is simply what they do."

Gaius and Lloyd draw their swords. "If that's the case, then you know what happens next."

"You people stab me, and I die. Done and done."

"Allow me, then." Ludger said as he draws his blades.

"Ooh, when did you become so ruthless? I'm sure Julius would be proud of how far you've come."

"Don't fall for it, Ludger." Lloyd told Ludger. "He just wants you to dirty your hands, and stoop you down to his level."

(Bonus Scene End)

Ludger puts his blades back and the group start to leave. "Let me make a little prediction for you." Rideaux said. "You people will regret leaving this place, until the day you die." The group then leave him, and he starts to get up. "Damn twerp. He and that punk gave me the same contemptuous look as his bastard brother!" Spirius agents then walk to Rideaux. "Don't just stand there, you goons! Help me!"

The male agent spoke. "My apologies, sir. I'm afraid the CEO has given us entirely different orders."

The female agent spoke next. "We were told to bring Director Rideaux before him."

Rideaux looked to the ground. "I figured as much." He then goes into his chromatus. "Probably thinks he can use me as the 'bridge'. Not gonna happen."

The male agent pressed a button and Rideaux's chromatus was disabled. "As you can see, we know the control codes for your spyrix organs."

"Wh-what?!" The agents then drag him away. "No, no... Damn it! Once I'm somehow brought back to life... I'll make that blonde punk and wretched queen pay for this!"

* * *

The group finally manage to make it out of the caves.

"Ahh, it feels so good to get out of those icky caves!" Muzet said as she floated in the air.

"I hope Sectonia made it out alright..." David muttered.

At that moment, Ludger's GHS was ringing and Julius was on the other line.

"Hey, it's me. Are you alright?"

"Of course." Ludger responded. "I'm not about to die before reaching Canaan."

"So your mind's made up. Guess you've gone too far to turn back now. Alright, fine. I'll tell you everything. I'm in Trigleph. Sectonia's here." Julius hung up at that.

David sighed in relief. "I'm so glad she's okay. I was getting worried for a minute. Let's head for Trigleph."

* * *

When the group got to Ludger's apartment building, Sectonia was waiting outside.

"Sectonia!" David said, bringing her in for a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

Sectonia returned the hug. "Me too. I thought for sure I was done for. I would've been dead if it wasn't for Julius." The group looked around for Julius. "He left already, but he left me a message. He said, 'Come find me when you've steeled yourself.'"

"Steeled?"

"Also... Julius told me how to get inside the Land of Canaan. In order to enter, you have to build yourself a soul bridge."

"A soul bridge?" Lloyd asks. "How is that made?"

Sectonia closed her eyes before looking back to the group. "It requires a human sacrifice. A powerful member of the Kresnik family."

Ludger gasped at that. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Which means..." David started. "We have to kill Ludger or Julius..."

"Where is Julius now?" Colette asked.

Sectonia responded. "He said he left a letter for Ludger at the house." Ludger then remembered Rideaux's last words to the group, then ran into the house. "That's not all. Julius left us a message, too."

"A message?"

"Yes. He said that if Ludger won't go through with this, we have to go ourselves...and watch him sacrifice himself."

"Is he serious...?" David muttered. "I take it he also told you not to tell Ludger any of this." Sectonia nodded and David sighed. "Well, this is a fine mess we're in..."

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	16. Chapter 15: Brothers Forever

When Ludger got to his apartment, Sectonia followed him and they found a letter on the table. Ludger decided to let Sectonia read it to him, which she complies.

Sectonia read the note aloud. "Ludger, my brother... Bakur now holds the Key of Kresnik. And with Elle in the palm of his hands, we unfortunately only have one option left. A powerful member of our family must give his life to unfold the bridge to Canaan and pave the way for another. That, I'm afraid, is the final trial that we face in front of us: a sacrifice to build the soul bridge. I'm waiting at Rieze Harbor in Marksburg. Come find me when you have steeled yourself, when you know what you must do." At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Ludger said as the rest of the group came in.

"Hey, Ludger..." David said in a low tone.

"If you don't mind, can you two tell us the contents of his letter?" Milla asked. The two nodded and they told the group what they have learned.

"Maybe Elle told us what she did because she already figured out that a human sacrifice was the only way to get into Canaan." David speculates.

The group remembered what Bisley told Chronos back in Marksburg.

"There's a secret to entering Canaan, and I possess it." They remember Bisley say. "The life of a Kresnik, correct?"

The group see Ludger looking down at this.

Lloyd spoke up at this. "Elle must've concluded that you'd be the one sacrificed to build the bridge."

Gaius stepped forward. "Before we proceed further, there is something I must know. Do you believe that you are capable of sacrificing your own brother in order to reach the Land of Canaan?"

"Whoa! Gaius, show some tact!"

Despite Lloyd's comment, Ludger knows that there's no other way. "I have no choice."

"So it would seem..." David said. "Then at least let us accompany you." There was another knock at the door, and it was Nova carrying groceries.

"Surprise!" Nova said in her usual cheery tone. "Guess who's not here to bug you about your silly payments?! We need to celebrate your newfound freedom from crushing debt!" She then saw the rest of the group. "Uh-oh... You guys look even more depressed than usual."

"Well, Nova..." Jude started.

"Our apologies." Sectonia finished for him. "But we'll be gone for a while."

"Oh, I see." Nova said. "Well, I guess I can put this party on hold, but not for too long! I mean, isn't Julius back, too? I bought tomatoes for him and everything!" She saw Ludger wasn't looking good. "Ludger?" Ludger gently put Nova on the side as he left for Marksburg with the group following him. "What... What did I say this time...?"

* * *

At Marksburg, Julius was holding his arm.

"Just need to hold out a little longer." Julius then saw Ludger and the group appear. "Ludger, you came."

The group then saw a purple trail leading to Canaan.

"What the-? What is that?" Scott asked.

Julius answered. "What you see there is a soul bridge. Bisley just entered the Land of Canaan."

"Does that mean... Elle is..."

Julius shook his head to the group's relief. "No, she's his weapon against Chronos. I'm guessing that Rideaux unfortunately got the honor."

"Damn..." David muttered. He hated Rideaux with all of his guts, but even he doesn't think he deserved this.

"Bisley never saw me and Rideaux as anything more than tools for creating the bridge. That's...just the sort of man he is."

"There's no other way...is there, Julius?" Ludger asked.

"No, there isn't." Julius said sadly. "Unless one of us dies, the Land of Canaan will forever remain out of our reach. Such is the fate of the scions of Kresnik." Ludger was very heartbroken about this, but Julius brought out his gloved hand. "Don't feel too badly for me." Julius removes the glove, revealing his hand to be black.

"His transformation has already progressed that far?!" Ramona asked.

"I'm a dead man no matter what. At least this way, my death will mean something to someone. Use my life. Let me be your path to the Land of Canaan."

Ludger was in the worst possible situation to be in right now. He doesn't want to kill Julius, but if he doesn't go through with it, the group will go for him instead. Not to mention that there won't be anyone to save Elle, who might already be a divergence catalyst by the time they settle things with Bisley. And so, he told Julius: "I... I'll do it."

"So you're ready?" Ludger nods and they both draw their swords. "If that's the case, let me be your big brother one last time. I need to see for myself if you're strong enough to see this through."

{Cue Song: For the Sake of Mutual Proof- Tales of Xillia 2}

"Wait!" Jude tries to go forward, but David stops him.

"We have no right to intervene in their fight." David reasons wiith Jude.

"Sorry about the entrance exam." Julius told Ludger. "This time, the test is real!" Julius charges forward and the two brothers clash swords. From here, Ludger can see that Julius is weak to wind and slash attacks. The two clash their swords for a while. "I always thought of you as a child. Someone to be there for, someone to protect... However! I accept you, you now have the power to choose for yourself!"

As the two clashed swords. The rest of the group comments on the fight.

"You know..." David started. "I never wanted either of them to die... However, this proves a good learning experience."

"How so?" Gaius asked.

"Well, life is full of barriers to overcome. You can't clear them if you don't believe in yourself. Ludger knows that he can't rely on us forever."

"That's right." Lloyd confirms. "We all have our own personal issues to deal with. We can help each other all we want, but in the end, we can only say we've overcome these insecurities if we settle them ourselves."

"Sectonia... When you face off against the entity that corrupted you once before, promise me you won't hold back. You have to use all of your power so that you can finally be free from this burden once and for all."

Sectonia smiled at David's words. "Don't worry... I promise."

Back at the fight, Ludger had managed to push Julius back.

"That's not good enough, Ludger! You're never going to achieve victory like that! Not against our family's curse. Not against Bisley!" Julius goes into his chromatus. "Your desire fuels the chromatus. It won't grant you power unless you want it!" Julius goes even further into his chromatus. "Do you have what it takes?!" Julius activates his mystic arte, in which he slashes Ludger multiple times. "I shall test your resolve!" Ludger went even further into his chromatus where everything except his head what covered in black armor. Julius performs a cross-shaped slash that radiates energy. "Ritual of Devastation!" However, Ludger's Form Destroyer overpowers this. "What?!" Julius finds himself at the end of Ludger's lance. "Well done... Ludger." Julius smiles and closes his eyes and takes the attack.

* * *

When the light faded, Ludger was back in Trigleph Station, and he realized that Julius created a fractured dimension where everyone was successful with their lives. When he reaches the apartment, he hears a voice from the other side.

"Yikes! Look at the time!" Ludger hid as the door opens, revealing it to be this dimension's version of Ludger. "Gotta move!" Alternate Ludger was about to leave when Julius stopped him.

"Not so fast!" Julius adjusts Alternate Ludger's tie.

"You know I can't stand dressing up."

"Well, you need to learn to stand it."

"Maybe someday."

"You're impossible."

Alternate Ludger checked his watch. "Whoa, now I'm really late!" Alternate Ludger then headed out. "I'll make pasta margherita for dinner tonight, okay?"

Julius sighed and scratched his head. "Still trying to butter me up with tomatoes." Julius then went back in the apartment. "It works, but still." After a while, the real Ludger walked in, and Julius looked at him. "What's up? Forget something?" However, Julius took one look into Ludger's eyes, and though smiling, he understood what was going on. "I sure wish...I could've eaten one last pasta margherita." Julius got up and put a hand on Ludger's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. There are worse things than being dragged around by your brother." Ludger has flashbacks of the good times he and Julius had together and Julius gave him his watch. "You're the one who showed me that. Go on, Ludger. Now it's your turn to look after someone special." Ludger then thought of Elle. "Go and create...your perfect world." Julius hummed the Hymn of Proof one last time, during which Ludger got into his chromatus and stabbed Julius, destroying the divergence catalyst and causing the dimension to break.

* * *

When Ludger returned to the prime dimension, he was consoled by the group and then a light twinkled at the edge of the dock forming a dark sphere with a trail leading to Canaan.

"Let's do it." Scott declared. "This bridge just might vanish like the old one did."

"Not this time." Presea said.

"Julius is holding it up for us." Genis said.

"I say Ludger goes first." Sectonia said. "After all, this bridge was built for none other than you."

Ludger nods at this and Rollo gives a long meow, for Julius.

"But first..." David said. "We've got a few things to take care of. Your loan, for one." Ludger nods at this. He'll have a hard time explaining this to Nova.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	17. Character Episode: A Queen's Resolve

Ludger finished up everone's personal insecurities, including Jude helping Celsius go down memory lane and found out that Celsius is acquainted with Dr. Howe, who laid the foundation for spirit artes 500 years ago, which led to the fundamentals of spirit channeling, and a breakthrough finally made in Jude's spyrite project, Milla finding out more about Milla Kresnik, Leia finally realizing what it means to be a reporter, Alvin invited Ludger for drinks for his efforts, Gaius got exposed and unfortunately let the Elympion authorities arrest Kyle to prevent a universal incident, Muzet trying to get the group to be friendly with her, with her attempts mostly ending in disastrous results, Elize dealing with a fractured Jiao and reconciling with Chancellor Marcia, and the group rescuing Rowen and Sectonia from Elympion extremists, the abduction of which, Rowen preapared for in advance. The group then met up with Sectonia at Xian Du.

* * *

Sectonia Episode 4- A Queen's Resolve

"Hey, Ludger." Sectonia said, getting Ludger's attention. "Did you run into David at all today?" Ludger shook his head. "That's weird. Where could he have gone?" It was at that moment that Ludger's GHS rang.

"Vera here. Is Sectonia with you?"

"Here."

"Good, because I have just received word. David Ishihara has set up a match at the Xian Du coliseum."

"What?" Ludger asks.

"He did?" Sectonia asked. "But why?"

Vera answered. "When asked about the subject, he said that he wished to test Sectonia's resolve, as when she goes through the Dimension Mirror, she might end up fighting mirrored versions of her comrades. Mr. Ishihara has set up this match so she can understand everyone's strengths and weaknesses."

"I can't believe that David did that without telling us."

"He probably didn't want you to worry." Ludger told Sectonia.

Vera continued. "Whichever the case, he's not completely merciless about it, as he'll allow her to fight as a group of four. Please proceed to the coliseum when you're ready." Vera hung up at that.

"Can I ask for your support on this, Ludger?" Sectonia asked. Ludger nods at this. "Thank you. I feel as though I've been asking too much of you lately."

The two of them make their way to the coliseum registration desk.

"Are you Queen Sectonia?" asked a woman behind the desk. "We've been expecting you."

"Really?" Sectonia asked.

"Yes. I have been informed of the situation. Please tell me who you wish to be partners with."

Sectonia thought about this. No matter who she picked, she'll fight everyone else one way or another. "I'll take...Lloyd and Sheena."

The receptionist nodded at this. "Alright then. I will let them know. Please make sure you're well-equipped before the battle starts." After a while of preparing Sectonia went back to the receptionist. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. This way, please."

Sectonia, Ludger, Lloyd, and Sheena arrive at the arena where everyone else was waiting.

"I had a feeling you'd come." David said. "Like I told, Vera: Think of this as a training exercise in case you fight mirror versions of us. Sorry for not telling you before."

"You probably should've. I didn't think I'd be able to handle this." Sectonia said.

"Well, nonetheless, we're ready to face you." Lloyd said.

"Good to know." David said. "However, Jude, Milla, Leia, Gaius, Muzet and I will be a separate fight. You'll need to beat everyone else first."

"We'll handle it." Sectonia reassures him.

"Very well." David jumps back to the stands. "Let's begin!"

Alvin, Ramona, Rowen, and Colette appear as their first opponents.

"So, you guys are first?" Sectonia asked.

"Yep." Alvin said. "But don't think of us as some sort of warm-up."

"Colette..." Lloyd said, seeing her on the other side.

"Lloyd, I thank you for looking out for me in our last two journeys." Colette prepares her chakrams. "But I can't just sit by and be the damsel-in-distress anymore. Lloyd... I won't hold back!"

Lloyd smiled at Colette's statement. "I won't expect anything less, Colette." Lloyd brings out his twin swords.

{Cue Song: Mortified- Anarchy Reigns}

Looking over their weaknesses, Ludger can see that Alvin resists darkness, but is weak against water, likely due to his lingering feelings for Presa, Rowen resists water and earth, but is weak to fire and wind, Ramona resists earth, but is weak to darkness and slash attacks, and Colette resists light but is weak to darkness and strike attacks. Alvin shot to deliver the first blow.

"Don't hold back, Sectonia." Alvin said. "Give it everything you've got!"

"We're going to come at you full force." Ramona said. readying her hammer.

"Time to see if you're resolve pulls through." Rowen said, preparing a spirit arte.

"I won't hold back, Sectonia." Colette said. "Lloyd, Sheena, neither should you."

"As you shouldn't, Colette." Lloyd said.

The group begin the battle, where after a few powerful hits, Alvin goes down, and Zelos gets pulled in. He doesn't have any weaknesses, but resists wind, lightning, and light.

"Sorry, Sheena. But I won't hold back." Zelos said.

"Seriously, Zelos." Sheena said. "In a place like this, that's the last thing I expect you to apologize for."

"This won't be like the time I turned against you and brought Colette to the enemy. This time, I'm fighting for real!"

"That's the most committed thing I heard you say the whole time here. Alright, let's do this!"

While Lloyd fights Colette and Sheena fights Zelos, Ludger and Sectonia turn their attention to Ramona and Rowen. Ludger takes out his sledgehammer and battles Ramona while Sectonia and Rowen face off. After a while, Sheena manages to knock out Zelos.

"That was...a good fight." Zelos said before he passed out, much like Ramona after Ludger won. Scott and Regal are pulled in. Scott has a weakness to slash attacks and is resistant to fire and light, while Regal resists strike attacks, but is weak to wind.

"Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you." Scott said.

"Let's begin." Regal said.

Colette was soon defeated, in which Genis pulled in. He's weak to strike attacks, but is resistant to fire and shot attacks.

"Lloyd... You better be ready!" Genis said, charging up.

"I am. Give us all you've got, Genis!" Lloyd exclaimed.

After a bit, Scott and Rowen got knocked out, making Presea and Raine tag in. Presea is resistant to earth, but weak to light due to Exsphere exposure and Raine is resistant to light, but weak against water, ice, and darkness.

"Normally, I'd advice against striking your teacher, but for this, I'll make an exception. Prepare yourself, Lloyd." Raine said.

"I won't hold back, Professor." Lloyd said.

"I am well aware that this is for Sectonia, but I wish to test your strength for myself!"

"Prepare." Presea said blankly.

After a bit of a scuffle, Regal was knocked out, forcing Elize to step in.

"Sectonia... I won't hold back!" Elize declared.

"Get ready!" Teepo said, determined.

After a long bout, Genis, Raine, Presea, and Elize were finally defeated.

{End Song}

The defeated cast got back on their feet.

" resolve seems to prove true." Rowen said.

"It's clear that we're no match for you." Alvin said. "But don't think you're out of the woods yet. Now, you'll be facing some very heavy hitters."

The others left the arena, prompting David, Jude, Milla, Gaius, Muzet and Leia to come in.

"That was impressive work, Sectonia." David said. "I honestly thought that you wouldn't handle it, but I see you became Floralia's queen for a reason."

"Now you'll be facing us." Gaius said. "And we're not going to make it easy for you either."

Jude and Leia proceeded to heal Sectonia's group.

"We figured it would be best for you to come at us at your full strength." Jude said, as he got into stance.

"Yes. This battle will be sure to prove your worth." Milla said, drawing her blade.

Everyone else got into stance as well.

"We may be friends, Sectonia, but don't think for a minute that I'll hold back!" Leia said.

"Yes. As you shouldn't." Sectonia said.

"This will be interesting, I can tell." Muzet said.

"Sectonia..." David draws his blade. "Prepare yourself!"

{Cue Song: Clenched Fist and the Sword Dances- Tales of Berseria}

Ludger scanned everyone but Jude's weaknesses, as they fought before. David resists water, ice, and strike artes while being weak to lightning and wind, Milla resists light and is weak to darkness, Leia resists wind and earth like Jude but is instead weak to shot artes, Gaius is the same as Milla except he also resists fire, and Muzet resists darkness but is weak to light and strike artes.

"I expect nothing less than your best, Sectonia." David said.

"Ask, and you shall receive." Sectonia said as both sides face off.

Sectonia started with Muzet to make it an aerial battle while David goes for Ludger, Milla and Gaius facing off against Lloyd as a test of their swordsmanship. and Jude and Leia facing Sheena. However, Muzet's weakness to light makes her easy for Sectonia to take down. Sectonia takes David off Ludger's hands while he goes for Leia. Lloyd's twin sword style gave him an edge against Milla and Gaius, promptly defeating them. Ludger, Lloyd, and Sheena focus on Jude and Leia to let Sectonia focus on her duel. With it being three-on-two, it was easy to take them out, and by the time they were finished, David was already defeated.

{End Song}

"We... We've lost." David said.

"There is no shame to that." Gaius said. "It just proves the strength of Sectonia's resolve."

"Hey, Ludger... If you had refused to kill Julius and went after us, would you have gone through this?"

Ludger nods. "Yeah, except I would've fought all of you."

"That would've been very bloody." Sheena said. "I'm somehow glad that didn't happen."

Milla nods. "Yes, he would've gone down the same path that Victor did."

Jude comments. "Which wouldn't have been much of a surprise, since you two are one and the same."

"But he didn't." Sectonia said. "Because he knew that there was something else worth protecting more than him."

"Yes... Elle." David said. "Don't worry. No matter what it takes, we will save her. We won't let Bisley have his way. If he does succeed, his influence could spread all across the universe. If he knew about the Universal Core, who knows what else he could've known about?" David then looks to Sectonia. "Sectonia, the fact that you completed this challenge shows your resolve is true, that you really are willing to change for the better. And you don't have to fight this battle alone. We'll help in any way we can."

Sectonia smiles at this. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"Hey now! That's what friends are for, right?" Leia asked.

"Exactly." Muzet said. "You don't have to carry this burden alone. You've got us if anything."

Sectonia nods. "Thank you, everyone. Now that I know that I'm not alone in this, I feel as though there is nothing to fear."

"That's right." David said. "Once we find the entity that controlled you, we'll give them what for. Count on it!"

Character Episode End

* * *

After the events at Xian Du, Ludger managed to pay off the rest of his loan. Nova celebrated the occasion by bringing the group and Vera to the hot springs, which was swell for the ladies, and...not-so-swell for the guys. After the trip to the hot springs, the group went to their rooms at the resort after dinner. At David and Sectonia's room...

"I can't believe you helped the ladies stuff all of us guys inside Teepo!" David told Sectonia. "I mean, Alvin, Zelos, and maybe Scott, I can understand, but why the rest of us?"

"They didn't want to take any chances." Sectonia said. "Besides, Teepo let you all out, right?"

"Yeah, there's that...but I'm still going to have nightmares for weeks." There was a knock at the door, and David opened the door to see Jude, Leia, and Vera. "What's up, guys?"

"Mr. Ishihara... Sorry, I have to stop being formal to Ludger's friends. David, is it okay if we talk to you about something for a minute?" Vera asked.

"S-sure. Come on in."

The five then gathered onto a bed.

"So... What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"How much do you know about a man named Amadeus Flux?"

"Not much... Only that he was one of Victor's victims back in his dimension. Victor himself said that he's trying to raise an evil empire or whatever."

"Well, after the matter with the Universal Core, one of Amadeus' plans tore open rifts throughout the universe, deeply affecting the timeline."

"Trying to conjure up an evil empire, I bet."

"Coincidentally, one of the biggest rifts is in the Pokemon timeline, which since everyone in your group has Perfect Links already, you're already aware of."

"Where is it hitting?"

"All of the regions except Alola. The biggest one is in Sinnoh."

"Figures. So, what's that got to do with us?"

Leia spoke up. "That's specifically why Vera brought us. She wants us to travel to the regions and mend the timeline."

Jude spoke up. "However, since a few of the regions have events occurring at the same time, we're forced to pick which regions to tackle."

"Okay, so Sinnoh is already established." David said. "However, we might end up messing up the timeline even further ourselves if we're not careful."

Vera spoke up. "I am aware of this fact. That's why I'm asking to let me come with you."

"You, Vera? I don't mean disrespect, but once the fractured dimensions are dealt with, Spirius won't have a purpose anymore. Even worse, we'll have to fight Bisley. Doesn't that concern you at all?"

"Exactly. Should the event occur that Spirius will be in shambles, I will accompany you for mission control."

David chuckles at this. "Always one step ahead of the game, huh? But what about the others? Don't they deserve to know about all of this?"

"Once the terms have been established, they will be informed."

Leia sighs at this. "I don't know how I'm going to explain this to my boss..."

Jude kept a good head, though. "I for one am elated about this. By traveling to different regions, I'll have new ideas for spyrite models."

"Seems you two are already settled on this." Sectonia said.

"By the way, Vera. There are two different timelines for Hoenn and Unova. Which one are we taking?" David asked.

"For Hoenn, the one where Groudon and Kyogre have their Primal forms. As for Unova, when Team Plasma first struck." Vera said.

"Good to know. I'm heading for Hoenn. I have something I need to talk to Kyogre about, anyway."

"I'm heading for Unova." Leia said. "The theme there is truth and ideals, and I feel I might get a good scoop out of it."

"That's leaves me with Kalos." Jude said. "We'll reunite in Sinnoh, at which point we'll be ready to tackle that tear."

Vera nodded. "Very well. Once we get back to Trigleph, I'll start preparing a ship for you all. It should be ready by the time you finish up in Canaan."

"Alright then. Now that the matter is settled, what do you say we get some sleep?"

"Yeah. Good idea." Leia said. "We've got a long day ahead of us, so we'd best rest up so we'll be ready."

"Good." Sectonia said. "Same goes for us, too. Good night, everyone."

The group went back to their separate rooms and headed to sleep, with a big day ahead of them.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	18. Bonus Chapter 1: The Meaning of Trust

After spending the night in the resort, they spotted Ivar in Marksburg, looking at the dark sphere.

"So that's Canaan." Ivar said, then turns to the group. "I take it you guys have something to do with it."

"Ivar, what happened with Spirius?" Jude asked.

"Exactly what I expected. I got canned."

"Sorry to hear that. If you want, you can join our team." David said.

"I would like that, but I've decided to return to Nia Khera. I missed communing with all the critters there anyway."

"Well, I hope it goes well for you."

"Worry about yourself. Where you're headed seems way more dangerous. David, Jude, I swear I'm going to figure out my mission in life. That's the main difference between you guys and me. You've already discovered your purpose."

"Until you discover yours, would you watch over Nia Khera for me?" Milla asked.

Ivar bows. "Of course I will, Lady Milla. We're family."

"Thank you, Ivar." They both smile and Ivar leaves. "He seems to be in a better place."

"Yeah. I'm happy for him." Jude said.

Rowen's GHS buzzed and he answered. "Yes? Oh dear..." It's clear that the person on the other end had some grave news. "I understand. I will formulate a plan to deal with this at once."

"What happened, Rowen?" Sectonia asked.

"Fort Gandala's golems have gone berserk. Several of them are advancing on Sharilton as we speak."

"They're headed for Sharilton?" Regal asked.

"Driselle's in danger!" Colette exclaimed.

"How did the golems go berserk?" Scott asked.

Rowen answered. "The fort was struck by a massive tornado."

"A tornado?" Ramona asked. "Another side effect of mixing the schism, I bet."

"Most likely." Muzet said. "Spirit climes have become unstable throughout Rieze Maxia."

Rowen continued. "They have deployed the golems hoping to divert the tornado's course. But the artes controlling those monster machines may have been disrupted by the sudden magnetic shifts of the tornado."

"Even the new golem model?" Gaius asked.

"I'm afraid so. Its engineers apparently saw the tornado as an opportunity to test its abilities."

"And its ability-limiting mechanisms?"

"Primary and back-up governors were installed. Unfortunately, the spirit channeler controlling those governors was killed by the tornado."

Genis spoke up. "So chances are they're no longer operational."

Gaius turned to Milla. "Milla, I want to stop them. I could use your help."

Milla nods. "Very well."

"We should probably go too." Scott said. "If I know RPGs, golems are no run-of-the-mill monsters."

Ludger nods. "Agreed."

"Much obliged." Rowen said.

"I owe you all for this." Gaius added. "Ludger, Jude, Milla, Rowen, David, Sectonia, Sheena, and Genis will go to Sharilton to inform Driselle."

"Understood. We'll establish a local command center and a last line of defense."

"Everyone else can come with me to the Talys Highroad. We'll split up to scout the golems' progress." Everyone nods at this.

"I'll lead the way." Muzet said as she floats up and flies.

"I'll round up the boosters we need." Alvin said.

"Please do." Gaius said as everyone outside Ludger's group went with him.

"We'd better hurry." Genis said. "The faster we get to Sharilton, the faster we can save Driselle."

"Agreed." Sectonia said. "We need to warn her about the golems!"

* * *

When the group got to Sharilton Manor, they met up with Driselle.

Driselle took notice of the group. "Oh, what perfect timing! We were just getting ready for tea."

"I'm afraid there's no time for that." David said. "There's something we came to warn you about."

David told Driselle the situation.

"Rouge golems are rampaging toward Sharilton?" Driselle asked.

"We're preparing to intercept them." Sectonia said. "But you should..."

Driselle cuts her off with an order to her men. "Order the self-defense force and the coalition of merchants to blockade the Talys Highroad immediately. Tell them... Tell them it's because of tornado activity. No need to start a panic. Send a message to all merchant groups in the vicinity to return to the city. Explain that House Sharil will compensate them for any damages."

"Yes, milady!" The guards say as they head out.

"Wow..." Sectonia said in amazement. "That was nice work."

"I couldn't agree more." Gaius said as the rest of the group came in.

"You honor me, King Gaius." Driselle said.

"How's it going with the golem situation?" Sheena asked.

Ramona answers. "They've split into three groups: left, right, and center."

"We've secured three boosters, so we can send out three teams." Zelos said.

"The central group had a golem that no one's seen before." Scott said.

"It's a new model." Gaius said.

"New model?" Raine asked.

Rowen looked towards the group. "Yes. It's an enhanced golem capable of manipulating all four elements: earth, water, fire and wind. Milla, Sheena, and Genis may be the only ones capable of meeting that threat, due to the former two's ability to command the Four Great Spirits, and Genis for using magic of all four of these elements."

"Are you serious?!" Scott asked.

"Wasn't the development of these sorts of weapons banned under the ceasefire agreement?" Alvin asked.

"I proposed developing them in secret." Rowen said.

"I gave my approval." Gaius said.

"Obviously, that turned out to be a mistake." David muttered.

Ludger looked to the two. "You have to be able to negotiate from a position of strength."

Alvin spoke up. "Elympios is more than a little mightier. They're packing military airships and spyrix weaponry."

"I suppose Rieze Maxia must make a show of strength if it's to negotiate on equal footing." Muzet said.

"I'm not one to believe might makes right." Rowen said.

"But those who repudiate power often become its victims." Gaius said.

"The same goes for wielding power you cannot control." Presea said.

"That, I cannot deny..." Rowen said. "Perhaps today's incident will serve as a cautionary tale."

David spoke up. "Regardless, we're going to have a universal incident on our hands if we don't stop those golems before things get serious."

"I have devised a plan of action that takes into account everyone's respective combat abilities. Milla, I'd like you and the central team to battle the new golem model. Ludger, Jude, David, Sectonia, Sheena, Genis and myself will use a booster to support you." The group in question nods at this. "Alvin, Elize, Leia, Colette, Presea, Regal and Scott will make up the left team."

"Roger that!" Colette said.

"Can we count on you to handle the booster?" Scott asked Elize.

"Of course!" Elize exclaimed.

"Wouldn't be the first time!" Teepo commented.

"Gaius, I'd like you and everyone else to deal with the golems on the right wing." Rowen said.

"Of course." Gaius responded. "It's my responsibility."

"Nothing we can't handle!" Zelos said.

Sectonia turned to Driselle. "Meanwhile, Driselle prepares an evacuation plan for the city. Odds are one in a hundred it will come to that, but you should be ready."

Driselle kept a determined face. "I will do what you ask. But knowing you guys, I'd lay the odds at one in a million."

* * *

As the group split up to their posts, Jude gets a call from Ivar.

"Hey, Jude? It's me."

"Ivar? What's going on?"

"The local critters found something interesting on the Nia Khera Hallowmont."

"Sorry, Ivar, we've got an emergency on our hands right now."

"What's going on?"

"Well..."

Jude tells Ivar the situation at hand.

"Lady Milla is going up against a multi-elemental golem?! So this is destiny... I understand, Jude. To the Talys Highroad!"

"Huh? What do you understand?" Ivar hangs up.

"We don't have time. We'd best get moving." Sectonia said.

* * *

On the way to the Talys Highroad, David strikes up a conversation.

"An enhanced golem that manipulates the four elements..." David thought aloud. "I can't believe something like that is even possible."

"It just goes to show that you don't underestimate Rieze Maxia and their spirit channeling." Sheena commented.

"There was something I heard about before Hope killed me." Sectonia mentioned. "Enhanced beings that used to be normal people, but gained powers after being exposed to a blinding light. Currently, they're being sought after by a man called Izaya Orihara."

"I've heard about that guy." David said. "An information broker from Ikebukuro that says he loves humans, but in reality, likes to mess with people. Basically once you set foot into Ikebukuro, you're playing right into his hands."

"Hey." Ludger speaks up. "You don't think...that Izaya guy gave Rowen and Gaius the plans for the enhanced golem, do you?"

"I don't think so. Izaya would be looking for people who recently got powers, not monsters who just happen to be enhanced."

"However..." Sectonia said. "That possibility cannot be overlooked."

"Plus, this is Izaya we're talking about, so we'll never know. He's one of the main reasons why I prefer to stay out of Ikebukuro if I can."

* * *

{Cue Song: Indomitable Will- Tales of Xillia}

When the group got to a certain part of the Talys Highroad, they were met by a huge golem with red, blue, orange and green lights trailing throughout its body and begin to fight it.

"So, this is the enhanced golem." David said, observing it.

"Seems like it's not in full power yet." Genis said. "We'd best strike now!"

"Got it!" Milla responds. "Let's end this quickly!"

The group throw their strongest attacks at it, before the lights on the golem turn white and now no one is dealing damage at all.

"No way..." David said. "Our attacks are useless!"

"We still have a chance." Rowen said. "Simultaneous attacks with all four elements still seem to damage it!"

"Alright. I'll give you an opening." Sectonia said charging her scepters before a gush of wind knocked her down. When she got up there was a second golem. "There's another one!"

"Ugh, bloody hell!" Rowen commented. "I should have known they would build more than one!"

The group keeps attacking, unable to deal damage at all.

"Great... What do we do now?" David asked.

"Yes! Do something!" The group hear a voice overhead and sees Ivar coming down with Balan holding on to him.

"Ivar! Balan!"

Ivar crosses his arms. "I'm here to save the day!" He then hands Jude a spirit fossil.

"A spirit fossil?" Jude asked. "Is this the thing you found in the Nia Khera Hallowmont?"

"Along with some sort of mirror, but we'll get to that later."

A green glow was on Milla. "That strange pulsing... It can't be!"

"It can be! It's Maxwell!" Ivar points to David. "You have one of those booster-majigs. That's all you need to make it, right?"

"A Maxwell spyrite!" Jude exclaimed.

"But would you really be able to control a Maxwell spyrite?" David asked.

Ivar crosses his arms again. "Heck if I know. But hey, that's Jude's job, right? I'll buy you some time!" Ivar said as he charges at the golems.

Jude looks to Balan. "Can you translate the spirit signals?"

Balan crosses his arms. "Sure I can. But the message doesn't seem to make all that much sense. 'Muster thy will and prove thyself, for it shall serve as the contract that binds us.'"

"Prove yourself? I wonder what we're supposed to do."

David was agitated from the lack of progress on the golem. "Who cares?! Just do it, Jude!"

"Right. It's now or never!" Jude installs the spyrite into the booster and summons what looks like an old man in spectral form. Jude sees Ivar get kicked away by the golem.

{Cue Song: Battle for a Future to Believe In- Tales of Xillia}

"Maxwell!" Jude calls as he forms a glyph.

"Spirits!" Milla says as a glyph appears in front of her.

"Guess it's time." Sheena said. "Maiden of the mist!" Undine appears in a blue light. "Red giant, ruler of hellfire!" Efreet appears in a red light. "Heavenly messengers!" Three fairies, who combined are known as Sylph, appear in a green light. "Servant of Mother Earth!" A mole known as Gnome appears. "I command thee. Gathereth before me and unleash thine power!" The four of them transfer their energies to Sheena, who does the same motion as Milla.

"Don't forget me!" Genis said as he uses his magic to form a glyph.

The four of them fire four separate blasts of fire, earth, water and wind at the golems, disabling their immunity.

"Let's go, everyone! The time is now!" David said as the group charge at the golems.

The golems have become easier to handle now that Jude, Milla, Sheena and Genis have the means to disable their immunities. Thanks to that, they were able to defeat one of the golems. Jude and Milla decide to use their Linked Mystic Arte on the other. It starts with the both of them

"Humans..." Jude starts.

"...and spirits!" Milla jumps to the air.

Jude delivers a series of punches that send the golem to the air. "Shine bright...

"...as one!" Milla deals a series of slashes.

"Bonds..."

"...eternal!"

The two of them charge at the golem and strike through the golem from opposite sides as they call their attack.

"Tiger Blade Sigma!"

{End Song}

As the battle ends, black sparks gather around Jude as he writhes in pain.

"The spyrite is too much for him!" Sectonia said.

Ivar steps in. "I'm on it! We'll wrangle this thing together!"

Jude shakes his head. "No... It's not a matter of controlling it... We need to get in sync..." Jude tries to get back up. "We need to... find a way... too communicate..."

Maxwell then appears. "Ah... Interesting. So you do understand. Very well. Then prove yourself to me!"

"Prove yourself?" Genis asks.

"Muster thy will and prove thyself, for it shall serve as the contract that binds us."

"Just like the spirit code..." David mutters.

Ludger then remembered what Julius said about the Hymn of Proof back at the fractured Kijara Seafalls. And also what a fractured Ivar once said.

"Milla Kresnik had a wonderful singing voice. It's said she sang with such passion that even Lord Maxwell fell under her spell."

Ludger let them know right. "Jude! It's the Hymn of Proof!"

Jude was taken aback by the revelation. "Wait... You mean the song itself is the proof."

"Actually, that is entirely possible." Milla said. "Maxwell, did you seek 'proof' the very first time you were summoned by a human?"

Maxwell nods at this.

Ivar spoke up. "The Milla Kresnik who first summoned Maxwell... She was known as the singing handmaid."

Sheena spoke up. "Then I suppose we should sing the Hymn of Proof passed down to her descendants... If you guys don't mind."

Jude and Milla nod as Sheena puts a hand on the booster joins them in humming the Hymn of Proof.

"So that melody persists in the realm of man..." Maxwell comments.

"Is it the 'proof' that you sought after?" Sectonia asks.

"No. It is nothing more than a song. Just a song that was composed on the spot by a young girl named Milla Kresnik. And the words?" Ludger shrugs and shakes his head. "I suppose you could attribute the loss of humanity's hubris. But at the same time, the melody has persisted through the ages. I take that as a measure of sincerity."

"What was the song about?" Sheena asks when she, Jude and Milla finish.

"I ask you the same question. Tell me. What words would you choose for this song?"

Jude thought about this for a moment and answered. "Lyrics fit for both humans and spirits."

Maxwell chuckles at this. "How modest. That girl, Milla Kresnik... Unlike you, she was far more forceful. She sang about how she wanted to see me, and talk to me, and how she'd yank out my beard if I didn't show up."

David cringed at this. "Whoa... That dark, huh?"

"It was like a little ditty for children! There was nothing fancy or elegant about it at all. But it did have a line about how she'd give me all her mana if I came out to see her... In that sense, you could say it was like a love song as well."

"We're just as determined as she was."

Jude nods at this. "I can assure you, I will make my version of the song come true."

Maxwell nods. "It seems that unusual human beings such as yourselves, somehow show up every few hundred years or so. And to make things interesting, a spirit who believes in him or her appears as well." Maxwell shines in a bright light.

"Maxwell." Milla speaks. "At the end of the day, what is the 'proof'?"

"You should know that better than anyone else, Maxwell." Maxwell turns into an orb of light and floats into Jude. "It is the hearts of men."

"You did it, Jude!" Balan says excitedly. "You managed to wield a Great Spirit spyrite."

Jude blushes and walks up to Ludger. "It's all thanks to you, Ludger." Ludger nods and smiles.

"Ahem, and to me, of course!" Ivar said as he posed.

"I see..." Milla looks to Jude. "All this time, I already had my 'proof' without even knowing it. Congrats, Jude. You've finally done it."

"No." Jude said, shaking his head. "We have only taken the first step."

David looked to the two as Balan and Genis were laughing hysterically at Ludger posing like Ivar. "Gaius and the others should be finished up by now. We should head back to Driselle's."

* * *

The group made it back to the manor to see a smiling Driselle.

"Ah-ha! I knew you'd all make it back safely." Driselle said happily. "There was never a doubt in my mind."

Rowen bows. "Forgive me for worrying you so, my lady. The concern in your eyes is obvious."

"Th-those were just... tears of relief. That's all."

"Everything's going to be alright, Driselle." Elize said.

"We smashed those golems to smithereens!" Teepo said.

"So you even subdued the new model." Gaius said. "Very good work."

"Thanks. Though, it wasn't easy." Genis said.

"Ludger, Jude and Sheena persuaded the spyrite of Maxwell to help." Milla said.

"Are you serious?" Leia asked in shock before the group told everyone what happened. "Wow, Jude, that's amazing!"

"And just the scoop, huh?" Scott asked.

"Well, sure, but that's not why I'm so happy."

"Who knew that song would prove to be the key to spyrites." Lloyd said.

"Well, in Maxwell's case, at least." Jude said. "Spirits are more like humans than we think. I bet each spirit requires its own 'proof' to gain its trust."

"These spyrite things sound like such a hassle." Zelos said.

"Just as much as humans are." Scott said.

"Well said." Muzet said.

Milla chuckles at this. "So true. But, Ivar also said something about finding some sort of mirror in the Nia Khera Hallowmont. Shall we go and see what it is?"

David nods. "Yeah. I have a feeling it's something big."

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	19. Bonus Chapter 2: The Path to Redemption

Upon arriving in Nia Khera, the group meet up with Ivar.

"Ah! You guys finally made it." Ivar said.

"Do you mind telling us what this is about?" Milla asked.

"Of course, Lady Milla. You see, while looking for the Maxwell spirit fossil, we came across a strange mirror almost as if it's from a different world."

"A mirror from a different world... Do you mind if we take a look at it?" David asked.

"Sure. But, I've got to warn you, the vibe I'm getting from it is not a pleasant one."

Ivar went to get the mirror, which had a yellow base with wings.

"Wh-what?!" Sectonia widened her eyes when she saw it. "But... That's impossible...!"

"Sectonia, do you know what this is?" Alvin asked.

"That's the Dimension Mirror. There's no mistaking it."

"But what's it doing here?!" Teepo asked.

"Vera said something about rifts popping up all across the universe. It might have something to do with that."

"I apologize, Lady Sectonia." Ivar said. "I was told about what happened when I was still in Spirius, but I had no idea you were affected by this thing in such a way."

"Actually, it all works out." David said. "Because we know what we have to do now."

"So you're planning to tackle that thing." said a voice. "Honestly, I have no intention of stopping you." A spider-like creature that's limbless like Sectonia appeared from behind the mirror with a smile. "It's been a while... Sectonia."

"Huh?" Sectonia looks closer at the figure. "Taranza...? Is that... really you?"

"Yes. It is." The two of them went to embrace each other. Sectonia was in tears.

"Taranza... I am so, so sorry... I caused you and everyone else so much pain... I'm not asking for forgiveness, but..."

Taranza cuts her off. "You don't have to explain, my Queen. Ivar explained everything when I ended up here with the mirror."

Ivar smiled at that. "I thought that since you used to be good friends and all, he would at least know what you've been up to."

"When I heard that you signed a peace treaty with Rieze Maxia and Elympios, I thought: 'What? Sectonia is alive?' I've been waiting so long to see it for myself. Nonetheless, I believe the Dimension Mirror has been sent down here for a purpose."

"A purpose?" Scott asked.

"Yeah." Jude said. "Sectonia has been talking about the Dimension Mirror for a while now. I think it's finally time that we put it to rest."

"Put it to rest?" Taranza asked. "You mean...you're going to storm the world inside that mirror? That's crazy!"

"We might not be able to end this in one shot, but if there's a slight chance of us finding the one that caused Sectonia this pain, then we have to go."

Taranza laughs to himself. "You really are a do-gooder, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I get that a lot. The question is who's going? We can't risk everyone coming in case something happens."

"Well, obviously Jude, Milla, David and Sectonia are going." Alvin said. "And then there's Ludger. That means three more spots."

"Make that two! I'm going as well!" Leia said.

"Leia..." Sectonia said worried.

"I'll go as well." Ramona said. "I have experiences when it comes to confronting the past."

"I'll go too." Lloyd said. "Dwarven Vow #2: Never abandon someone in need."

"Thanks guys." Sectonia said. "You guys are the best."

"Looks like the grouping is already settled." David said. "Shall we?"

The eight of them dive into the mirror.

"Good luck, brave warriors." Taranza said in a soft tone.

* * *

If you guys have read Jexi's story on Triple Deluxe, the group has basically gone through that except the enemies were tougher.

When the group finally reach Royal Road, they took in the sights as they made their way to the chamber.

"I still can't believe that...I did all of this." Sectonia said. "Damn Dimension Mirror... I should never have layed my eyes on it..."

"You mustn't blame yourself for this, Sectonia." Milla said. "You had no way of knowing that this would happen."

"She's right." Jude said. "What's done is done. Now, you just need to own up to it and make things right."

"And we're here to help if anything happens." Leia said.

"You don't have to worry about this burden anymore." Ludger said.

"Ludger's right." David said. "By the end of this, you won't be scared of the Dimension Mirror or its influence anymore."

Sectonia nods and leads the group to the chamber.

"So, this is it?"

"Yes. This is where I fought them."

"So, we're expected to run into..." The group then hears a giggle like Sectonia's. "There we go!" The group saw a figure like Sectonia, except with a purple and red color scheme.

"Is that...me?" Sectonia asked.

"More like what you could've been if you won against those heroes and continued your rampage." The other Sectonia said. "Just so you don't get confused, you can call me Sectonia DX. I promise you, I was quite surprised when I found out that the Dimension Mirror was transported from Floralia to Rieze Maxia."

"There were rifts all over the universe. An event like that was bound to happen." Jude said.

"We're not here to destroy the Dimension Mirror...just yet." Ramona said. "We're here to help Sectonia conquer her past, by defeating the one responsible for her corruption."

"I see." Sectonia DX said. "You must be referring to Dark Meta Knight."

"Dark Meta Knight? Who's he?" Ludger asked.

"Another Mirror World counterpart."

"Wait... Are there copies of everyone in this world?" Leia asked.

"It's like we're in another fractured dimension, but at the same time, we're not." Milla said.

"Let me tell you a tale before I fight and attempt to kill you." Sectonia DX said. "When the real Meta Knight found out that this world was in danger once before, years ago, his dark counterpart was created. He was more ruthless than his surface counterpart, and while fighting, always used underhanded tactics."

"How absolutely vile..." David muttered.

"He was defeated once before, but the mirror was still active. Because of this, he has grown much stronger since then, and is now only focused on revenge."

"So... What does Sectonia have to do with this?"

"Dark Meta Knight is capable of summoning and dismissing the Dimension Mirror at will."

Sectonia started to think about this. "It's possible that Dark Meta Knight laid it out for Taranza to find. Once he did, he brought it to me, which led to my reign of terror."

"Sad to say, me, but you and Taranza were nothing more than his pawns. The only reason that you're still here is because of those heroes and your friends standing beside you."

Leia stepped forward. "So the reason that the Dimension Mirror is here in Rieze Maxia..."

"Yes. He might be trying to do the same thing she did to the me standing with you, on your ruler as well."

"Gaius..." David muttered.

"And me." Milla said. "If he is able to brainwash me, think about the chaos he could cause with the power of the spirits."

"That's a scene I don't want to witness."

Sectonia DX draws her blades. "Oh, don't worry. You won't." It was then that they heard a bird screeching.

"What was that?" A gryfalcon descends in front of the group. "A gryfalcon? What's it doing here?" An icy bird appears behind. "You've got to be kidding me. Just when this place couldn't get any more weirder." David sighs in exasperation. "Guess this means we have to take them both on." The two keys appear from David and Leia and hit David and Sectonia. "What's this? Some new power's been unlocked? Doesn't matter. We'll find out as we fight!"

The group proceeded to fight the bird and Sectonia DX. The bird had a resistance to water and ice because of its Stand, but was easy to take down thanks to Milla's fire spells. Leia twirled her staff and struck the bird into a rift.

"Nice shot, Leia!" Sectonia said.

"Where do you think that rift took that bird?" Jude asked.

"Somewhere it wouldn't cause too much trouble, I hope." Sectonia said as her double struck her.

"If I were you, I'd be worried about my own back. Oh wait, technically I am." Sectonia DX said as she attacked, only for David to block it. "You don't believe you can conquer your past this way, do you?"

"True..." David said. "Sectonia doesn't have much confidence in herself after what happened, but that's why we're here: to support her and get her back on the right track. After all, she's been wanting this for so long."

"That's right." Sectonia said. "It's thanks to them that I was even able to recover at all. And now, I shall conquer this with my own strength, and for the sake of those that care about me!" Lights start to shine on her and David. "What the... Is this...?" A white Keyblade appeared in Sectonia's hand while a blue one appeared in David's.

"David, Sectonia! Now's your chance!" Ludger said.

"Right! Here we go!"

"You think that new power is able to stop me?" Sectonia DX asked. "I welcome you all to try."

"Everyone..." David said as he drew his broadsword. "Let's go!"

{Cue Song: Eternal Mind- Tales of Eternia}

As the group did Round 2 against Sectonia DX, they find out that she has the same weaknesses as Sectonia, being strike artes, shot artes, and darkness. Her attacks were the same as Sectonia's when she fought the Dimensional Heroes, except more ferocious. After dealing tons of damage to her, David and Sectonia grouped up for a Link Mystic Arte.

"Sectonia, with me!" David said, prepping up.

"Right! Follow my lead." Sectonia said as she flew with her twin swords and deals a few slashes.

David takes out his broadsword and attacks a few times. After a thrust, David joins Sectonia in the air. "This is the end." David fires eight shots in a circle, and David and Sectonia charges their energies into them. "Get ready. The final strike!"

"Subzero Blossom!" David and Sectonia called their attack as the bullets hit.

After the battle was over, Sectonia DX was weakly clutching her side. "Your resolve is strong. I'll give you that. Perhaps you really do have what it takes...to defeat Dark Meta Knight."

"Well, of course!" David said. "Evil stands no chance against my blade!"

"You totally got that from me..." Lloyd said in envy.

Sectonia DX giggled at this humorous scene.

"It is kind of funny, now that I think about it." Sectonia points out.

"Although, you must be warned. Now that Dark Meta Knight knows that you freed Sectonia from his dark clutches, he'll be looking to come after you."

"Well, I want you to give me this message, then." David said. "Tell him that I'll take him on any time he wants."

"I'll be sure to convey that message."

"Sectonia, are you sure you don't want to destroy the mirror now?" Ludger asks.

"Positive." Sectonia said with a nod. "I won't be able to resolve this until I defeat Dark Meta Knight myself."

"Fair warning." Sectonia DX said. "I'm sure you're well aware of this, but your past will come back to haunt you."

"One day at a time." Leia said. "She's really vying to do this."

"One day, she'll gain the kind reputation she one had." David said. "I swear it."

"Then I guess...she's in good hands." Sectonia DX said as the group left.

* * *

When the group came out of the Dimension Mirror, Ivar and Taranza were waiting for them.

"You're back!" Ivar said. "I assumed you got the answers you were looking for."

Ramona nods. "We did."

The group told Ivar and Taranza what they found out.

"I see." Ivar said. "So that's how it happened."

"And it looks like Dark Meta Knight has it in for us now." David said. "Like I said before, he can challenge me any time he wants. I'll be waiting."

"Guess we know where the Brave in your team's name comes from now. If he's as brutal as you're told he is, you'll need to be careful with him."

Milla crossed her arms. "All of this means that Origin's Trial serves as the final obstacle."

"Yes." Raine said. "Before David, Jude, and Leia head to the Pokemon timelines, there's one thing left to do."

"Right." David said with a nod. "Go to Canaan, and stop Bisley."

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	20. Final Chapter: The Gates of Judgment

After the events of the Dimensional Mirror, and Taranza's word the he'll keep watch of Floralia while Sectonia is gone, the group made their way to Marksburg and used Julius' soul bridge to get to Canaan. When they get there, they were overwhelmed by the miasma.

"This sensation..." Muzet said.

"What's with all the black smoke?" Genis asked.

"This must be the miasma that's been leaking from here." Raine deduced. "It might kill us if we linger for too long."

"But..." Colette said. "I thought the miasma was only supposed to produce if the purification process stops."

Milla decides to explain. "Miasma is expelled as souls pass through the cycle of reincarnation. It's a toxin that eats away at souls."

"And if I heard right..." Ramona starts. "Origin is supposed to keep it under control."

"What are supposed to, hold our noses and charge through it?" Zelos asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Just inhaling it sounds dangerous."

"Nonetheless, Bisley has already gone through." Sectonia said. "Albeit with Elle's power."

When David moves forward, he noticed the floor ahead disappear. "What did I just...?"

"I see you've noticed, David. What we're seeing here is not real." Milla said. She uses her motions to summon the Four Great Spirits. The light caused part of the path ahead to vanish.

"One of Chronos' traps, I take it."

"Yes. He's probably warping space around us."

"Just when I thought he couldn't possibly be any more of a prick."

"Creating tricks of light. Illusions to wayless us."

"It's hard enough to see straight in this funhouse, let alone fight. Now what?" Scott asked.

Milla had a suggestion. "Muzet and I could charge forward, and dispel Chronos' power. However..."

Muzet finished for her. "We'd deplete our strength, and become useless in the battle to come."

Milla has another suggestion. "If each of the Four Great Spirits, and Sheena's spirits shield one of us, we'd be able to move forward without weakening."

"That's a good idea, but..." Regal starts before Muzet cuts in.

"Right... Only eight of us could actually move on."

David looks to Ludger. "It's obvious that you have one of the spots. That said, you get to decide who to take with you."

* * *

Ludger decided on Jude, Milla, Leia, David, Sectonia, Gaius, and Muzet. The spirits envelop them and Rollo in a barrier as they proceed through Canaan. After trekking through the maze that is Canaan, they came across Bisley battling Chronos.

"It seems we've missed the overture, but we've arrived just in time to see the finale." David said.

Chronos looks to the group. "The Key of Kresnik. Is this your trump card?"

"Perhaps." Bisley responded.

"Guys..." Sectonia said. "Elle's in really bad shape." The group look to Elle, and see the right side of her face is blackened with her eye turning red. Chronos used his bits to create a barrier around Bisley and Elle.

"I suppose you thought that you could best me if you both attacked at once." Chronos said. "A futile plan, as you can see." Chronos said as the group got their weapons out.

"That can't be the barrier's only purpose." David said.

"Correct. The girl you call Elle will have the privacy to complete her transformation into a divergence catalyst."

"And you expect us to just let that happen?" Muzet asked.

"You dare judge me? You who force Origin to dispose of the miasma produced by your souls? Origin granted humanity the chance to evolve and grow, despite the toll your soul-purification process had on his body. And yet you think nothing of your toxic impurities, nor do you attempt to raise yourselves from the filth! I cannot bear to watch my friends torment any longer! I'll put a stop to all this and save him!"

"If that happens, then-" Leia starts before she's cut off.

"The miasma once kept in check by Origin will no doubt overwhelm the universe. The miasma will consume all human souls, reducing them to nothing more than inanimate objects for producing mana. Afterwards, I will seal away the miasma. Then spirits will finally have the universe to themselves."

"You're mad..." David muttered. "What you're planning is nothing short of genocide." He saw Ludger tap into the chromatus. "Ludger, wait!" Ludger deflected the bits that Chronos set on him and matched his strength. Ludger was pushed back, but was reinvigorated. "Well, he was beyond the point of reason, anyway. I'd say you did us a favor."

The party battles Chronos, who as usual, uses his time abilities to be nothing more than a pain in the rear. After a proper smackdown, Chronos got on his knees.

"I won't accept this... You will not inflict agony upon Origin any longer!" Chronos uses his magic to rewind time and heal his wounds.

"This again?!" David asked in annoyance. At this point, he's just about had it with Chronos.

"You are a poor sport, Chronos." Everyone heard Bisley's voice from inside Chronos' barrier. A red flash appeared and it is revealed to be Bisley in his chromatus piercing Chronos with a lance along with Elle in the middle. Bisley reverts from his chromatus. "Don't bother resisting. Your mastery of time and space is useless against the power of Origin's void."

"That means Elle is..." Elle falls over from the force of the lance.

"Correct. The true Key of Kresnik. Trial's over. Humanity wins!" Bisley rotates the lance, leaving Chronos in excruciating pain as the darkness surrounding Canaan begins to clear.

Ludger uses this moment to check up on Elle. "Ludger... What are you guys doing here?"

"We promised we'd come." Ludger answered. Elle was in tears and Ludger squeezed her hand as she reaches out.

Sectonia gave a glare to Bisley. "How could you put her through this?! She was just a child!"

Bisley answered her. "I did what was needed to defeat Chronos. At the very least, this tragedy will not be in vain. With my wish, I shall rob the spirits of their will, creating a universe solely for humans."

"And you believe Origin would agree to this?" Leia asked.

"Origin has no say in the matter. The Trial itself is a spirit arte, spawned from the pact between the Progenitor Kresnik and the Great Spirit Origin. As long as the pact's conditions are met, Origin will be compelled to use his power." Elle writhes in pain from the process of turning into a divergence catalyst. "Give it up. She's beyond saving at this point. Of course, you could always wish away her pain."

"No..." Elle lets out. "We have to get rid of...the fractured dimensions."

"Ah, yes. And Origin can grant only one wish from one person at a time. I suppose one way to save her would be for me or Ludger to turn into a catalyst before she does. That would be the millionth catalyst, the magic number, and all transformations in progress will be canceled. Of course, this also means humanity fails the Trial, and the universe comes to a bitter end."

"Please, wish away the fractured dimensions, so that Ludger...won't...disappear."

Ludger gives a determined look at Bisley. "We're going to wish that Elle be saved!" The group was shocked at this.

"Think this through, Ludger. Your real daughter will be born in the world someday."

Elle caused Ludger to let go. "He's right... I'm just... a phony..." Ludger sets Elle down and moves to the door.

"Ludger!" Bisley punches Ludger in the stomach as he passes by. "The right to make the wish is mine alone." Ludger swung his blades at Bisley, who countered them well with his fists.

(Bonus Scene: Jude and Sectonia)

"So, you've made your decision, Ludger." Sectonia said before turning to Bisley. "Bisley, don't forget that Ludger, and by extension, the rest of us, are the reason you're even here now. So we can just as easily defeat you so that Ludger's wish gains priority."

"And yet the puppet still dances, despite knowing nothing. Nonetheless, all flowers are destined to wilt someday. Can we measure their transcendence in the stars?"

"Flowers are irreplaceable... I'm here to take the first step...and complete Origin's Trial!"

"Are you saying that you regret the path that you took, even as you fought the Dimensional Heroes?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I do! Many people has suffered because of me... Because of what I have done!"

"As foolish as ever... Every flower wilts in the end. Spirits are no different."

"I understand your hatred of spirits..." Jude said. "...but don't you see what you're doing is absolutely no different from Chronos' plan?!"

"Those spyrites of yours... Aren't they just spirits turned into tools?"

"They almost ended up that way, but then I realized something. Spyrites won't function unless we build trust with the spirits!"

"What a complete waste of time! My way will save you the trouble!"

(Bonus Scene End)

"It seems you're all nothing more than the spirits' lapdogs." Bisley tells the group. "I've crawled over a mountain of corpses to get this far." He said, pointing at the dial before he retrieved his lance. "I'll show no mercy if you interfere!" Bisley pierces himself with the lance and a pillar of flames keeps the group back as he undergoes his chromatus, this time with blackened wings.

"Is this... Bisley's full chromatus?" David asked.

"Doesn't matter. We can't let Bisley win!" Milla declared.

{Cue Song: Following One's Own Purpose- Tales of Xillia 2}

The group fight Bisley, who is really strong for someone who just uses his fists to fight. After diminishing most of his health, he uses his Mystic Arte on Ludger.

"No mercy." Bisley took a stance and reeled in a punch before striking Ludger. "Absolute Fist!" The attack sent Ludger flying, causing him to drop both of his watches. "Don't get cocky." Bisley walked over to the watches. "So you used Julius' soul to build the bridge."

"You really killed...Uncle Julius?" Elle asked from the distance.

"We didn't have a choice, Elle." David said, saddened. "It was the only way we could get here. He was more than willing to sacrifice himself just so we'd get here and save the universe."

Bisley grabbed Ludger. "With one poor decision, you instantly made everyone's deaths meaningless. Your brother's death. Your own death." Bisley crushes Ludger's watch and Victor, her father's, watch ends up with her. She dashes to help Ludger. "Even her death." Bisley shot fireballs from his fists at Elle, who manages to dodge them. Ludger manages to kick Bisley into letting go and heads towards Elle and Bisley shot fireballs at him, too. David and Sectonia nod to each other as they moved to intercept Bisley's fireballs. A light shines on their union just as a pillar of fire forms. Bisley punches the pillar only to be pushed back.

{Cue Song: If It's For You ~Song 4 u~ -Tales of Xillia 2}

The light settles, revealing David and Sectonia using their new Keyblades to block while Ludger reached his full chromatus, which covers him head to toe in black armor. "So Ludger made a pact with the watch itself." Bisley said.

"Victor's lending you his strength, Ludger." Sectonia said. "Don't let him down."

Bisley puts his fists together and a circles of fire forms. "This should be interesting."

The group fights Round 2 against Bisley, who is not holding back anymore.

"Father of the year, right here." David commented as the group fights him off, regarding his plan. "Bisley Bakur, do you really believe what you're doing is justified? All of this just because of what Chronos did long ago?"

"It does not matter." Bisley said. "Spirits lend their strength to those they favor. That's just the way it is."

"So you're saying that your authority will sway the masses in an instant? No... That is loathsome...! Even if the people are okay with this act of genocide, I will never pardon such an atrocity!"

The group manage to diminish Bisley to a sliver of his health.

"Ludger! The final blow is all yours!"

Ludger nods and goes into his chromatus, shooting projectiles along with a flurry of slashes. "Eternal Waltz!"

After taking the full force of the attack, Bisley falls unconscious on the ground as he reverts. Ludger reverts himself and runs over to Elle. Bisley gets up and slowly limps his way to Ludger. A gate of late appears and the rest of the group make their way through it.

"Ludger, behind you!"

Bisley tries to punch Ludger but he goes into his chromatus and points his lance at Bisley, stopping him.

"I wouldn't use the chromatus again if I were you." Bisley said. "When you make a direct pact like that, you run the risk of degenerating and becoming a divergence catalyst yourself. Considering the sheer power at your disposal, you would transform in the blink of an eye." Ludger reverts as Bisley chuckles. "I never expected that you would surpass me. Nor for David to convince Sectonia to walk the path of redemption." Bisley has a dark aura glowing in his chest, signifying the transition into a divergence catalyst. "But that...is exactly...what makes humans so interesting!" Bisley punches himself in the chest, causing blood to spray from his mouth. "We never do what's expected." Bisley limps his way over to the dial. "You want my wish, Origin? Let me tell you my own personal wish. To take this fist...and punch you all to oblivion!" Bisley punches the dial with the last of his strength and succumbs to his wounds, lying on the ground, dead.

"Bisley Bakur. May your soul rest in peace." Milla said.

"A man who gave his life to fulfill his duty." Gaius said.

"Hey..." Elle said. "I'm so glad that... that you all came to find me." Elle looks to Milla. "Even you."

"Of course." Milla said. She did promise that she's show her what she can do in Canaan. She guesses the way she fought Chronos and Bisley made a good impression.

Ludger and Elle walk over to the dial and lay their hands on it, getting it to open. At first, the group couldn't see anything on the other side.

"There's nothing to fear. If it comes to it, I'll handle things." Soon after she said that, a humanoid figure with his hair covering his eyes materialized.

"So this...is this world's Origin." David said.

"The one and only." Origin spoke. "I am very pleased to meet you, David of the Brave Adventurers."

"Wait... You know about us?"

"Of course I do. You see, the souls tell me everything. They're sort of like my little birds."

"You seem very curious about humans." Milla said.

"Perhaps. But not as much as you, Maxwell."

"I suppose this is our first meeting, but we have little time for pleasantries. We have a request."

"To rid the fractured dimensions and continue soul purification."

"Precisely. I would be willing to help if you think you're at your limit."

"Even if that meant endless torment?"

"Even so."

"You really do love humans, don't you?"

"Milla..." Colette mutters.

"Enough!" Chronos said, getting up. "You would force Origin to continue the purification? I refuse to stand idly by as you continue to torment him with your corruption."

Origin shot a hand at Chronos and healed his wounds. "Thank you, Chronos. Your concern for me has consumed you for far too long."

"You mustn't burden yourself over me. We must make the humans accountable and have them pay for their crimes." Origin laughed at this. "What's so funny?"

"Well, you just showed the most human thing about you. It reminds me why I love humans. I hereby grant these representatives of humanity the right to make one wish. Ludger and Elle. For overcoming the Trial and opening the door, the wish is yours."

"Ludger and Elle?" Scott asked.

"Yes. They can wish for anything, but they must decide together. I could even undo Elle's transformation into a catalyst."

Elle spoke up at this. "No, you can't do that. We have to wish away the fractured dimensions."

Ludger then remembered Bisley's words, and made his decision. "Eliminate all the fractured dimensions. I know you'll ask me for Elle's safety, and I'll risk my own life for that."

"Risk your life?" David asked. "Ludger... Are you saying you're willing to become a divergence catalyst?! You can't! If that happens, then-" David was cut off by Ludger using his chromatus and a dark aura looms over him.

"Is that...your final decision, Ludger Kresnik?" Origin asked.

(Bonus Scene: Everyone)

"Ludger... Why?" David asked. "First the alternate Milla, the Julius, and now you..."

"Ludger, are you not afraid of vanishing away?" Origin asked.

Ludger responded. "I'm more afraid of something else."

"I see." David said.

"I understand." Origin said. "Then I will accept your wish."

Ludger's allies are saddened by the turn of events, but nonetheless understand that it was his decision because he chose this Elle over the one he could've had. His choice saved the universe and Elle's life, and the least they can do was see it through to the end.

"This is humanity's true nature, isn't it?"

"Yes. They truly are capable of anything their hearts desire." Milla said.

"Even profoundly foolish things." Chronos mutters.

"You may be right." Origin said. "But the impurity that exists within their souls is precisely what gives them strength. What do you think the impurity is?"

"Greed, maybe? Desire?" Leia asked.

"Our egos?" Zelos asks.

"Yes and no." Sectonia said. "Is desire different from dreams? Is ego practically free will, when viewed in a positive light? In other words, neither is good nor evil."

"Yes. Precisely." Origin said. "And that's exactly why I haven't been eliminating it. I remove the miasma created during reincarnation and seal it."

"But if you keep doing that, the production of miasma will never end." Ramona said.

"That is why I wanted to test humanity's decision. To see if humans could strive for protection while bearing the impurity."

"Humanity's decision."

"Precisely. That is what I truly wanted to know. But, you must continue to show me."

Jude nods. "Of course. We, too, will prove who we are. Just as Elle, Ludger, and Julius did."

Chronos decides to speak. "That is a test harsher than anything I can throw at you. If you can overcome it, I have no choice but to concede." Chronos floats over next to Origin. "For the time being, we shall seal away the miasma. Together. However, if humanity should once again-"

"Don't worry." Gaius said. "No matter how long it takes, we will succeed."

"Some very special humans have turned me into a believer." Muzet said.

"I expect to be impressed." Chronos said.

(Bonus Scene End)

"I appreciate it, Chronos." Origin said. "No need for thanks." Chronos said. "I'll give you a piece of my mind later. We have plenty of time for that."

A light shines on Origin. "Then it's time I grant Ludger's wish. The elimination of all fractured dimensions!" The light is shot upward and expands, covering the entire area.

Ludger looks toward the group.

"Ludger, it's been an honor knowing you." Jude said.

"I will never forget what you've done here today." Gaius said.

"You wrapped things up almost too perfectly." Alvin said.

"You're just jealous because you know you couldn't have pulled it off." Muzet said.

"Ludger, you need not worry about Elle." Rowen said.

"We'll take good care of her!" Leia said.

"We promise!" Elize and Teepo said together.

"You have helped me to fulfill my duty once again." Milla said. "Ludger Kresnik...you have my thanks."

Ludger nods and looks to Elle. "And I promise too. I won't lie anymore, and I'll even eat my tomatoes! I'll never forget how you saved me. And just how good your cooking was. Okay? ...Okay?" Ludger nods and Elle smiles. "It's a promise." Ludger reverts his chromatus to its level 3 state and hums the Hymn of Proof to Elle.

"This should restore the cycle of reincarnation to normal." David said.

"Yes." Milla said. "Now the human and spirit realms will live on."

Jude speaks up. "And we will make sure of that."

"Farewell, humans and spirits." Origin said as the door closes. "Let us hope for a brighter day the next time we meet." Milla and Muzet start to glow.

"I guess it's finally time." Sheena said.

"Yes." Milla said. "With Origin's Trial complete, we will return to the spirit realm."

"We know Muzet can come and go any time she wants, but..."

"Do not worry. I just know our paths will cross again someday."

"And we'll be waiting for when that day comes." Milla and Muzet fly out of Canaan. The dials reach one million and a light shines all around Canaan, causing Ludger to vanish and Elle restored to normal.

* * *

After returning to Trigleph, what's left of the group spotted Vera.

"You're here." Vera then looked around. "I'm guessing Ludger used his wish to save Elle."

"Yeah... Sorry about Bisley, though." David said, trying to reassure her and Nova.

"Honestly..." Nova said. "I knew Ludger would pull something like this. He always was one to put others above himself."

"So, Vera. Is the ship ready?"

"Yes. Follow me." The group follows Vera to the ship. It was a navy blue ship with a dragon on the front with pods and laser cannons for air battles. "I've researched the Dimensional Heroes and Shining Hope Squad's ships and equipped your ship with the necessary components, along with the pods for dispatchments and laser cannons for air battles."

"Okay. This is cool! You've really outdone yourself, Vera."

"Well, of course. This is top-of-the-line Elympion material."

"Are you sure you want to come with us, Vera? I mean, with Bisley and Ludger gone, there's no one left to run Spirius. Well, there's Elle, but she's not old enough to run it."

"They're willing to give me some training." Elle said.

"With that settled, shall we go?" Vera asked as the group head to the ship with Jude and Leia, who promise to bring back souvenirs.

* * *

{Cue Song: Sky Chase- Sonic Adventure}

"So... You gave this ship a name yet?" Genis asked.

"It's up to David, but I was going on the lines of 'Last Crusade'." Vera answered.

"'Last Crusade'... In fact, I like it!" David exclaimed.

Soon there was a rumbling.

"An earthquake?" Lloyd asked. "No... There are no earthquakes in space." The alarms went off at that.

"Well, that seals it. We're being attacked." Zelos said.

"But by who? We're not well-known enough to have people come after us." Leia said.

The screen turns on to show the Universal Villains' ship attacking.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." David said.

"They must've caught on what happened in Canaan." Jude speculated.

"Then we have no choice." Vera said. "The three of you will have to use the escape pods."

"But what about you guys?"

"We'll fight them off with whatever we can and then we'll head..." The screen shows Tokyo. "There."

"Tokyo?" David asked. "Do you have any idea how much stuff goes on down there?"

"We don't have the luxury of picking our rendezvous point this time." Raine said. "We'll just have to settle with this for now."

"Once you're finished up with the rifts, put in the command that returns you to the ship." Vera explained.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine." Scott said. "We'll see you in Shibuya."

David, Jude, and Leia all got in their pods, where Vera inputted the command to drop them. The pods landed in the Hoenn, Kalos, and Unova rifts respectively.

"Be careful, you guys." Sectonia said as the team went to battle stations.

Moments before they entered the rifts, the three were conversing among themselves through the communication installed.

"Unbelievable. Our first time in space-travel and we're already attacked." Leia complained.

"Flux must not have wanted us, or anyone to be here. And with good reason." David said.

"We do-gooders just can't help but stick our noses into trouble." Jude said jokingly.

"All we can do is hope they make it to Tokyo and last until we get there." The responded that they're closing in on their rifts. "Alright then. Here we go!" David responded as they entered.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


End file.
